The Spider, the Cat, and the City
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Peter Parker thinks he's finally done it, he's got a steady relationship with a beautiful woman, an amazing job that can help change the world, he's only a little bit behind on his rent and most of his enemies are incarcerated. It took a few years, but he's finally gotten his life in order. Just in time for it to all come crashing down on him, his loved ones and his home.
1. Chapter 1

So this story will be based heavily on Marvel's Spider-man 2018 video game but with a few twists and turns here to keep the already amazing sporty even more so.

The first twist is that Black Cat will be a main character, based off a mix of her comicbook incarnation and the one we got in the DLC, I'd recommend it, it's great and she will be in the story, often helping Peter with the likes of crime fighting, keeping his sanity, maybe giving MJ some jealous looks and maybe steal a priceless artifact or two when no one is looking. That sort of thing that we all know and love about her.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter Parker's life was by no means simple, nor was it bornbing, it was precisely the kind of life... that was more difficult then it should be.

Sure his current job was great, working with the Doctor Otto Octavius and making a real difference in the world, the pay wasnt bad either, and being everyone's friendly Neighborhood Spider-man, with Reserve Avenger status, was a blast and composed of some of the best times of his life... but it was way more difficult then it should be.

The first was that he was a bit behind on his rent, the second...

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, double crap!" Peter said to himself as he swung at blurring speeds through Manhattan like a bat out of hell.

The second was that his love life was complicated for the lack of a better word.

Peter shot another webline out and used it to soar over a building before he shot another webline out towards a taller building, using a combination of his speed and built up momentum to swing him through the air as he raced to the resturant he was supposed to meet his date for the evening... twnety minutes ago.

"I just know I'm a dead man!" Peter groaned as he jumped from his line and let gravity drag him towards thee street below before he shot another line out and swung just metrers above the Big Apple's ever flwoing traffic "Heck, she's probably not even there anymore! I know I'd be bouncing after my date was this late... again"

Peter sighed at this before he landed on a rooftop and sprinted across it's surface to the other side before using his enhanced sttength to leap off the rooftop and on to the adjacent building and ran across it's side, his suit's boots leaving very faint marks in the recently cleaned glass. Peter internally winced at this as he leaped off the building and swung through the towering skyscrapers of his home before his suit's built in commlink, that he may or may not have based off the one given to him by Tony Stark with a few tiny modifications, went off.

"Oh god..." Peter said as he landed on the corner of a building and answered the call "Uhh hi-"

 _"Your late_ " a woman's voice said on the other end.

Peter winced at the tone, it wasn't quiet angry but it wasn't pleased either. Still, that was a good sign he reasoned, it meant he could still fix this.

Hopefully.

"Look, I know I'm late, like really late but I'm on my way right now-" Peter began before he heard the loud 'crack' of a weapon being discharged followed by the sounds of people's terrified screams.

 _"You mean, you were on your way"_ she said, grim amusement in her tone followed by the sound of shuffeling " _Look Parker, I'm not mad... much... but I'm a woman with certain expectations and I expect my recently raised from fuckbuddy to boyfriend to be on time for a date for a change"_

"But I-" Peter began as he raced towards the sounds of screams before he was cut off again.

 _"Look, just do what you have to do, quickly, and meet me at my place and we'll have that long overdue talk that we've both been putting off... maybe"_ his date said before the call ended just as Peter landed on a lamp post that was overlooking a jewel store that was being held up by four men.

"Great... she wants to break up with me... not too surprising really" Peter said with a heavy sigh as he glanced at the store to see what he was working with. His mask's lenses zoomed in on the men and scanned their weapons, casuing him to frown at what he saw.

"Fully automatic AR's... bit excessive for a simple jewel store hold up. Then again Shocker uses gauntlets that could vibrate steel beams apart and Mysterio uses holograms, robots, incendiaries and a fishbowl to commit his robberies. Man whatever happeend to the good old fashion tommy guns and those heartbeat hearing things that doctors use to rob a place or something?" Peter said to himself as he checked his web shooters to make sure they had an adequate supply of webbing for him to use.

Seeing that they still had a good amount of web fluid left, Peter took a deep breath and leaped down to the sidewalk in front of the store, scairing a few walking pedestrians, and tapped on the glass. The armed gun men inside, along with the hostages, all turned to see Peter waving at them.

"Hi guys, you mind if I drop in and say hi before I beat you to a pulp?" Peter said as the robbers stared at him before one shouted.

"It's the spider, shoot his ass!"

They all aimed their weapons at Peter who quickly smashed through the glass, he couldnt risk the armed men shooting at him and having their missed shots miss him and hit someone else. The robbers are flinched as the glass flew towads them, but their thick clothing and covered faces protected them from getting cut by any bits of glass sent flying from Peter's less than smooth entrance.

 _'Gotta take these guys out fast. Mainly to keep them from shooting up the place_ ' Peter thought as he took aim at one of the gun men with his web shooter and shot off several impact webbing bullets at the man, sending him stumbiling back before he hit the wall and the web fluid on his body stuck to the surface, pinning him in place ' _And to prevent my already ticked off date from being even more ticked off... hopefully'_

Peter felt his spider-sense go off and turned to see one of the gun men had backed up and took aim at Peter and was just about to squeeze the triiger before Peter shot a impact web bullet in the man's face. The robber shrieked in response and dropped his gun as he tried to pull the webbing off his face and stumbled around as a result.

"Heh, classic" Peter said as he rushed the third gun men and snatched the man's rifle out of his hands, casuing the man to stumble and allow Peter to kick the man's feet from out under him before he was pinned to the ground by a thick layer of webbing.

"Don't move creep!" the final gun men said as he held a terrified woman up, the barrel of his weapon aimed awkwardly into her "Beat it or the broad gets it"

Peter's eyes narrowed as his mind went into overdrive at the scene before him. His options were limited and the one idea he did have had to be timed and executed perfectly or the hostage would end up seriously wounded or worse.

 _'Times like this I wish I had magic or something cool beside my already amazing powers... least for these kinds of situations'_ Peter thought as he riased his arms in the air and spoke aloud "Alright buddy, you got me... webztwoface..."

The gun men's eyes narrowed at this "What'd ya say to me-?"

Peter suddenly shot two web lines from his web shooters, one to the man's face and the other to his rifle before he yanked both forward. The woman the gun men was holding fell to the side as her tormenter was pulled right into Peter's outstretched fist.

"I said, webs to face" Peter snickered as his punch knocked the man out cold, his body slumping to the ground with a 'thud' before he was webbed down.

"Oh thank god" one of the hostages said as they began to move towards the shattered window while the owner of the jewelry store, at least Peter thought it was him, apporached the wall crlawer with a less than pleased look on his face as he pointed towards the window.

"Who's going to pay for that? My insurance dosent cover damages done by you so called 'heroes'!" the man scowled.

Peter blinked at the man before he shurgged "Well I figured you'd use the money your store will keep earning since it's product and earnings wasn't stolen by snuggles and his pals here. Plus it's New York, pretty sure most places by now have made some sort of 'Superhero' insurance thingy"

The man's eyes narrowed as he raised a shaking finger towards Peter "Jameson was right about you! You are a menace"

One of the hostages who was watching the scene turned to her friend with a confused expression "Is he serious?"

"I think so" her friend replied with a shake of her head.

"Look, next time I'll use the front door" Peter said as he turned to leave "Now if you need me good sir, I have a very unhappy girlfriend to go meet..."

He then leaped into the air and shot a web line out and used it to swing away as the police finally arrived at the store followed by an ambulance.

...

Ten minutes later, he had to stop a mugging only a block away from the jewel store, Peter landed on the side of a high end apartment that wasn't too far from Greenwich and began to climb up to the floor that his date lived on. Sometimes if Peter looked hard enough from their window, he could just make out the top of the Sanctum Sanctorum a few blocks away.

 _'Wonder what the Doc's up to tonight?'_ Peter thought as he passed a window where an old man and old woman were watching a movie ' _Doing dishes by reading from a spell book? Washing his epic cloak with mystical holy water in the mysterious washing machine of Dumbledore? On a date with a witch maybe?'_

Peter arrived at his date's window saw that the lights were on and quietly slid the window open and slipped inside without a sound.

"Hello lover..." a woman's voice purred from Peter's right, casuing him to look to see his date for the evening, sitting on the couch with a bemused expression on her face.

She was dressed in a beuatiufl and obviously expensive black strapless dress with intricate white patterns on the edges and a pair of black heels and black stockings. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and there was a light amount of eye shadow and red lipstick on her face. Normally Peter thought she didn't need it, she was beautiful enough on her own, but the added makeup made her look enchanhting.

"Hey Felicia" Peter said towards his girlfriend as of one month and partime partner slash sidekick slash occasional Rogue. Or soon to be ex almost all of those minus the last one if his luck holds true tonight.

The Black Cat smirked at Peter as she leaned back on the sofa and folded her arms under her generous bust "So, what was it this time hmm? One of your usual baddies, some random crime, perhaps a mission with your little besties the Avengers or you just went out to help the X-men in one of their latest 'Mutant problems'?"

Felicia's smirk fell as she leaned forward and pulled out her phone and brought up the socail media page that Peter made for Spider-man a while back "Or were you just screwing around with Johnny Storm and simply lost track of time again?"

The latest post showed him and Johnny in Reed's lab smiling at a camera, both throwing up a peace sign while Ben Grim was strung up behind them in a thick cocoon of webbing with clown makeup on his face.

"Ummm" Peter sounded as he tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't end with him getting his butt handed to him.

"Lover, normally I don't care who you hang out with in your spare time, I'm not that vein to think I'm currently the center of your universe all the time" Felicia said with a small scowl "But when your hanging out enrocahes on our time, that's when I start to care"

 _'Never a problem before when you only cared about the 'Spider' part of Spider-man'_ Peter thought dryly _'Still not convinced your not'_

Felicia then swtuched off her phone and tossed it to the side as she looked at Peter with a displeased look "Well, was pranking the Thing worth missing out on our date?"

"No" Peter sighed as he removed his mask and ran a hand over his face "I'm sorry Felicia, really. If I knew how long it'd take me and Johnny to set the thing up, Id tell him to do it another day. I swear!"

Felicia sighed at this, she knew Peter would have, but she was still frsutrated that her plans for the evening won't be going exactly as she hoped. They'd have a nice dinner, that she'd have to pay for because she knows for a fact that Peter dosent have the money currently, maybe sneak off somewhere for a little scandolus public sex and almost get caught, somehow make it back to her place while trying to keep one another's hands to themselves and continue for the rest of the evening exploring one another's body until morning.

 _'And maybe after he falls asleep, scout out a few places to... ensure the pricelss valuables inside are safe and secure_ ' Felicia thought with bemusement before she stood up and made her way to her room, stopping only for a second to toe her heels off.

"Is this... does this mean we're... not gonna be dating anymore?" Peter questioned as he painfully stumbled through his words while he watched Felicia about to enter her room after she stopped at the doorway and very slowly removed her dress to show that she was wearring nothing underneath the several thousand dollar material.

"Of course not" Felicia said with an eye roll "Unlike some of your previous flings, I'm not dumb enough to let you go just because your late for our date for the tenth time in a row"

Peter winced at this "I'm sorry, really. But hey at least I'm only ten to twenty minutes late instead of a full hour or not even showing up like the last time or when you wanted to go to that gala and I was in space with the Fantastic-"

"Lover..." Felicia said as she put a hand on her hip and slowly turned towards Peter with a pout while secretly enjoying how his eyes kept dripping down her body before rushing back to her face "Stop while your ahead or I'm kicking you out for the night"

"Right, sorry" Peter said with a cough before he adverted his gaze "So uh, now what?"

"Wait here" Felicia said with a smirk as she turned on her heel and entered her room, but not before stopping and looking back over her shoulder as she ran a hand over her rear just before she closed her door.

"Always the tease" Petter said with a shake of his head as he exmained Felicia's apartment, seeing if she added anything new to it, she usually did.

"You know you love it my Spider" Felicia cooed from the other side of the door "If I remember correctly, it's what you found so attractive about me"

"Honestly, it was how you were able to bypass Hammerhead's secuirity, steal several million dollars in paintings and sculptures all while he was in the next room playing cards with his goons and not get caught after you hacked his security system with those little cats of yours that I found attractive about you" Peter said with a small grin.

"Of course, it's not beauty or how I'm able to match your sexual libido that you find hot, it's the skill and resources I use to make your enemies lives a little poorer" Felicia said with a scoff "I swear Lover, you'd probably be more turned on by me naming off the elements of the periodic table in reverse than me in a sexy Spider-woman suit asking you to web me up and help break HYDRA's mind control over me by overloading my brain with orgasmic pleasure"

 _'Uhhh'_ Peter thought as his mind ran over the two images, both were equally enticing in his opinion before he cleared his mind "That's... I'm not even going to answer that"

"Pity, I guess I know what not to do for your birthday my Spider" Felicia giggled from her room "And to think I was gonna steal the actual Spider-woman suit for it"

"How about you not trying to steal anything would be a nice gift. Especially from my teammates... or being more attracted to Peter Parker works too" Peter muttered the last part more to himself then to his current flame.

"I'll think about it" Felicica said from her room, not having heard the latter part of Peter's response "But before I do that, you owe me a date Lover, and I intend to collect before this evening is out... one way or another"

Peter sighed at this "Look Felicia I'll take you to that place you like to-"

Peter stopped as Felicia emerged in the doorway, dressed in her black and white suit and a small grin on her face as she walked towards the window while slipping her mask on. She noticed Peter's look and smirked as she leaned aganst the cool glass with a smirk on her face.

"Well Lover... you coming or not?" she purred before she leaped out of the building and into the city.

Peter blinked at her before he quickly threw his mask on and jumped after her "Your not gonna convince me to steal anything again are you?"

His question was answered by the Black Cat's laugh.

...

* * *

Next chapter, A superhero-ish date... kinda.


	2. Chapter 2

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : I have, it'll be mostly heroes and villians, from both the game and comics that are close to Spider-man, like Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, Wolverine, Iron Man, and the like.

 **Akira Hayama** : Their relationship will be a bumpy one in this fic as both sides try to come to accept the others lifesytle and traits. Sometimes they'll succede, others not so much, but tis the relaity of a relationship.

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** : My next story to be updated will be War World. Peter will be crossing paths with his fair share of ladies in this fic, as for making it a harem, I'm strongly considering it, question is who will be in it.

 **Guest** : Yes, I will be dealing with those.

 **Marveldcfan** : There will be and the next chapter will be up soon, maybe in the next week or two, after War World is updated. Hopefully by Thursday.

 **treyalexander63917** : Yes, they and others will make appearences in this story. Some roles large some small.

 **NoirValor** : It's not so much a first date as a makeup date for the one he missed, the first of many.

 **The Sorrowful Detiy** : She's not a villian in this. We'll be seeing said hangouts in this fic, and the people who use them.

 **KasugaRomino** : Something liek that has crossed my mind from time to time.

 **Cyclopz** : In a manner of speaking.

 **Marvel Master** : I have something in mind for Spidey in regards to getting a power boots/additional powers. It won't be something like getting cosmic powers, but it'll be unique to say the least. It'll even involve one of his rare abilities to create and use Stingers. Also, this fic seems to be getting pretty popular.

 **Jaykid1** : This takes place a few weeks before the events of the game. No there wont be any kids between the two... in this fic at least.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : So what are the other two top pairings for Spider-man? There'll be a few women that'll be joining them. No there will be no little Spider's running arounf that like to steal things, he'd go mad. Peter will be getting an upgrade of sorts but not until just before the bombing at the Osborn rally/award ceremony for Officer Davis.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter was willing to tempt fate and say that tonight, things were going much better than what he had planned... to a degree.

Yes he did miss out on his and Felicia's date but she didnt break up with him, a relief, and now they were out doing his third favorite thing in the world, patrolling the city that never sleeps, as partners.

 _'And she hasn't complained about things being too boring, so another win for the night'_ Peter thought as he and Felicia stood on a rooftop ledge that overlooked Central Park, the Full moon high in the sky.

"I'm bored" Felicia suddenly said after standing thwwere for three minutes "When can we go and do something aside from swing from one end of the city to the other?"

'Ahhh so close...' Peter internally sighed before he turned to the recent thief turned hero "When something bad happens usually. Hate to say it Cat, but crimes, even here, aren't committed every thirty seconds. Well they probably are, but it's not liek I have superhearing or anything to know that. I just patch my suit's commlink into the Police's network or I stumble upon crimes myself"

"Oh joy..." Felicia said dryly as she and Peter stared down at the passing traffic below before Peter's hand suddenly went to his ear, peeking her interest "Something happening?"

"Sounds like it" Peter said as he listened in on the Police's chatter.

 _"Attention, we have reports of shots fired at twenty second and third, confirmed casialties, any available officers in the area please respond"_ the dispathcer said before several patrol units began to report in saying they were enroute.

Peter then turned towards Felicia with narrowed lenses "Shots fired at twenty second and third"

"Best get moving then" Felicia said as she leaped off the building and shot a grappling hook out and swung through the city with Spider-man right behind her. The white haired woman glanced at her lover as he soared though the air on his webs, launching off them high into the air that no normal human, even an Olympian level athlete, could ever achieve.

It was than that she heard his voice in her commlink, a gift from him to help them better communicate better when they were out in the city.

"We may have a problem here" he said in a worried tone over the channel.

"Oh, what's that?" Felicia asked as she landed on a rooftop before she sprinted across it's surface and jumped back into the air and shot off another grappling hook.

"The guys killed were members of the Dragon Tails" Spider-man said.

"So, killed by a rival gang?" Felicia asked with a frown "H-Bombers, Jade Syndicate? Maybe the Triads again?"

"Fraid not Cat... the guys were ripped apart by high caliber rounds" Spider-man said as he glanced at Felicia midswing "With a single headshot, post mordem from the sounds of it"

"Security round... shit" Felicia groaned 'Only one guy I know does that...'

Peter nodded at this as he and Felicia neared the scene of the crime "Yeah, if we run into him. I want you to leave him to me. I don't want to see if you working with me now will exempt you from getting shot at"

"He could try" Felicia joked.

"Please don't do that, not with him" Peter said with a shake of his head "Especially with him"

"Fiiiine" Felicia said with an eye roll as she and Peter arrived on a rooftop that overlooked the scene of the crime "You should loosen up Spider, being tense all the time will give you grey hairs faster than listening to Jameson's rants"

"And you should be a little more serious when it comes to gun tottering vigilantes with more firepower than the National Guard" Peter replied as he used his mask's lenses to zoom in on the crime scene to see that the scene was being blocked off by several officers while mre cruisers and even the corener arrived.

Felicia walked up behind him before she placed her chin on his shoulder and looked down at the scene before her with a contemplative look on her face.

"See anyone that likes you down there that's willing to talk?" she said as she ran a hand up her lover's arm.

"I'm looking..." Peter said as he scanned a few of the cops faces for someone that dosent think he's a menace or would tell him off and leave the work to them. After a few seconds he got a hit and he grinned "Yuri!"

"Wantanbe?" Felicia said with a hum "Eh, least it's not DeWolffe"

"What's wrong with Jean?" Peter said as he glanced at Felicia with confusion "She's nice too. She once gave me a mug that said 'Worlds greatest partner' on it"

"She's nice to you maybe, maybe a little too nice for my liking" Felicia said with a scoff "With me it's like she's waiting for an excuse to arrest me"

"Well you did break into her presaint and stole a flashdrive that held Tombstone's account information" Peter said dryly.

"I returned it" Felicia said with a grin "After I copied the data of course"

"Yeah but by then, Tombstone was released because the flash drive had all the evidence that the Police needed to convict him" Peter said with a shake of his head "Whatever am I going to do with you Cat?"

"Keep me happy and I'll let you know" Felicia said as she patted Peter's shoulder before she jumped off the roof and used her grappling hook to slowly descend down to Yuri's car.

Peter watched her go for a moment before he followed after her but with his webbing.

"Evening Cap'n!" Peter said as he and Felicia landed beside the esteemed Police captain at the same time.

"Spider-man" Yuri said with a nod towards the red and blue colored wall crawler before she looked at his female compatriot with a blank expression "Black Cat"

"Captain Wantabe" Felicia responded back with an equally blank tone towards the admitidly attracive older woman.

"So, was it him again?" Peter asked as he nodded towards the the bodies being placed in black boddy bags before they were placed on gurneies.

"Matches what we've seen from him in the past" Yuri said with a sigh as she pinched the ridge of her nose "All shot with what seems like military presision, and a shot to the head postmorteum to ensure their dead. Though one of them was gutted open like a pig"

"Tried to get into a knife fight with Castle?" Peter asked with a frown at this bit of information.

"Probably" Yuri said with a shrug.

Peter nodded at this "Any leads as to where he went? Maybe an eyewitness saw him bolt off somewhere after he was done?"

"No-" Yuri began before all three heard a update on her car's radio.

"Attention, any avaiable units near Twenty ninth and thirty first, shots fired, I repeat shots fired"

"Could be him" Peter said as he glanced towards Yuri.

"Go see if it is" she said with a nod as she made her way to her car "I'll call in some backup and try to get some roadblocks set up"

"It'll limit his options of escape" Peter said as he glanced at Felicia "Well Cat, ready to go and Punish the Punisher?"

Felicia chuckled at this "Really, Punish the Punisher? Bit on the nose don't you think?"

"It's the best I could think of at the moement, the other was ready to storm the Castle?" Peter said with snicker.

Felicia rolled her eyes at this as she shot a grappiling hook off on a building's ledge and shot off into the sky "Well, you coming or not Spider?"

"Yes dear!" Peter said as he shot off after her.

...

It didn't take long for the duo to arrive at the scene, all they had to do was follow the sound of gunfire.

"So that's what the Punisher looks like in person" Felicia stated as she took a full take of the man as he traded shots with several members of the Dragon Tails "Thought he'd be... bigger"

"He makes up for his slightly taller than average height by packing enough firepower to level a city block" Peter said as he scanned the scene before him "I'll deal with frank, you handle the gang members"

"Aww, afraid he'll try and kill little old me?" Felicia teased.

"...Yes" Peter said before he launched himself towards Castle and took aim at the man's rifle with his web shooter before he shot off a line and snagged the barrel and yanked the weapon out of the man's hand with a slight pull.

"Ah dammit" Frank said as he turned to see Spider-man land not too far from him with his webbed up gun in his hands.

"Hey Frank, fancy seeing you here" Peter said as he stood up and snapped thee rifle in half "Last time I checked, you were still serving a thirty year to life sentence in Strykers"

"Got out, good behavior" Castle replied before he quickly grew his Glock and fired off several rounds at Spider-man who dodged them with several flips before shooting several web bullets back in response.

Meanwhile, Felicia was busying herself with the few surviving Dragon Tails.

"Look out, it's the bug's whore!" one of the men shouted before he was silenced by a brutal kick to the face by Felicia.

"You kiss your moth with that mouth?" she asked with a smirk as the man slumped to the ground, spitting out several teeth in the process as Felicia whipped out a pair of bolas and threw them at another gun men, forcing him to back into the guy next to him and have then both become ensnared in it before Felica rushed them.

They tried to free themselves before Felicia sent a kick into each man's head, knocking them both senseless and causing them to fall to the ground as she took aim at the final man with her grappling hook and snagged the man's shotgun with it. The Dragon Tails member yelped in surprise as Felica ripped the weapon from his hands before she swung it around and slammed the weapon into his head, knocking him back before she shot another hook at his legs and pulled them out from under him.

"Sleep it off hon" Felicia teased as she retracted her hooks before looking over to see Peter was still fighting the Punisher.

"You know Frank, I've gotta ask, did you receive your training at Stormtrooper boot camp?" Peter said as he dodged several more gunshots "Cause, your kinda missing a lot"

"Cute" Frank said with narrowed eyes as he kept shooting at Spider-man before he heard the familiar sound of a grenade hitting the ground close to him. He turned towards it before he made to jump behind cover before it went off in a bright flash.

Seeing the Punisher was blinded thanks to a flashbang from Felicia, he dropped down to where Castle was before he stuck his foot out as the man tried to stumble for cover and watched as the man tripped over his foot.

"Timber!" Peter snickered as he watched the heavily armed man stumble to the ground before Peter webbed both his hands to the ground.

"Ah, fuck!" the man growled as he felt his hands were securely webbed to the ground followed quickly by his feet.

"Ahh, it's the little things that get me sometimes" Peter said with a laugh as he went and kneeled down next to the man as he did his best to glare at Peter even though he could still barely see "You see Castle, maybe if you enjoyed the little things in life like me, you wouldn't be such a dark brooding sourpuss all the time. Maybe add a little more color to your outfit aside from black, white and red. You try sky blue or maybe orange? I hear orange is the new black... hehehe, see what I did there?"

"I'll take that into consideration you talkative hypocritical asshole!" Frank growled out.

"Hypocritical?" Peter gasped dramatically before he eyes Castle in confusion "What makes you say that?

"You stop criminals, right?" he asked as he glared at Peter, something the wall crawler thinks is the only thing the man's expression could make anymore.

"Uhh yeah?" Peter said with a slow nod "Wait, don't tell me you actually believe what Jameson says. I mean the guy once said I was a member of the Church of Humanity for crying out loud! You have any idea how many Cuban and Symkarian cigars I had to buy to convince Wolverine and the X-Men that I wasn't?"

"No, I just find it a little odd that you've let a career criminal like her stay free for so long... then again, this was before I realized you were fuckng this whole time" Frank hissed as he turned to roughly he thought the Black Cat was standing.

"If it helps Frankie, he'll whine and cry until I return what I stole" Felicia smirked as she approached the man "Trust me, a decade in Rykers is much better than hearing bug boy here go on and on about how disappointed he is in me"

"Heeey, no making fun of me in front of the semi bad guy!" Peter whined as he stood up.

"With how you act, I don't have to" Felicia giggled, causing Peter to scowl playfully at her before he saw that Frank was still glairing at him.

"What, is there something on my face?" he asked as he rubbed his mask.

"You really are a fucking idiot, aren't you?" he said with a shake of his head as the Police had finally arrived, along with Yuri.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter questioned but the Punisher remained silent.

"Don't let him get to you Spider, he's just pissy because he got his ass handed to him... again" Felicia snorted.

"Just keep on pushing me" Frank hissed as several police cruisers arrived and the officers began to climb out and move to secure the criminals while calling in backup and paramedics for any of the still living but wounded gang members.

"We'll take it from here Spider-man" one of the officers said as he approached Peter and Felicia.

"Sure thing George" Peter said with a nod towards the man before he looked back down at Frank "Now Frank, be good or I'm gonna have to come over to Rykers and give you a serious talking to"

"Blow me" he growled out.

"Mmm, looks like prison life is already taking it's toll" Felicia smirked as she shot out a grappling hook and soared into the air, followed closely by Peter.

"So, how long you give him until he breaks out this time?" Peter asked as he shot a web line out and swung beside Felicia.

"I give him a week, like last time" Felicia said with a shrug as she landed on a rooftop "He doesn't seem to like me"

"Yeah..." Peter said as he glanced back at the direction they came from "He really doesn't"

"Hey, relax" she said as she swatted his chest "He won't be the first 'vigilante' in this city to try and take me down"

"Yeah, but he's the only one that'll use a gun to try and do it" Peter said worriedly "He's not as nice as Moonknight"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Felicia snorted as she made her way towards the edge of a building "Come on Spider, the night's still young"

"That it is" Peter said with a nod as he made his way towards the edge of the building where Felicia was standing "So, where to next? Chinatown? Hell's Kitchen?"

Felicia tapped her chin in thought before an idea came to her and she glanced at Peter with a smirk "You still subscribed to Jameson's channel?"

"Yep!" Peter said with a nod before he gave her a curious look under his mask "Why?"

Felicia grinned as she pulled out one of her infamous little black cat statues "Wanna mess with him for a bit?"

Peter blinked at Felicia before he pulled her into a hug "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Yes, usually after I either give you a lap dance or head" Felicia chuckled as Peter released her and she shot her grappling hook out "Come on Lover, let's see how loud Jameson can yell"

...

"I told you already Jared, I refuse to allow Wilson Fisk on my show!" Jameson yelled as he stomped towards his office.

"But mister Jameson-" Jared, Jameson's producer started before the former Editor and Chief of the Daily Bugle suddenly rounded on him with a scowl as he poked the man's chest.

"Jared if you keep pestering me about Fisk then you can pack your crap up and see yourself out and go see if he'll hire you since you think he's such a wonderful man!" Jameson said as his face was right in Jared's his eyes burning holes into the young man's.

"Y-Yes sir..." Jared said nervously "I-I'll let his people know that you'll be unable to host him at this time"

"Bah don't be polite, just tell them that I said they can take this offer to have him on my show and shove it right up his several hundred pound asshole" Jameson said as he turned and made his way towards his office.

"I don't think he'll like that too much mister Jameson" Jared said with a nervous gulp.

"What, you think I'm scared of that modern day wannabe Scarface?" Jameson scoffed "Please, I've faced down worse than him on a trip to Madripoor and let me tell you, Fisk at his worse can't even begin to compete with some of the Drug lords in that cesspool of a city"

Jameson opened his door and took several steps inside before he came to a screeching halt, his eyes wide as he took in the state of his room "What in gods name?"

It was completely empty!

His desk, his chairs, his book cases, shelves, computer monitors and television were all gone. Jameson slowly scanned the room with wide unblinking eyes until they saw something in the corner of the room. Jameson slowly approached it and looked down at what he saw.

"Damn you..." he growled as he stared at the only thing left in his office, a calling card and obvious clue as to who did such an injustice on him.

Jameson's face grew red with blinding fury racing through his body and a vein began to pulse on his forehead as he stared at the cat statue nestled in a small web before he let out an enraged yell that one would think could rival the voice of Black Bolt.

 **"DAMN YOU, YOU WALL CRAWLING MENACE!"**

...

"Whelp, I think it's safe to say that Jameson dose not approve of our efforts to remodel his office" Peter said with a snicker as he and Felicia sat on a rooftop next door to Jameson's office.

"The things we do to try and improve his life" Felicia said with a shake of her head "Maybe if we try his home instead he'll be more appreciative"

Peter snorted at this "Oh I bet he'll love that"

Felicia grinned at this as she glanced back at the building with a thoughtful look on her face "How long do you think it'll take him to realize that all we did was move his stuff to the roof?"

"After he spends a few grand buying new furniture probably" Peter said with a laugh.

Felicia hummed at this as she leaned back and gazed out at the city "Well, this wasn't the best date I've had, but not the worse"

"What would be the worse date you've had?" Peter asked with a bemused expression "Me foiling another heist?"

Felicia's grin faltered for a moment before she cleared her throat "You'd be surprised Lover... you'd be surprised"

"What's that mean?" Peter questioned.

"Oh nothing" Felicia said with a carefree shrug as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head until she heard and felt a satisfying 'pop' in her back "If you need me Spider, I'll be calling it an early night. I have to meet up with my mother tomorrow and I'd rather not be half asleep for it"

"Oh yeah, she's moving back into the city, right?" Peter said as he stood up as well "She find a place yet?"

"Yeah, over on the Upper East side" Felicia said.

"Cool, cool" Peter said with a nod before a thought came to him "Hey, dose she know-"

"That I'm dating anyone? Or what I do in my spare time?" Felicia said as she gestured to her suit.

"Uh, both I guess" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes to both, though she doesn't know whom I'm dating specifically" Felicia revealed as she made her way towards the other side of the building.

"You don't talk about me?" Peter said with a frown.

"No, my mother's just... she get's anxious when she hears I'm dating and she hasn't met the boy... or girl" Felicia said with a sly wink thrown towards Peter.

"W-Wait, what?" Peter said with wide lenses _'Did she just say that she's... whoa'_

"Easy there Spider, I'm not in the sharing mood quiet yet" Felicia teased.

"What, pfft I know that, I mean what uh, what do you think I was thinking?" Peter said with an embarrassed cough as he found the distant 'A' of Avengers Tower interesting to look at.

"That you could get me into a threesome with another woman maybe" Felicia said with a grin and a shake of her head "I swear..."

"Well you don't have to if it'll make you uncomfortable, totally okay with it just being us. No one else, just you, me and that's it" Peter said as he placed a hand on Felicia's shoulder "And maybe New York's criminal element because let's be honest it's always going to be there"

"She can be a mean bitch when she wants to be" Felicia said with a laugh before she leaned up and gave Peter a peck on the cheek "Don't be late Friday. I've arranged a table for us at the 'Constant"

Peter's eyes widened at this "whoa, that's like a really expensive place to get in to"

"Yes, it is. And they don't give refunds if you can't make the reservation, so don't be late" Felicia said with a pointed look on her face.

"I'll make sure to clear my schedule for the evening then. If I see Shocker or Vulture, I'll let them know that I won't be able to kick their butts and to hit me up Saturday" Peter said as he watched Felicia make her way to the edge of the building before she stopped and looked back at him with a small smirk.

"Good boy..."

And with that, she shot off her grapiling hook and swung off into the night, leaving Peter standing there watching her go with a small grin under his face.

"Well, looks like we're still gonna be together for another week. Here's hoping I can make this date on time for a change... hopefully"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Spider-man vs... Monday! And Johnny Storm...


	3. Chapter 3

answers to reviewers questions and statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Oh there will be plenty of Spider-Cop moments in this story.

 **superpierce** : Well I know Daredevil would have been there, and the Fantastic Four if they were around and possibly Doctor Strange given the seemingly supernatural origins of Li's powers.

 **CRUDEN** : No, he just hates Mondays like everybody else. Only HYDRA likes Mondays.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : She just doesn't like Spider-man spending more time with a woman that isn't her, plus she's aware that Peter and MJ were close and she doesn't want to risk the opportunity of some old flame being rekindled. Plus she and MJ may not be the best of friends here.

 **The Sorrowful Deity:** Yes, a few weeks before the events of the game.

 **Akira Hayama** : Won't be the last time we see Castle and this won't be the last time he and Black Cat cross paths.

 **er kebbabaro** : Yeah, it was mentioned or at the very least alluded to that Felicia is bi way back in the story 'The Evil that Men Do'.

 **KasugaRomino** : The Fantastic Four is the only superhero team that'll be playing any role in this fic, the Avengers, or the West Coast Avengers as Peter mentioned in the game they were on the West Coast now, won't be involved barring a few reserve members like himself and even then it wont be heavy hitters like Thor or Hulk.

 **hellfire45** : Pretty sure she's always been bi, at least since the early to mid 2000's.

 **Newavenger92** : Yes, we will.

 **Esquire-man** : Spider-man is more connected to the Fantastic Four then the Defenders barring like one of it's members, Daredevil.

 **jtcookie96** : This is before the events of the game, so May is still around... for the moment.

 **Badger10** : It'll follow the vents of the game to a extent, like say seventy percent of it but with a few additions and deviations here and there.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : I may add Bobbi, there was a lot of potential there. Plus I'm not sure why it was said she and Peter had nothing in common. They have science they can bond over, science! Actually, it's been said that Spider-woman and Spider-man have had a breif relationship in the past, not sure when it happened, but it did. Castle is pretty black and white when it comes to criminals, to him Felicia is a criminal regardless if she's one of the 'good guys'. Now is she one worth killing, maybe, maybe not but her actions can get others killed sooo...

 **Guest** : Oh the podcast is a given, it's too funny to not have in this. And he will have plenty to say about Spidey and Cat's relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter couldn't stop the loud groan of annoyance and exhaustion from escaping him as he cracked his eyes open to glare at his blaring alarm on his phone. He reached out and grabbed the loud vibrating deice and held it up to his face, slightly relieved that he had the forethought to dim the brightness the night before. His screen read six in the morning and under the time it had the first three things he had to do today and when to be there.

The first, take a shower, get some clothes to wear and a backup pair and make a quick breakfast. Underneath that, he had to head over to the F.E.A.S.T. center to help his Aunt May and Mr. Li with the unloading and cataloging of a new shipment of food, both dry and freezer. And below that he had to meet up with Otto to go over a few designs for replacement limbs, today being arms and hands.

But he didn't want to get up...

"Too tired... too cozy..." Peter mumbled miserably as he listened to the alarm of his phone going off. He only got four hours of sleep last night, or this morning if one wanted to get technical about it.

"I hate Mondays... I hate them so very, very, very, very, very much. Getting sucker punched by rhino is more merciful then Mondays!" Peter whined as he very reluctantly climbed out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Peter was somewhat gad he wasn't at Felicia's place this morning, somehow that snow white haired beauty made Monday mornings even worse for him. Waking up all happy and ready to do her part in the world while he wanted to stay buried underneath the nice soft, warm covers and wait until it was the afternoon before he even began to entertain the idea of getting out of bed.

"Though that's mainly because I can convince her to spend a few more hours in said bed with me" Peter said with a dry laugh of amusement as he switched on the hot water and began to undress.

Twenty minutes later, and a small cup of cheap cold coffee so bitter it could peel the paint of Captain America's shield, Peter was out of the house and swinging towards the F.E.A.S.T. center with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Halfway to the center, Peter felt and heard his phone vibrate and quickly connected his suit's mask to it and had a small window open up on his lenses to see what it was.

It was a notification on his social media page from 'IronStark'.

"Wonder what Tony wants?" Peter said as he accessed the notification nd read the message.

 **'Hey underoos, stop by the tower later, I got something 'Amazing' for you to see!'.**

Peter chuckled at the message and sent a reply saying he'd be by later before another message cropped up.

 **'And tell your girlfriend to stop breaking in to my place and pillaging my liquor cabinet! :(.**

"I did warn him not to boast to Felicia that his system was thief proof" Peter said with a shake of his head as he soared through the air after releasing his web line and free fall for several stories before shooting another line out to swing from as he continued on his way.

Luck seemed to be smiling on Peter as he made it to the center without having to stop a single crime, he only hoped that it would hold until after work today. He's been late enough as it is and while Octavius hasn't been too vocal about it, Peter's sensed that the man was getting annoyed by it, especially with the Grant Review coming up in a few weeks. Peter could understand the man's nervousness, this review could either save or sink Otto and his life's work unless it's absolutely perfect.

"Don't worry Doc, we'll blow them out of the water with the review" Peter said as he finally saw the F.E.A.S.T. center up ahead and quickly dropped into an alley to change.

He was just in the middle of pulling his shirt on when he got a call from his Aunt "Hello?"

" _Peter, are you on your way yet?_ " his Aunt asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm just down the street Aunt May. Should be there in a few, maybe less" Peter said as he held the phone between his face and shoulder while he slipped on his shoes "Sorry if I'm a little behind. I slept through my first alarm and barely woke up to the second"

 _"Out late again last night hmm?"_ his aunt said in dry amusement _"Am I ever going to meet this mysterious girl that you've been running around with?"_

Peter's phone almost slipped from his spot as his eyes widened "What?"

 _"I mean, that's the only possible reason you were out so late right? You were... on a date?"_ his aunt said with a laugh " _Relax Peter, I was young and wild in my youth too a century ago. Same with your parents and uncle"_

Peter smiled a little at this "A century ago? You look barely a day over thirty"

 _"Maybe you should get those yes fixed if you think I'm a day over thirty"_ May said with a chuckle before it trailed off " _I have to go, Li's calling a staff meeting real quick. Just come find me after you get here. And I want to meet this meet this girl you've been running around with when you get the chance"_

"Will do Aunt May. Love you" Peter said.

 _"I love you too Peter"_ his mother figure responded before she ended the call and Peter placed his suit in a small little discreet pocket in his backpack and threw it over his shoulder and stared to make his way to the FEAST center, all the while humming the unofficial/official theme song for Spider-man made by Dazzler a few years back.

As he made his way down the crowded sidewalk, his mind drifted back to his aunt's request to meet the girl he's been 'running around with'. Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't worried, after his break up with Mary Jane, Peter was hesitant to introduce any girl he's tried to date to his Aunt. Mainly because most of the women he knows at a level he could date them were part of his 'Other' life.

"Yeah, I can just imagine how introducing Carol to her would go" Peter thought with a dry grin as he mentally played out said thought "Hey Aunt May, this is Carol, she used to be in the Air Force and was part of NASA at one point. oh, what's she do? She uh... she uh is a part time intergalactic warrior from a inter galactic empire that's been at war with another intergalactic empire for millions of years... and while she looks twenty, she's actually forty three, heh, gotta love space science, am I right?"

Peter shook his head at this as he made his way up the small stair case that led into the F.E.A.S.T. center and was just about to enter when he heard someone speak up behind him while the earth underneath his feet shook ever so slightly.

"As I live and breath, Peter Parker up and about before nine in the morning, on a Monday no less!"

 _'The heck?'_ Peter thought as he looked over his shoulder to see two people approaching him.

They made an odd pair, one a near seven foot mass of pure orange rock and muscle dressed in quadruple sized black and orange shirt and black pants and what Peter could only assume were some sort of size twenty orange and blue sneakers. The smaller, more human next to him had a wide grin of perfectly white teeth, bright blonde hair, equally bright blue eyes and a slim build that would have most women swooning over him dressed in some sort of high end designer level clothing that Peter swore cost more than a month's of rent for his apartment.

"Hey Ben!" Peter said with a wave to the orange rock man.

"Hey'a Pete" the resident strongman of the Fantastic Four said with a grin while Johnny scowled at Peter before he loudly cleared his throat, getting both men's attention.

"Uh Ben, you know it's against the law to have prissy pretty boy wannabes out without a leash, right?" Peter said with a frown towards Johnny Storm, the Human Torch and the youngest member of the Fantastic Four.

"Yeah I know, but I'm hoping by not having one he'll wander off and never come back" Ben said with a smirk.

"Hey, that's mean you oversized pile of gravel!" Johnny scowled at the man next to him "Besides, what would Sue do?"

"Change the locks on the Baxter building and hope you never come back?" Peter guessed with a laugh.

"Thank me" Ben said dryly.

"Oh you both suck so much" Johnny said with a scowl before he held his fist out and bumped it with Peter's "So what brings you out here?"

"Helping them take inventory with a few things before I head to work" Peter said as they entered the center "You?"

"Told you he'd forget" Ben said dryly as he gave a few people a wave who were gaping in surprise at him "remember, last week? You asked if the FF would like to stop by?"

"I did?" Peter said with a frown as he tried to remember back when he said that.

"To be fair, we were trying to avoid being killed by an army of Ultron controlled Sentinels on steroids" Johnny said as he and Peter watched Ben get suddenly swarmed by several children.

"Oh yeah, now I remember" Peter said as he finally remembered asking the first superhero family when he, them, the X-Men and Captain America, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch joined forces to stop Ultron from using Sokovia's capital city as a make shift asteroid to cause an extinction level event "Wait, didn't you say that you had better things to do then hang out with a bunch of homeless people?"

Johnny winced at this before he gave Peter a wide grin "Yeah, but then I thought it over and realized that women love it when a guy like me shows he cares about the less fortunate"

Peter rolled his eyes at this "Of course that's why you came. For the women"

Johnny smirked at this before he nodded towards Ben and his new little entourage "yeah, while pebbles over there thought it'd be great for the kids to meet a superhero"

"Well he is good with kids, and they do tend to love him over you" Peter admitted.

"Exactly" Johnny said with a nod before Peter's words registered in his brain "Hey, kids love me too! I'm the most lovable out of the entire Four!"

"Most loved to go away, probably" Peter said with a snicker as a little girl wandered over to Peter and Johnny and looked up at the two with wide eyes, causing the two young adults to glance down at her.

"Sup kiddo" Johnny gave her a smile "Want an autograph?"

The little girl blinked up at Johnny "You know mister Parker?"

"Yes I do" Johnny said as he patted Peter on the shoulder "We met back when he was taking pictures of that second rate 'D' lister Spider-man"

"Second rate huh?" Peter said as he scowled at the Human Torch.

Johnny smirked at this "Yeah. Shame you spent so much time taking pictures of him when you had someone like me flying around. Being my personal photographer could have gotten you ahead in life more than working at the Bugle ever did"

Peter's brow twitched at this while the little girl looked at Johnny in confusion "But Spider-man's the best hero ever! He's also super pretty!"

At this, Johnny and Peter both looked at the girl with varying degrees of confusion, mainly on Johnny's face as he asked "What makes you think that? He wares a mask all the time!"

"That's how you know he's super pretty" the girl said with a big beaming smile "He's so pretty that if he let others see him, they'd pay more attention to him than the other pretty people"

Peter glanced at Johnny with a smirk "Well, hard to argue against that logic, eh hot head?"

"Be quiet you" Johnny said with a scowl towards the man while the little girl giggled before she turned and ran back to the rest of the kids as Ben held up several tables with one hand for a small cheering crowd.

"That has to be the smartest child ever" Peter said with a snort, causing Johnny to roll his eyes.

"I'm willing to let it go because she's six and doesn't know any better. Thinking Spider-man is prettier than me! I'm hotter than the sun when I want to be" Johnny complained.

"Now if only you could be as bright as it" Peter said with a snicker.

"Don't make me burn you" Johnny warned.

"Don't make me tell on you to your sister" Peter fired back with a laugh "We both know she's going to take my side"

"No she won't"

"Yes she will"

"Na-huh"

"Ya-huh"

"Na-huh"

"Ya-huh"

"Na-huh"

"Whatever you say flame brain, whatever you say" Peter said with a grin as he gestured for the man to follow him to the kitchen so he could take a quick inventory of the latest shipment of good.

Peter took a quick look around and saw a small pallet with small and medium boxes stacked to his chest with a note on it saying it still needed to be inventoried. The wall crawler quickly made his way over and began to open the boxes up, with a little help from his superhuman strength while Johnny, unsurprisingly, decided to sit back and watch.

"Soooo... how's things been?" Johnny asked as he leaned against the crate while Peter went through a few boxes that were filled with cereal and crackers.

"Oh you know, same old, same old" Peter said with a shrug as he examined a few of the canned food packages at the bottom of the boxes before setting them aside "What about you guys?"

"Oh you know, same old same old" Johnny said with a smirk "Exploring stuff, fighting new stuff we discovered that wants to eat us or in Reed's case this one time rip his brain out while they wore his face and then have some weird sex ritual with some ancient statue god that will unleash a plague of some kind on their mortal enemies. Oh and we foiled another plan by Doom and try to fight off the legions of women that want me"

"Yeah they want you... about as much as they want athletes foot" Peter said with a snort.

"Your just jealous" Johnny retorted with a challenging grin.

"Oh, am I? Am I really?" Peter said as he gave the Human Torch a smirk.

"Yes!" Johnny said as he pointed a glare at Peter "I can walk into any room and get a girl without even so much as looking at them while they barely blink at you"

"Fine, you caught me" Peter said as he slumped his shoulders in defeat "I am jealous. Jealous that while you have a crap ton of women that are a cross between swimsuit models and movie actresses hanging off your arms, I'm stuck with the every enchanting, butt kicking femme fatal that is Felicia Hardy"

Johnny was about to agree with the man before Parker's words registered in his brain "Wait, your new girlfriend is Felicia Hardy? The you know who that recently stole the you know what from Reed's lab just to prove that she could even though she got sucked into the Negative Zone and nearly eaten by some weird giant lizard looking thing?"

The look on Reed's face when he returned from his conference to see that his lab was infiltrated and the Ultimate Nullifier had been stolen... Dr. Doom would offer up every bit of arcane knowledge he had and then some just to see it in person. Johnny had discreetly recovered the image from the various security devices in the man's lab in the event he ever needed to use it to bargain with Doom, the man might actually take it.

"Yeah..." Peter said with a solemn nod before he gave the pyrokinetic a grin "Why? Are you jealous?"

Johnny's brow twitched at this before he sighed in defeat "Yeah... I kinda am actually. None of the girls I've been with look nearly as hot in black as she does"

Peter chuckled at this as he resumed checking the various boxes while Johnny looked around the kitchen while they both listened to the various kids outside laughing and cheering at being picked up by Ben.

"You know, I was gonna ask Reed if he could donate some cash your guys way when he and Sue get back from that conference thing in France" Johnny said as he glanced out towards the make shift cafeteria with a thoughtful look on his face "Heck, he can help Li with designing some new centers. I know Sue would love to help"

"Really?" Peter said with wide eyes "I'm sure Li would love that. He's been trying to get more big names to support us lately"

"Hasn't Osborn?" Johnny asked with a frown "I mean, with you and Harry working part time here, you'd think he'd wanna help out. If nothing else, to help him look better to the media. Especially with election season coming up"

"He's ok'd a few places for F.E.A.S.T. to build some new shelters, but that's about it" Peter said with a shake of his head "Ever since Harry left for his trip to Europe, he hasn't been very forthcoming with helping this place out. And I know for a fact Li would never go asking him for help. He wasn't too thrilled to have the man involved, no matter how small, in the first place"

"He not a fan Storm'n Norman?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"I don't think so, no" Peter said as he finished going through the last boxes "Ok, that should be it for the canned foods"

"What about those" Johnny nodded towards another pallet of food.

Peter followed his gaze and shook his head "Nah, that's all been checked already. It's mostly dried stuff and ingredients"

"Need help moving it?" Johnny questioned as he threw a thumb over his shoulder "I can go get Ben to move it. The kids would get a kick out of him holding the whole thing over his head with one hand probably"

"Thanks, but I think the kids prefer the piggy back rides" Peter said as he and Johnny both looked out the door to see Ben walking around with seven kids holding on to his arms, shoulders, legs and head.

"Looks like their not the only ones" Johnny said with a smile as he watched Ben laugh as one of the kids, a little girl sat on top of his head and declare herself queen of the moving mountain.

"Yeah..." Peter nodded as he heard his phone go off and pulled it out to see that Jameson had a new episode of 'Just the Facts' on "Hmm, wonder what my number one fan boy has to say today"

"Your a walk crawling menace web head" Johnny said in a poor imitation of Jameson's voice as Peter tuned in to the podcast "Or something alone those lines"

 _"My fellow New Yorkers..."_

"I like how it sounds like he's about to give some presidential speech thing" Johnny said as he leaned against the counter top.

"John Jonah Jameson Junior for President of the United States... yikes" Peter said with a shiver "Just send my to the Age of Apocalypse now and leave me. It'll be more merciful"

"Amen to that" Johnny agreed with a laugh as he and Peter listened in.

 _"-last night a great injustice was done against me, for speaking out against one of the city's greatest threats. That threat being SPIDER-MAN!"_ Jonah yelled at the end with rage " _Last night, after I went off the air and prepared to head home to my darling wife, he and his little sidekick, that cheap second rate jewel thief, oh sorry, former jewel thief, because according to my producer, she's some reformed person! But that's beside the point! They broke into my office last night and vandalized it! They even had the nerve to leave some demented calling card so that I would know it was them! They were marking me!"_

"You did that?" Johnny asked with a bemused look on his face "It was all over the internet this morning"

"Yes, the real trick was doing it while everyone was in the other room" Peter said with a grin as he and Johnny continued to listen in.

 _"Do you hear me you wall crawling menace?_ " Jameson shouted _"I'm on to you and your little friend! And I will not be bullied by the likes of you! You think you've got a chance against me? Well just you wait! What- No Jerry we're gonna keep going! No I don't care if the contract says we have to advertise them, this is more important than talking about some retarded-"_

"And, mute" Peter said as he shut off his phone and put it back in his pocket

Johnny could help but snicker at this before he glanced at Peter "Was it worth it?"

"I will die with no regrets"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, a typical patrol for Spider-man, and Amazing reveal and work at the lab...


	4. Chapter 4

answers to reviewers questions and statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Depends.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Peter will try to be the go between the two and get them to act civil around one another but Felicia's... territorial. Sable will appear as she did in the game but Peter will have a little more knowledge of her.

 **Badger10** : It's more like science bros than father figure with Tony acting as the cool older brother.

 **CRUDEN** : Something like that.

 **superpierce** : The Avengers were dealing with something else at the time and the X-men just happen to be around to take on Ultron which in turn caused the malevolent A.I. to take control of a small army of Sentinels.

 **Spawn Hades** : A few events from the MCU have occurred in this story like Iron Man, Thor and Captain America's origins and to some extent the Rise of Ultron and the formation of the Avengers.

 **Batcat12** : It'll be happening within the next two or three chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter idly hummed to himself as he casually swung between several hundred foot high skyscrapers with only a single web line keeping him from falling to his death. He had a few hours until he needed to be at Otto's to help with their latest project and decided to swing by Avengers Tower to see what it was that Stark wanted to show him.

 _'I swear if it's just another one of his armors for him to show off I'm gonna web it shut with my extra strength webbing and leave'_ Peter thought dryly as he leaped through the air and shot another web line out _'I mean I get it Tony, your richer than god... unfair by the way... and your super smart and like making Iron suits even though your armor actually has very little iron in it and instead is made of a modified strain of titanium and-'_

Peter's musings were cut off by the sounds of screaming below, causing him to glance down at the alley he was over and see four men surrounding a woman while another but was beating the ever loving hell out what looked like either her boyfriend, husband or hell even her friends with benefits.

"Well that's just no good" Peter said as he let go of his web line and fell several stories before he shot another out and used it to swing to the side of the building that overlooked the thugs and began to crawl down to them after he connected with the wall.

"Just give us the money and you'll be fine..." said the thug beating the guy.

"Just give them the stuff!" thee woman shouted in distress.

For some reason, this whole thing seemed a little off to Peter as he observed the scene as he slowed his descent. The man getting beat didn't seem to be getting hit all that hard and the four guys around the woman weren't restraining her, hell she wasn't even trying to move. Now Peter could be slow sometimes, despite his gifted intellect, but even Rhino would be able to see that this whole scene seemed... rehearsed.

 _'Badly rehearsed'_ Peter thought with a small grin ' _Still, these guys are going to a lot of trouble to try and get my attention for whatever reason. Might as well give them what they want. I mean, what's the worse that'll happen? Some dark and mysterious guy that's head of some super spy agency thing is gonna come out of the shadows after I'm done and tell me that he's been stalking me and wants me to join the Avengers?'_

That was a good memory.

Peter popped his knuckles before he detached from the wall and fell to the ground, landing in a crouch before the group and stood up and placed his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out "Halt evil doers, it is I! The Amazing Spider-man!"

"HA! He actually fell for it!" the thug 'beating' the guy said as he helped up his apparent accomplice while the four around the woman began to approach Peter. The woman herself quickly made her way out of the alley, leaving her male accomplices to face the wall crawler.

"Wait, did you guys just pretend to be robbing that guy just to et my attention?" Peter said with a snicker as he looked at the thugs "Aww, how sweet of you. I feel really special"

"You gonna be feeling special alright when we're done with you, specially dead!" the thug that was playing the victim said with a smirk.

"Riiiiight" Peter said before his spider-sense went off before he heard the sound of tires screeching behind him, causing him to look back and seen a white van racing down the other side of the alley before it hit the brakes and came to a stop.

 _'...Okay, they really put some thought into this'_ Peter thought as the doors for the van opened and more men began to pile out. The Wall crawler's eyes narrowed as he watched the recent arrivals begin to surround him, all armed with various bats, crowbars, lead pipes and even a-

"Is that an actual chainsaw?" Peter said as he eyed one of the thugs who was carrying around a rusted looking chainsaw straight out of a horror movie.

"I'm gonna carve you up bitch!" the man said with a dark grin as he started up the chainsaw.

Peter blinked at the guy before he looked at the others "Where'd you get him from? A backwoods trailer park in Texas?"

"We don't know, he just kinda showed up and hasn't left us alone since" one of the thugs said with a depressed sigh before he glared at Peter "Enough talk, waste this fucker!"

"Oh nooo, whatever shall I do as I find myself yet again surrounded by people that want to kill me" Peter said in a dry, sarcastic tone as he shot several web bullets at the man with a chainsaw and a bat before he leaped into the air and stuck to the side of the wall, giving himself the high ground and away from the limited reach of the criminals' weapons of choice.

"Hey get down here and fight us like a man you pussy ass bitch!" one of the men shouted in frustration at Peter.

"Really?" Peter said as he quirked his head to the side in amusement "You want a guy that can lift cars and punch through solid concrete to come down and face you guys up close and personal? Okay!"

The man barely got another word in before Peter shot off the wall and speared right into the man, knocking him to the ground as Peter used his momentum to roll over the stunned man, grab a fistful of his clothes and then threw him into two of his friends. To make sure they didn't get back up, Peter webbed them down with several web bullets before he turned his attention to the rest and saw that they were surrounding him and looked like they were all about to charge at the same time. Peter's eyes narrowed as he quickly flipped a small switch on his webshooters, a new feature he added recently for just such occasions.

 _'Here's hoping it doesn't jam... again_ ' Peter thought as his spider-sense tingled seconds before the thugs all bum rushed him.

It was than that Peter reacted.

"Web barrage!" he shouted as he raised his arms and pressed down on the triggers for his webshooters.

Web fluid fired out of the small devices at rapid speeds in the forms of what could only be described as globs as the webshooters regulators had been switched off, allowing for high volumes of web to pass through at rapid speeds that caused Peter's arms to shake. Peter turned in a circle, hitting numerous thugs and covering them in thick coatings of webbing, the force of some of his web 'globs' sending them flying back and sticking them to the wall while others collapsed under the weight of the web and became stuck to the floor. After several seconds, and the faint 'beep' from Peter's webshooters indicating they were empty, the alleyway was covered in web fluid and every person but Peter was webbed to some sort of surface, letting out muffled curses.

"Yes it worked!" Peter beamed as he looked around at the webbing wonderland he made as he reloaded his webshooter and switched back on the regulator "Well, I call that a successful test. What do you guys think? What, you think so too? Aww thanks guys, that means a lot to me"

Before Peter could say anymore, he heard police sirens from several cars approaching the alley, at least he thought they were. He quickly took his phone out and connected his mask's systems to it and activated his police scanner to see if they were reacting to his scene and not another.

"Well boys, I got good news and bad news, which do you all want to hear first?" Peter said as he put his phone away and looked at the restrained criminals "Goods news it is then. Good news is that you won't be webbed up for very much longer, the bad news, it's the boys in blue coming to get you out and taking you all to a nice comfort cell down town"

Again, Peter was met with a series of muffled curses and insults, one of the thugs managing to flip Peter off.

"Well, see ya guys hopefully not for a long time and if not, hopefully this little experience has set you straight!" Peter said with a two finger salute as he jumped into the air with an inhuman leap and shot a web line out to swing away on just as the first police cruisers stopped at the entrance to the alley and the officers inside exited the vehicles.

...

"So, what took you so long?" Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and one of the founding six members of the Avengers said as he stood on the launch pad for either a Quinn Jet or a helicopter, his arms crossed and a bemused look on his face as Peter landed before him.

"Oh you know, some bad guys tried to ambush me, I beat them and I had to rescue a kid's balloon and help give an old lady directions to the farmer's market" Peter said with a shrug before he looked around "So, where's Pepper and Morgan at?"

"Pepper's at work and Happy took Morgan to Coney Island for the day" Tony said as he gestured for Peter to follow him into the tower.

"why couldn't you take her?" Peter asked with confusion.

"Because my Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man… I got banned from it after a fight there between me, Reaper and Wonder Man" Tony said with a shrug "Which is totally unfair by the way considering I arrived after the Ferris wheel was destroyed"

"That's not how Jonah put it on his Podcast" Peter snickered as they entered a lavish modern styled living room with a connected kitchen that held appliances that combined were worth more than his apartment and his Aunt's house combined twice over.

"Yeah, they even sued me because of it!" Tony grumbled "Why'd it have to be me?"

"Because between you and Simon, you have the money" Peter stated.

Tony stopped and thought about it for a second before nodding "Good point"

The two silently made their way into the labs, the tables filled with numerous inventions, both made or partly made or just schematics written on paper or napkins or even the tables itself littering the place. Peter, no matter how many times he's been there, was always taken back by the place. As the duo passed a few tables, a capsule began to rise from the floor with a large spider modeled after Peter's symbol on it. Peter quirked a brow at it as Tony stepped to the side with a pleased grin on his face.

"Peter Parker, I'd like to introduce you to my newest armor or should I say, your newest armor... The Iron Spider Suit!" Tony said as the capsule opened to reveal a suit that was vaguely similar to his in that it had a red torso, arms, legs and head with a web like design on them.

But that was where the similarities ended, the spider symbol was far larger and possessed a gold boarder that reached around his torso and was also visible on his arms, legs and around his waist. The blue was darker, almost black in color and seemed more armored than his suit, in fact the whole suit looked more armored than his. Peter's eyes practically bulged at of his head as he stared at the suit before him, his hand slowly rising and drifting towards it of it's own accord. Tony had to hold back a laugh as he watched the young hero marvel at his latest creation.

"Cool huh?" Tony said as he nodded towards the suit "It's made with my Nanoparticles and reeact to your thoughts. So long as you have enough material to manipulate, you can make practically anythign with it. Extra spider limbs, a cape for whatever reason, even web shooter cannons"

"Why web shooter cannons?" Peter said as he glanced at Tony with a curious expression.

"Bitches love cannons!" Tony said with a smirk.

"That's... I'm not sure how to respond to that" Peter said with a sigh before he grinned at the accomplished man "Thanks for the suit though, really. This is way better than what I've got currently"

"Well I can't have one of 'MY' Avengers running around in a glorified onesie when the rest of 'MY' team looks like a bunch of badasses!" Tony said with a smirk that caused Peter to furrow his brow.

"What's with the emphasis on 'My'?" he asked before he shook his head "Are you two ever going to kiss and make up?"

"Probably not" Tony said with a casual shrug as he turned his attention back to one of his cars "And even if we did, how would I know he was being honest?"

"Oh, and your the definition of an honest guy?" Peter asked with a pointed look.

"I don't lie about someone killing your parents" Tony argued back with some heat to his voice.

"No, you'd just try to cover it up and deal with it and then say something years down the line when I'd stumble across it" Peter said with a shake of his head as his phone went off, causing him to reach into his suit's belt and remove the device and see that he received a text from Otto.

 _Peter, I just wanted to let you know that the new custom parts have come in and I think I got out transmitters for the prosthetics neural network to work again. I'm going to test it out after lunch, I could use some help._

"Your boss?" Tony asked as he picked up a broken down Iron Man gauntlet and began to fiddle with it.

"Yeah" Peter said as he responded with 'he'd be there' before he saw he also got a text from Felicia and opened it.

What he was greeted to was a selfie of her at what he assumed was some sort of clothing store's changing room, dressed in a ivory colored swim suit that did a great job of showing off her legs, thighs and he could only begin t imagine what her backside looked like in it. Under the picture was a small message from Felicia that caused Peter to blush.

 _Looks good hmm? But it's a little tight on my body, I might need your help later getting it off baby._

"Sweet Jesus on a grill"

Peter jumped a little before he looked to see that Tony was now looming over him, looking at the picture that Felicia sent him. He scowled at the older man as he pulled the phone out of the man's sight and took a few steps away "Dude!"

"What?" Tony said as he held up his hands and backed away.

"You, you have a wife already!" Peter pointed at the man "And a kid! Stop ogling my girlfriend, who need I remind you is old enough to be your own daughter!"

"There's no crime in looking and wondering how it is that my favorite wall crawler was able to ensnare a looker like that in his web of awkward nerding and lame quips" Tony said grin "And seeing that, I'm starting to see why you kept turning down all those hotties I sent your way. Hell, I know I would too"

"Dude, stop talking before I throw something at you and then web it to you" Peter said as he put his phone away, but not before he sent a text saying he'd love to swing by later and help Felicia out of that suit so long as she helped him out of a new suit that he'd be getting soon.

Tony snorted as he approached the capsule with Peter's new armored suit and typed a few things on the small touch screen on it before the suit started to slowly breakdown and compact itself into a small spider shaped device no bigger than the drones that Peter used. The billionaire former playboy picked the spider up and tossed it to Peter who caught it eagerly.

"Let me know how it runs kid and if it needs any adjustments-"

"I'll manage" Peter said as he studied his new suit with a eager grin.

"Of course you will" Tony said sarcastically before he clapped his hands "Now, best get going, your boss is calling and Pepper is gonna be home any minute now and well..."

"No need to tell me twice" Peter said with a face at the image of Tony being... intimate.

Tony chuckled and watched Peter go before he remembered something "Oh and Pete?"

"Yeah?" Peter stopped and looked back at Tony with a raised brow.

"As you know Morgan's birthday is coming up and we all know your her favorite superhero... _which is ridiculous by the way_... so I was wondering if you'd stop by and surprise her" Tony asked in a hopeful tone.

Peter blinked at this before nodding "Sure thing. I'd love to swing by"

"thank you" Tony said with a grateful nod "And no taking her on any swinging adventures!"

"Got it" Peter said with a hidden smile as he slipped his mask on and placed the Iron Spider Armor in his belt's storage compart.

"And on web catapults into the lake!" Tony said with an annoyed glare.

"I'd never!" Peter laughed as he left the lab as Tony followed him to the lab's door and glared at the wall crawler's back.

"And no little web shooters for her to use at school... again!"

"Yes Mister Stark!" Peter snickered as he turned down the hall and made his way back to the pad he arrived at earlier.

He just entered the living room again before he saw that it was now occupied by someone else and stopped at the sight of them.

"Hey Peter Parker, you going somewhere?" they asked with amusement.

"H-Hey Carol..." Peter waved towards the Human Kree hybrid as she sat on one of the high end couches, her legs folded her to her and a tablet in her hand.

She wasn't dressed in her typical red and blue suit or even the new black leather looking one she's taken to wearing while she operated on Earth. Instead she was dressed in a red tank top, blue sweat pants and a pair of black socks. She was one of the few women that could make lazy weekend clothes look like they could be paraded on some runway for a Modeling show.

Carol grinned as she put her tablet down before looking back at Peter with amusement "Hey yourself, haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah... you can thank Tony for that" Peter said with a sigh "When he found out how I teamed up with 'The Enemy' to fight Ultron he banned me from the Tower for a whole week!"

"Stark let you back in after only a week?" Carol said in surprise before she scowled and folded her arms under her very generous bust "Asshole, he wouldn't even so much as talk to me after he found out that I helped Rogers deal with Taskmaster for a whole month!"

"Clearly you aren't his favorite" Peter joked.

Carol huffed before she patted the seat next to her and smiled at the younger hero "Wanna seat? It's been ages since we've hung out and I'm beginning to think your avoiding me"

Peter weighed the offer as he checked his mask's small HUD for the time. He still had some time before he needed to be at Otto's to help with the new prosthetics. Plus, Carol was right, ever since they, Tony, Vision, War Machine and Spider-woman teamed up with the Fantastic Four to stop some bug looking warlord from the Negative Zone from invading Earth, they hadn't really had a chance to talk and hang out. Then again, with their busy schedules it was no wonder, Peter had his responsibilities as Spider-man and as Peter Parker to FEAST and his job as Otto's assistant while Carol had her duties as a intergalactic peacekeeping Warrior.

"Sure" Peter said with a nod, causing Carol's grin to brighten even more as she moved over a little and watched as Peter sat down next to her and let out a sigh as he sank into the couch "Man, where's Tony get these things?"

"Some Ikea that only the rich seem to know about" Carol joked as she stretched her legs out.

It didn't escape her notice that Peter's gaze very briefly flickered to her legs as they extended out and Carol had to hold back a joke about liking what he saw. Not that she didn't mind him checking her out, it was nice to have a young cute guy like Peter finding her attractive. Part of her wondered if he preferred her in her red and blue suit or her new black one that showed off quite a bit of skin than her more conservative suit.

 _'Maybe at the next party I'll get a few drinks in him and ask. Pete always seems more honest and far more bold when he's had a bit of liquid courage'_ Carol thought with a grin as she pulled her legs in and turned towards Peter "So, what've you been up to lately?"

"Oh you know, the usual" Peter said with a shrug "Swing around, fight bad guys, try not to be late for work, occasionally team up with another superhero or good guy with a questionable morality to fight a even worse guy. You?"

"Teamed up with Gladiator to take on Thanos" Carol said with a shrug.

"Whoa" Peter said with awe "How'd that go?"

"Umm..."

...

 _Carol spat out a glob of blood and several teeth before Thanos's boot slammed into her back, nearly snapping her spine in half as he held Gladiator by the throat before headbutted the Shi'ar warrior and sent him flying through the air._

 _"I tire of these annoyances…" Thanos said as he grabbed Carol by the hair and lifted her up, his eyes glowing with cosmic energy "Where is the Power Stone?"_

 _"Fuck you!" Carol spat before a large armored fist slammed into her face, creating s shockwave that tore up the ground around her and Thanos and sent her flying in the same direction as Gladiator while above the three, Thanos's warships and the Shi'ar fleet hammered away at each other with weapons capable of leveling moons._

...

"I survived, barely but that's better than most huh?" Carol said sheepishly _'And Thanos still didn't get the stone, so point for me!'_

To bad she couldn't properly eat solid food for a week afterwards and Gladiator last she checked was still recovering.

"Well, I'm glad" Peter said as he placed a hand on Carol's shoulder "And you got in some good hits too, right?"

"A few" Carol said with a nod before she and Peter both heard a sound come from his phone. Carol watched with amusement as Peter apologized and checked to see what it was before he sighed. Carol leaned over to see that his social media page had just made it to fifteen million fans, well over a hundred times as many as she had since making her own account on the same App "Someone's popular"

"Uh, hehehe, yeah" Peter chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, my alerts for this are usually silent"

"It's fine" Carol said with a shrug before she glanced at his phone and memorized his username "So long as you add me later to it"

"Sure thing" Peter said with a smile "You'll bring the total heroes who follow me to a even ten!"

"Really?" Carol asked with intrigue "Who are the other nine if you don't mind sharing?"

"Well four of them are Reed, Johnny, Sue and Ben" Peter revealed as he showed her the usernames for the Fantastic Four, Reed's being ReedRichards, Sue's InvisableMom, Ben's ClobberingTime, and Johnny's eye rolling worthy SuperNovaHandsome.

"And five through nine are?" Carol asked with a grin.

"The others are Jess, Murdock, Logan, Tony and Steve!" Peter said with pride.

Carol's brow rose at the last one "Steve?"

"I know right?" Peter said with a nod "I didn't even know he had one!"

"Yeah... and Jess to it seems" Carol said, barely hiding the annoyance at hearing Spider-woman was also following Peter.

The twenty five year old hadn't been exactly subtle in her... intrigue, in regards to Peter.

Peter nodded as he prepared to put his phone away before Carol stopped him, causing the wall crawler's lenses to widen slightly as he looked at her in surprise "Uh, yes?"

"Hey, you mind sharing a picture with me?" Carol asked with a small pout "I don't have nearly as many followers as you and I was hoping that by sharing a photo with me would help"

"Uh, yeah, sure thing Carol" Peter said with a nod as he slipped his mask on and held hi phone up to get both him and Carol in it.

Carol moved a little closer to Peter and gave the camera what she hoped was a 'lowkey sexy grin' and waited for the flash. After a few seconds, the camera beeped and flashed before Peter brought the phone back and began the process of uploading the phot to his account and typed in a quick hashtag to go with the post. The human Kree hybrid peeked at the screen and grinned at what she saw Peter put to go with their picture.

#MarvelousCompany

"Thanks Pete" Carol said as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on the man's masked cheek, causing him to tense up "Trust me, adding me will be one of the smartest things you've ever done. Just don't expect any nudes... yet"

"Y-Yeah, uh fine- I mean, yeah happy help, I mean happy to help" Peter said as he suddenly stood up "Wow would you look at the time. I uh, I gotta go and... go!"

Carol waved at the man as he quickly made his way to the pad outside, practically running from the smirking blonde, before leaping off the edge and into the city below.

...

There were times that Peter wondered if he should invest in some sort of faster way to travel the skyline of New York City, like maybe a jetpack, he was sure he could whip one up at Avengers Tower or even see if SHIELD would lend him one. Fury did kind of owe him, well he actually did owe him in Peter's opinion for all the crap he's had to do for the paranoid super spy, half of which was cleaning up the older man's mess when some SHIELD project went wrong or a bad guy stole something from them... again.

Still, the webslinger was able to make it to Otto's lab from Avengers in record time, at least compared to the last several, and was in his work clothes and walking into the workspace within five minutes of arriving.

"Ah, Peter, good to see you made it..." Otto said from his desk, a cup of tea in his hand. He glanced at the time and quirked a brow in amusement "And on time for a change, this must be a special occasion"

"The universe had decided to give me a pass for the day Doc" Peter joked as he made his way over to his work station.

"Let's hope it keeps up" Otto said with a grin as he stood up from his seat, cup in hand "The Grant Review is soon and if we want to keep getting funding from them, this test has to go perfectly, or as perfect as possible"

"Shouldn't be too hard Doc, we never disappoint" Peter said with a nod.

Otto nodded "Yes, but we can't let that go to our heads Peter, one too many scientists in their days let hubris get the better of them. I'd rather not add our names to that very large and very long list if I can help it"

"Right, wait until after we make millions with this" Peter said with a snort "Heh, I made a funny. Me with millions at my disposal. That'd be the day"

The world renown scientist chuckled as he picked up a tablet and handed it to Peter as he took a sip of his tea "Here, I need you to go over the specs that I've worked up for our latest prosthetic. Still in developmental stage but I have a good feeling about it. I think I've found a way to reduce the reactionary time for the neural network"

"I'm on it Doc" Peter said with a snort as he brought up the scehmatics to the latest prostetic they were working on and began to scan it "Now let's see how we can improve this bad boy..."

If they were gonna 'wow' the Review Board, this new prostetic limb had to be perfect.

 _'Which it will, with me and Otto working on it_ ' Peter thought as he flipped through the schematic and made a few adjustments where he thought were needed.

"Peter?" Otto said from his workspace, his computer opened up to his email.

"Yeah Doc?" Peter said as he glanced over at his mentor and friend.

"You used to intern for Stark, right?" Otto said with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, but only for a summer" Peter said with a sheepish grin "Kinda late one too many times and Pepper was pressured to let me go by the board of directors..."

In reality Stark didn't really care if Peter missed the official hours for his internship, they more than made up for it after hours and on the numerous weekends Peter stayed at the tower. It was the eventual 'Civil War' between Tony and Steve that ended Peter's internship when the Queens born vigilante tried to take on Antman/Giant Man and got punted into a building for his troubles.

Safe to say, Pepper was furious at Tony and demanded that Peter be moved back down to reserve Avenger status and benched.

' _Can't say I blame Tony... I'd be benching myself if Pepper looked at me like that'_ Peter thought with a mental shiver at the glare she gave Tony that day.

"Well it seems despite your brief tenure with Stark, it seemed to have made an impression on him" Otto said with a hum "He wants to partner with us"

"Really?" Peter said in surprise as he got up and quickly made his way over the computer that Otto was at and read the email. After a few seconds, Peter glanced at Otto "Are you going to accept it?"

"I'm not sure" Otto said with an uncertain expression on his face as he leaned back in his chair and cupped his chin in thought "It's certainly help with the funding, but Stark is a businessman first and a scientist second more often than not. And Iron Man third..."

"He's not a bad guy Doctor, and I think he could help out a lot" Peter said with a small shrug.

"I have no doubt, but Stark has enemies that so do love to target his business ventures and I'm not sure we'd be able to survive some of the hits thrown out way... at least, at the moment" Otto sighed as he rubbed his temples "I need to think on this"

"I'd be worried if you didn't Doc, I mean working with Stark is... interesting" Peter said with a sheepish chuckle.

' _Trust me Doc, it's not an experience your likely to forget'_

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Black Cat decides to re-mark her territory in light of Peter's latest post...


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **darthwolf** : Far From Home was pretty good, better than Homecoming in my opinion.

 **superpierce** : It's the same Iron Spider suit from the MCU. As for what happened to Steve and Tony, same thing as in the MCU. Tony found out Bucky killed his parents and that Steve knew.

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** : She will be, but for now her and Peter's relationship, like actually dating and all that is still new to her and she's uneasy with Peter being around women as attractive as her but more cairing for Peter Parker than Spider-man. Spider-man will get a few things in this story aside from upgraded tech.

 **Trey Alexander** : Tis the bruden of being Spider-man.

 **CRUDEN** : No, she won't be. Maybe.

 **Badger10** : If you mean will there be heroes to help with certain events of the game, then yes there will be.

 **DeimosVulcan12** : No, Thanos won't be coming ot Earth anytime soon in this story. Yeah, there'll be a chapter that has Spider-man team up with a few X-men later int he story. No, Venom and Carnage won't appear in this story, or Green Goblin, but there will be teases and hints to their exsistance just liek in the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Felicia are you going to keep staring at your phone all day or are you going to actually talk to me?"

"Huh?" Felicia said as she looked up from her phone, the message that Peter sent her about helping him out of a new suit he was getting still displayed on the screen, and saw a look of annoyance on her mother's face.

In terms of appearance, Felicia was almost the spitting image of her mother minus a few deviations here and there. But one glance at the older Hardy and people could see where Felicia got her looks from, it appeared beauty ran deep in their blood. Though the two couldn't be more different than cats and dogs. Felicia was open, wild and craved excitement while her mother was colder, more bitter and outright cut throat when it came down to it, a tragic result of losing her beloved husband Walter all those years ago.

 _'Not that she couldn't be before daddy died'_ Felicia thought.

"You've been staring at your screen for the past ten minutes like some school girl that just received a text of acknowledgement from her crush" Anastasia Hardy said with a shake of her head.

"Well, maybe I did" Felicia said as she put her phone back in her purse "Besides, what does it matter to you who I talk to? It never mattered before"

"Was it from this Peter Parker you've started to date?" Anastasia asked with a raised brow before she frowned in displeasure "It wasn't some dick pic was it?"

"No mother, it wasn't" Felicia said with an eye roll ' _Though it would be nice if Parker acted a little more wild and sent one every once in a while, honestly...'_

There are times that Felicia cursed the people that raised Peter into being such a good hearted boy scout, the man could be a total bore sometimes that Felicia swore she was putting more work into their sex life than he was.

"I hope not" Anastasia said with a scowl on her face "Honestly, you children now a days have no sense of class. It's all sex, partying, threesomes, drugs and drinking and then posting it online like it's some corner stone you've reached"

"Well not everyone is a successful relator that has clients from both coasts and even some foreign countries" Felicia said with a scoff "some people have to make do with what they know"

"Like trying to follow in their father's steps as some way to 'honor' him?" Anastasia said with a glare.

 _'Ah there we go, back to my 'other activities' and it it only took thirty minutes this time'_ Felicia thought with annoyance "Better than cutting him out of my life like he never existed"

"Funny you say that given how little he was in it to begin with" Anastasia snapped in anger, causing Felicia to flinch. Seeing her daughter's reaction, Anastasia sighed "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I know" Felicia said in a saddened tone.

As much as Felicia loved her late father, she wasn't blind to arguments that her parents had when she was younger, when they thought she was asleep or couldn't hear them. How late at night her mother would almost scream at her father to stop going on his 'business trips' and stay home to care for the family he had, to raise the daughter he always wanted. Her father would often argue his 'trips', saying that they were to provide for them and not only keep a roof over their head, but to sustain the lavish lifestyle that they had. After he was arrested and eventually died in prison, Felicia and her mother's life took a substantial turn to borderline poverty until Anastasia landed a job with one of Roxxxon's branch companies and Felicia took up her father's legacy as the Black Cat, or Cat that is. She added the moniker 'Black' to her father's alias in honor of the man that trained her, the infamous Black Fox who coincidently trained her father back in the day.

After a few moments of brooding Anastasia took a deep breath before she exhaled it through her nose "Enough of distant selfish fathers and sex craving boyfriends, tell me have you found an actual job yet or do I need to make some calls to set up interviews?"

"Yes mother I have found a job and I'm starting it next week" Felicia said with an eye roll ' _I don't need you to make interviews for me like I'm fresh out of college, I can get a job on my own thank you very much'_

"Dancing on a pole with some god awful music playing isn't a job Felicia, it's an embarrassment" Anastasia pointed out with a frown.

"Ok first of all I only covered for a friend that night, so fuck off, and second no it's a legit job" Felicia said with a growl of annoyance "I'm a receptionist at the Baxter Building"

"Really?" Anastasia said with a quirked brow.

Felicia nodded "Yes really"

"Is this an actual job or are you merely using this as an excuse to scope the place out to rob blind" Anastasia said with narrowed eyes.

Felicia rolled her eyes "Contrary to popular belief mother, you can only survive off the money of stolen valuables for so long"

"Best keep that in mind then" Anastasia said with a scoff.

"I do mother, all the time" Felicia said with a sigh as she took a sip of her drink and wondered what her Spider was up to-

 **BING!**

 _'Speak of the devil'_ Felicia thought as she pulled her phone back out to see that Peter had made an update on his NYCWallCrawler account and clicked to see what it was.

She was expecting to see another picture of him saving a cat from a tree, one of her favorites he'll admit, helping an old lady across the street, him in the middle of some intense fight or just him screwing around the Big Apple because he could. What she was not ready to see was him taking a selfie with Captain Marvel dressed in a red tank top and sweat pants flashing one of those lowkey sexy grins as she curled up next to her Spider like they were a thing.

Her face darkened at the small hashtag attached to the photo and for a very brief second saw red as a white hot rage worthy of the Hulk rose up in her. She's seen pictures and videos of her Spider with other superheroines before, like his female counterpart Spider-woman, the Wasp, She-Hulk even some of the X-men's women Psylocke, Storm and Shadowcat. But to see Peter with Captain Marvel, who was dressed down so casually, so close to her Spider, and clearly exhibiting less than 'just co-workers or even friends' vibe...

 _'Looks like this cat needs to assert her claim before some old alien cow thinks she can try and claim what isn't hers'_ Felica thought as she closed the app and sat their in silence.

Her mother wisely kept silent, sensing that what Felicia saw had upset her.

...

Ever since Peter was bitten by that radioactive spider, which may or may not have some kind of mystical connections, his senses were dialed up to an eleven of a average day and even higher once his adrenaline started pumping like there was no tomorrow. His hearing, while not up to the likes of Daredevil's could allow him to pick up a person's breathing or even heartbeat from half a block away while his eyes could pick up a pigeon from over a mile.

And both of those failed to help him see or hear Felicia sitting on his bed with a look that was... difficult to read.

"Felicia?" Peter said in surprise towards his girlfriend,.

She never, ever had come over to his place before, or at the very least entered it.

"Hey Spider, have a nice day?" Felicia asked a little too sweetly if you asked him.

"Uh, yeah?" Peter said with some confusion as he removed his mask and tried to think of a reason why it felt like his spider-sense was on the verge of going off, like he was in trouble.

"Anything in particular?" Felicia asked as she leaned back on the bed and kept looking at Peter with that unreadable expression.

"Oh, well uh Johnny and ben stopped by FEAST today" Peter said as he twisted his mask in his hands to try and keep the growing unease he was feeling down and hoped it didn't show on his face or in his voice "I swung by the Tower too. Tony showed me a awesome new suit, or armor if you want to get technical about it. Seriously, it's pretty badass!"

"And?" Felicia said with a pointed look as her eyes grew a shade darker "Did you see anyone at the tower today? Aside from Stark?"

"W-Well..." Peter said as he adverted his gaze from Felicia "I ran into Carol..."

"Carol Danvers... Captain Marvel, one of Earth's mightiest heroes" Felicia said with a trace of venom in her tone "You two seemed pretty cozy today. I mean, you'd have to be if she's willing to take a selfie with you"

"Well, yeah, we're friends" Peter said with confusion at Felicia's sudden hostility "Can't I take a few pictures with my friends?"

Felicia didn't answer as she stared at Peter with a hard expression that almost caused him to flinch as she tapped her nails against his mattress. A tense silence filled the room as Peter tried to understand what it was that had his girlfriend so upset while Felicia looked at him like she just walked in to see him having sex with her best friend. Sounds of the low end apartment's other dwellers could be heard through the cheap dry walls around them, causing Peter to mentally flinch.

 _'Just my luck, Felicia finally comes over to my place only to see it's a literal dump and now she has to hear my upstairs neighbors, who I'm pretty sure are drug dealers, argue with one of their customers and the underage couple down the hall argue again. Okay universe I get it, Felicia's sorta rich and comes from an upper class family and isn't used to this kinda stuff, no need to make it an even bigger elephant in the room between us than it already is'_ Peter thought sourly.

"Take off your pants" Felicia said suddenly, causing Peter to blink in surprise.

"Huh?" he sounded.

Felicia frowned at Peter as she sat up straighter "I said take off your pants, your boxers and your suit if it's on underneath you"

"Uhh why?" Peter asked nervously.

"I'm gonna suck you off, that's why" Felicia said as she stood up and began to reach for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and revealed that she was wearing a black lace bra underneath.

Peter stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he watched Felicia take her shirt off and toss it aside before she reached up and unclipped her bra and practically tore it off before looking to see that Peter hadn't done what she ordered. Seeing the glare, Peter quickly began to unbutton and unzip his pants before he hooked his thumbs around their hem and that of his boxers and the pants to his spider suit and pushed them down.

Felicia watched as her lover discarded the lower half of his attire and was greeted to the sight of his dick, slowly growing hard. She held back a smirk as she approached her Spider with slow deliberate steps, his cock hardening the closer she got until she was in front of him, her breasts only a few centimeters away from her lover's chest. She looked up into his brown eyes and winked as she slowly fell to her knees and gripped his half mast cock and began to lightly pump it. Peter groaned at the sensation of Felicia's hands on him, slowly stroking him to a full erection.

"Mmmm, you like that lover?" Felicia said as she licked her lips "You like my hands on your third leg like this? Getting it all nice and hard?"

"Y-Yeah baby..." Peter breathed as he looked down at Felicia again as she grinned at him before she slowly leaned in and kiss the tip of his member with her lips.

Felicia parted her lips and licked the sides of Peter's crown, using the sounds he was emitting to dictate where her tongue would go and lavish with attention. She felt him cup the back of her head as she licked Peter's head before she slowly opened her mouth and slid the tip in and gave it a nice hard suck that caused his hips to buck into her face.

"Fuck Felicia!" Peter groaned in approval.

Felicia released Peter with a loud 'pop' and grinned up at him as she increased the intensity of her handjob to the rest of his shaft "Mmmm, you like that baby? You like my lips around your cock? Don't lie, you do don't you? You love it when I suck you like a porn star hmmm?"

"Hell yeah baby, your so good at it" Peter said as he ran his fingers through Felicia's hair as she took him in her mouth again and began to slowly take more and more of his cock into her mouth and into her throat.

Felicia hummed, sending a series of pleasurable vibrations up and down Peter's shaft while her hands fondled with his balls. After several seconds, Felicia released Peter's saliva drenched cock with a gasp before she stood a little higher on her knees and wrapped her breasts around Peter's cock, causing him to groan as she began to slide her tits up and down his shaft.

"You love my tits don't you Spider?" Felicia asked as she occasionally would plant a small kiss on the tip of Peter's cock as she used her tits to jack him off "You like my nice firm breasts wrapped around you like this?"

"Yeah... fuck your tits are the best" Peter groaned as he could feel his cock throbbing in between the heavenly pillows that were his girlfriend's breasts.

Before Peter started sleeping with Felicia, he'd never gotten a titjob before, even back when he dated Mary Jane in college and Ava in high school. Now he couldn't get enough of them, they were almost as good as Felicia's blowjobs.

 _'I could do this all day long'_ Peter thought as he watched Felicia run her tits up and down his cock, her chest becoming drenched from the spit she used to lubricate his cock.

Felicia grinned as she looked up at her lover, holding her breasts against his throbbing member, she knew her Spider loved these and she couldn't blame him. After several more seconds of smothering Peter's dick in between her boobs, Felicia released them and stood up and turned her back to Peter. The wall crawler didn't need to be told anything as his hands went for her pants and quickly pulled them down, underwear included to reveal Felicia's shapely rear. Peter paused and took the time to admire Felicia's ass before he ran his hands over it, causing Felicia to giggle.

"You gonna stare at it all night lover?" she asked with a teasing grin thrown over her shoulder "Or are you going to take it?"

Peter blinked at this "Take it?"

"Yeah, fuck it" Felicia said with a nod as she pushed her ass into Peter's cock "Figured it's about time I let you have it"

Safe to say, Peter could be told that tomorrow he'd be going up against Doctor Doom or the Juggernaut and he wouldn't have cared. The young brunette licked his lips with a hint of nervousness as he refocused his eyes on Felicia's ass and slowly guided his cock to her second hole. Felicia shivered at the feeling of Peter's tip teasing at her entrance. After a few light penetrations with his tip, Peter slowly eased the rest of his cock into Felicia's tight asshole, causing her to tense up and gas out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the latter nearly overwhelmed her as her knees buckled.

"Whoa there..." Peter said as he grabbed Felicia's hips to keep her up as he settled into her ass, allowing his girlfriend to grow accustom to his intrusion while he got used to how tight she felt.

"F-Fuck!" Felicia gasped out as sweat began to build on her face as she began to lightly back into Peter, sending him even deeper into her ass.

Peter closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation as he began to lightly hump Felicia's rear, matching her own thrusts and allow his cock to reach deeper and deeper until he was bottoming out in her. Soon Peter's thrusts started to pack more force in them and Felicia began to twirl her hips as best she could as she cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples as Peter's hands stuck to her waist to maintain a better hold of her.

"Fuck me Spider, fuck me hard!" Felicia gasped as she looked over her shoulder and captured Peter's lips with her own when he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Whatever the lady wants" Peter muttered in between their dueling tongues before he pulled his cock back until only the tip remained in and thrusted forward with enough force to create a loud wet slap against Felicia's rear, causing her to yelp.

"Oh fuck yeah baby!" Felica cried out as Peter pulled back and repeated his earlier action again and again...

...

The sun was just starting to peek out over the horizon when Felicia woke up several hours later, not because a sudden sense of awareness had hit her or some dream that jumped her awake, no... it was Peter's damn neighbors from down the hall arguing again.

' _For fuck's sake, how the hell can he sleep with people that loud?_ ' Felicia thought with a scowl as she was tempted to waltz over and tell them to shut it before she heard her Spider groan in his sleep and turn towards her with a small content smile on his face. The image caused Felicia to grin a little as she examined her lover _'Then again, after what we did, I wouldn't be surprised if he slept through a Hulk rampage... porn ain't got nothin on yours truly!'_

Seeing that her Spider wasn't going to awaken anytime soon, Felicia decided to use this opportunity to examine her lover's residence, even if she could take it all in with a single glance.

 _'You would think he'd maybe shave a few grand off the top of all those drug dens where he's found literal piles of cash, but nooooo, he has to be a little goodie to shoes and have the police collect it to waste away in some evidence lock up vault_ ' Felicia thought with some amusement as she gently climbed out of bed, forgoing any clothes to cover herself with.

Modesty wasn't quite in her vocabulary.

She was covered in small hickies, mostly around her chest and neck and the inside of her thighs still had dry cum on them, as did her back and ass, not that she really cared. She'd wash herself off later, perhaps have her Spider help before she headed back to her place for a change of clothes.

 _'They say you can tell a lot about a person based on what their home is like'_ Felicia thought as she wandered over to a cluttered desk covered in notebooks, text books and sheets of paper with highly detailed drawings of various web shooter models, suit designs and a few other gadgets that he's been tinkering around with lately. His laptop, the screen cracked and missing a few keys had a cord connecting it to a slightly newer looking version of Peter's mask, likely some sort of software patch download or transfer. She also saw a number of sticky notes plastered all over the desk with little reminders on them and leaned forward to read what some said.

 _Remember to get Yuri and Jean presents for their birthdays! Jean likes classical vintage stuff, Yuri likes stuff that's useful. _

This one caused Felicia's brow to twitch slightly as she moved on to the next.

 _Avengers Party coming up, see if Felicia wants to go._

This one caused her heart to briefly flutter, mostly in excitement at Peter taking her to Avengers Tower!

 _'I can't even begin to imagine what they have locked up in there'_ Felicia thought with a grin as her mind made up a little scenario where Peter, dressed in his suit, tries to introduce her to his little Avengers buddies only to see she wasn't there and was actually a few floors below clearing out whatever trophy room they had of things to sell.

She then glanced at the other note, this one with two more tapped to it, and felt her grin soften a little more as her eyes trialed over the words written on them.

 _Logan wanted me to come by and teach some of the kids at the school over the summer. Be awesome to teach the kids there some cool stuff like how to be flat out amazing like I am!_

"He always did say that he loved teaching kids..." Felicia muttered as an old memory of her Spider came to mind. She once asked him what his dream job would be and he replied that he'd love to take up teaching again "Heh, though I'm not sure if your the kinda guy that kids should model themselves after..."

Even if she believed otherwise... sometimes... when she was in a weird mood.

She saw a few more mention something about budgeting and rent, something she did her best to try and ignore. Next to the notes and all over the desk too and clipped to the wall were various newspaper clippings of her Spider's career over the past eight years as Spider-man and he villains he's fought or acts he done, most of them written by the Daily Bugle. Felicia hummed in thought as she saw the headline that talked about her and her lover's first public team up against Mysterio when she saw a series of photos on the top of the dresser next to the desk and stepped closer to them.

One was of her lover when he was young, probably around eight or nine dressed like a cute little nerd, glasses, nice shirt with little bowtie, pocket protector and all the other classics. Next to that was a picture of Peter when he was really young, at least half the age from the previous image with a man that looked a lot like Peter but with a more angular face and darker hair and a beautiful woman with a rounder face and lighter hair brown hair next to him. Between the two was Peter with a small Captain America action figure in his hands and the biggest grin she's ever seen on his face.

 _'Must be his mom and dad_ ' Felicia thought as she heard Peter make a sound that caused her to glance back at her lover to see he was still in a deep sleep.

Seeing that he wasn't awake, she continued to examine the pictures he had and saw a few of him with his Aunt and Uncle, still that wide grin on his face even though the older ones, the ones taken not long after his parent's deaths seemed forced a little compared to previous pictures. She then got to one with Peter, his ex Mary Jane Watson and what she could only assume was Harry Osborn, his best friend and son of Norman Osborn, mayor of New York and CEO of Oscorp.

They looked... happy.

 _'Must be nice to have friends like that..._ ' Felicia thought a little sadly, the barest hints of bitterness and anger at the edge of her mind as she stared at the image of the three, happy and seemingly carefree _'To know that they have your back and won't hurt you... like how R-'_

Felicia cut that train of thought before it went any farther.

It was years ago and she had no intention of re-living even a second of it. So to distract herself, she returned to looking at the last five pictures Peter had, safe to say they were a bit surprising.

The first one was of Peter with the Avengers, the ones stationed in Avengers Tower. Her lover stood there in his red and blue suit and his arms folded and his lenses narrowed as he struck the 'cool serious guy' when under that mask he had to be grinning like an idiot. Next to him on his right with a hand on his shoulder was Tony Stark in his mark god knows what number now with a proud smile on his face. To Peter's left stood Carol Danvers, Felicia had to resist the urge to scowl at the image of the blonde beauty as she stood next to her Spider in that black leather like outfit with a golden lightning bolt on her chest and some sort of red sash tied around her shapely hips. Next to the blonde stood Spider-woman and slightly behind her was the android Vision and next to him was the famed actor turned hero Wonder Man. Next to Stark was Black Panther and behind them all, towering over them really, was the Incredible Hulk himself Bruce Banner.

"Well, there's one guy I never plan to steal from" Felicia thought as she took in the mountain of muscle with a sense of dread, the alter ego to Bruce Banner looked like he was one off handed comment from leveling a nation with his bare hands.

Felicia's eyes then flickered to the photo next to the Avengers to see her Spider standing with... Captain America's own Avengers team.

Peter had his mask off and a wide grin on his face as he stood shoulder to shoulder with the Steve Rogers on his left in all the man's seemingly inhuman goodness and... Captain America-ness. Next to the star spangled hero was Hawkeye, a bow and quiver filled with arrows over his shoulder and beside him Black Widow. To Peter's right was the Scarlet Witch, who was a bit too close to her Spider in Felicia's opinion with her twin brother waving at the camera with a smirk. Next to the speedster was Janet Van dyne aka the Wasp with a bright friendly smile on her face and next to her scowling with a cigar in his mouth was a man dressed in a black and yellow Kevlar suit of some kind. Felicia assumed that this was the mutant Wolverine that Peter spoke often of whenever he mentioned the X-Men. And behind them all stood Scott Lang aka Ant-man who was forced to kneel down as he made himself apparently a bit too big for the photo with the hero Falcon perched on his shoulder.

"A goodie little to shoes with the man that set the standards for goodie little to shoes and a team to back it up... of course my Spider would join them" Felicia said to herself with a bemused grin as she looked at the third photo to see Peter standing there with a young brunette around his age.

She appeared to be of Latin descent based off her looks but she couldn't quite place a name to her but she was dressed in a full body while suit with black stripes running up and down her arms and legs while a boy around Peter's age next to him with blonde hair and leaning against an arrow made of ice pointed at him with the words, also made of ice, on top of it saying 'This guy is the real leader'. Next to him was a smiling red head in a full yellow suit that seemed to be glowing and behind them hovering in the air was Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch.

Felicia hummed at the image, she thinks she somewhat recognizes them, they were a team that her lover was part of a few years back, long before she met him, when he was just starting out in college.

"Can't have been all that important or good if I don't remember" Felicia muttered as she glanced at the fourth image.

Here she saw Peter standing with the Fantastic Four in what looked like... actually she had no idea where they were. Far as the white haired beauty knew, there wasn't a place on earth that had a sky with a red looking galaxy in it and what seemed to be a actual sea of obsidian colored water... floating in the air.

"Hmm, maybe I can see if Peter would ever invite me on one of these trips he seems to be going on with the Fantastic Four after I start there next week..." Felicia muttered, somewhat hoping that Peter will in fact do just that.

The final image was of her... just her, and no one else, not even Peter.

Felicia's brow quirked at this as she leaned forward to get a better look at the image she struck. She wasn't in her Black Cat suit or in some lingerie or tight sext bikini or even naked. She was just sitting there on a chair, the one from her place obviously, dressed in black jeans and a white shirt with the words ESU on them looking out towards the city with a sense of content on her face. Felicia couldn't quite remember when this could have been taken, it had to be before they started to actually date as boyfriend and girlfriend and not just be fuck buddies to one another. Whenever it was in their weird, slightly unhealthy relationship, she's never seen herself look so... at peace.

The way the lighting hit her just right made her seem eternal, like a goddess almost.

"I'll give you this Spider... you know how to take a damn good picture" she muttered as she glanced back at Peter to see he was still asleep and not looking at what were his most prized memories.

To think he counted her up there, despite the fact that they've only known each other for less than a year, and have been actually dating for even less, it... felt nice.

Grinning to herself, Felicia made her way back to the bed quietly before she slid back under the covers and looked down at her man. He looked so peaceful asleep, that sort of exhaustion she's seen on his face after a night of patrol was gone and he didn't seem as stressed about whatever it was that was bothering him as Peter Parker either. It seemed lying in a bed with his woman had put to rest all the what if's and worries that would haunt him whenever he was awake and not with her. Felicia smiled as she leaned down and planted a small kiss on the side of Peter's cheek before she sat up and looked towards the night stand and saw Peter's phone. A mischievous grin grew on her face as she reached for the device and opened up the camera...

...

As much as Carol adored her home world, the human Kree hybrid couldn't help but feel disappointment in the selection of entertainment it had on tv. After spending decades in space, Carol's standards for good television had risen and Earth was solely lacking compared to some of the other races out in the universe.

"I swear even the Skrulls have better stuff then this" Carol said with a sigh as she sat in her room, dressed in black spandex pants that showed off her toned rear and legs and a simple red bra with a small black spider symbol on the left breast cup.

She had flipped through the several hundred channels on the air three times already and was just about to switch it off and head off to bed, or at the very least hit th internet and find something there to entertain herself when she received an alert from her phone. The blonde bombshell's curiosity was piqued as she saw that Peter had sent her a message along with a image.

 _Hope you like what you see baby ;)_

Carol's face warmed and her heartbeat quickened as she carefully opened the image to see what Peter had sent her.

"Son of a bitch!" Carol said with her eyes widening at what she saw.

It was a picture of Peter, clearly asleep while his 'girlfriend' that she assumed as the Black Cat laid next to him, holding the phone with a triumphant grin on her face. Carol's face morphed into a scowl as several more images were sent in rapid succession before it turned beat red at the last image of Peter's tip in Felicia's mouth while the rest of his shaft was on display.

Carol's eyes narrowed as she stared at the photo, torn between feeling aroused at the sight of her crush bare chested and his cock on display with his admittedly attractive girlfriend curled up beside him, her breasts on display and red from obvious attention and jealousy at seeing said woman getting it on with her crush and flaunting it.

"Well played Black Cat... well played"

But Carol was no novice, if the former thief wanted to play this game, she'd be happy to teach this little kitten a thing or two...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Felica gets ready for her first day at the Baxter Building while Peter joins in on the assault on Fisk Towers to take down the Kingpin once and for all... also Deadpool cameo.


	6. Chapter 6

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Bladewolf101** : Maybe.

 **corbinskydragon1** : To an extent yeah, I'll also be doing a version of the events of City that never Sleeps in the aftermath of Fisk's downfall and the city's various crme lords making a grab for power on top of the rise of the Demons and Mister Negative and the eventual hell that is the Devil's breath crisis.

 **CydrikSpider** : Yes she will.

 **Jebest4781** : It won't be just them.

 **MCRasengan** : Oh... okay :(.

 **darthwolf** : I wouldnt say the war has begun, more of a small skirmish.

 **Logic Soldier** : I've thought of it.

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** : I can say that some of those women will be in the harem. I think Peter never accepted because it probably never came up and the FF deal with people are generally smarter than the typical baddies Peter deals with, wouldn't take long for some of them to figure out that Peter is Spider-man.

 **Badger10** : The FF will play a larger role in this story than any of the other superhero teams, mainly because they are stationed right there in New York where nintey percent of this story will take place.

 **The Anonymous FanFic Author** : Peter won't have some sort of repressed X-gene in this.

 **GJAM** : We'll see more of her, particuarly after the bombing at City Hall.

 **superpierce** : Annnnnnd?

 **Carol Lover** : Yeah, she needs to go back to it or at the very least make her current outfit more appealing looking, her Captain Marvel suit looks uncomfortable sometimes with how rescreitctive it looks.

 **DeimosVulcan12** : She may, she may. Yes Cap's team will show up later on. No Morlun won't be making any appearances in this one.

 **Saintsrow10** : No Natasha won't be in the harem.

 **Harem Lover** : There's going to be a few comic events that'll be in this story. I'm thinking the harem will be around eleven in this story, consisting of Felicia, Carol, Jessica, Wanda, Ava, Jean DeWolff, Yuri, Storm, Bobbi, Elektra and Emma Frost.

 **virginia** : She and Peter are still in that early phase of their relationship where she isn't exactly thrilled by the Peter Parker aspect of him, but is willing to give it a chance or more accurately put up with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Felicia Hardy didn't feel nervous often, weary yes, uneasy on occasion but not nervous.

But as she stood before the entrance to the Baxter Building, dressed in a freshly cleaned business suit, because apparently this place had a rather strict dress code when it came to employees, the infamous jewel thief felt her nerves hitting her like a car. She looked up at the twenty story building through her sunglasses and subconsciously mapped out a possible route up it's surface before she shook her head. She wasn't casing this place out, she was here to do actual non law breaking work... mostly.

 _'Okay, let's get this over with'_ Felicia thought as she took a deep breath, adjusted the grip on her purse, and proceeded to walk right into the main entrance to the Baxter Building.

The doors slid apart automatically and a blue light suddenly enveloped her before it flashed green. Felicia blinked at this before she shrugged and continued onwards until she arrived at the front desk and saw a man sitting there, a few years older then her and dressed in a fairly well made suit, looking at some screen on in front of him. She cleared her throat to get his attention "Hello, I'm-"

"Felicia Hardy" the man said, still looking at the screen "Five foot seven and a half, one hundred thirty pounds, unarmed except for a collapsible baton attached to your thigh and a high grade, modified taser in your purse, no toxins in your bloodstream, no serious criminal charges against you-"

"How the hell do you know all of that?" Felicia asked with her brows raised slightly in surprise.

The man nodded towards the door "Scanner at the front entrance. Lots of shapeshifters have tried to get in here over the years. Mister Richards installed state of the art scanners to detect any trying to get in. I can see how many blood cells are in your body with this thing"

"That's... good to know" Felicia said with a frown as she glanced back at the entrance _'Well, getting past that kinda thing will be a bit of a challenge. and that's just the front door_ '

The man nodded as he brought up another screen and typed a few things on the holographic keyboard in front of him before a small badge stuck out from a little slot near the screen. Felicia watched the man take it and scan it before he handed it to Felicia "Your badge"

Felicia took it with a nod and looked to see her name printed on it along with a rather unflattering picture of her and a bar code under it. The man gavre her a few directions to the elevator down the hall and let her know what to do with her badge. Felicia gave the man her thanks and made her way towards the elavavtors, her eyes scanning the halls and the various people around her. They were all smartly dressed, and probably had IQ's higher than her unofficial net worth. She couldn't help but wonder why her Spider didnt work here and instead, he was more than smart enough. Eventually Felicia arrived at the elevator and held her badge up to a small scanner and waited for it to recognize it and open the doors.

 _'Man, this Richards is a bit excessive with his security'_ Felicia thought with amusement as she stepped into the elevator and selected her floor as several more people got on to the elevator after they scanned their badges and selected their respective levels.

"First day?" one of the people asked Felicia as the elevator began it's ascent up the Baxter Building.

"That obvious?" Felicia asked with a snort.

"A little" the man said with a shrug "After a bit, you start to notice new faces around here"

 _'Small work force, easy to recognize new people. Observant'_ Felicia noted with a nod as she arrived at her floor and quickly stepped out and was greeted to another woman standing there.

"Miss Hardy?" the woman asked.

"Yes, that's me" Felicia nodded.

"Follow me please" the woman said as she turned on her heel and set a fast pace down the hall.

Felicia blinked at the woman and quickly ran to catch up to the woman. They passed several offices and labs as the woman began to speak in regard to Felicia's new duties as this floor's receptionist.

"For the most part you'll be answering and transferring calls from other levels to certain individuals on this level and helping some of the scientists here rent out some of the small private labs here to use"

"They don't have free access?" Felicia asked with some surprise.

"The 'public labs' are for less serious, potentially harmful experiments where's the more 'private labs' are for more... complicated procedures" the woman said.

"So long as they don't accidently blow the place up, they can experiment to their hearts content" Felicia said with a chuckle.

"Their experiments won't blow the place up" the woman said with an eye roll "If anything, they'll open a portal to another hell-ish dimension and demonic monsters will pour through like on the eighth floor last week"

Felicia stopped dead in her tracks with surprise on her face before she saw she was at the doorway to one of the private labs and risked a glance in to see three men around a glowing red orb. One of the men saw her before he held a finger up to his lips to shush her before he slowly closed the door. Felicia felt a sense of dread hit her as she forced her feet to move and catch up to her guide.

"And this is where you'll be working" the woman said as she led Felicia into a high end modern looking office that Felicia thought cost more than her own apartment "get familiar with the space. All of your login information is on your badge"

Felicia frowned at this before she looked down at her access badge "It is?"

"The information is coded to only appear in this room and even then, only within five feet of your computer" the woman revealed as Felicia stepped closer to her desk and watched as a slew of new information appeared on her badge "You can change your passwords and logins ate your leisure"

"Cool" Felicia said as she sat down at the desk and watched as her monitor automatically come on along with the holographic keyboard.

"Your first set of assignments are already up and waiting for you to sign, approve and send" the woman said as she turned to leave "call if you have any trouble or questions"

"Okay..." Felicia said as she glanced at her badge to see her assigned password and username and typed them in before the monitor scanned her face with a blue light before it beeped green and logged her in "I swear, all these scans are gonna give me cancer or something"

Not even ten minutes had passed before Felicia realized that she wasn't alone anymore just as she approved of a request to use a private lab for some sort of testing for a next generation electric generator that ran off melted diamonds and magnesium. She continued to type away at the computer, pretending that she was unaware of the new comer slowly moving towards her, just out of the corner of her eye before she suddenly turned in her seat and came face to face with a short seven year old boy with dirty blonde hair dressed in a blue shirt, black shorts with a pair of Spider-man light up sneakers and a Spider-man action figure in his hands. Felicia quirked her head in slight surprise at the child's appearance.

"Uh, hello...?" Felicia said as she looked around for any other adult in the area that could possibly explain who the child before her was.

"Hello" the boy said with a small smile "I'm Franklin!"

"Hello Franklin" Felicia responded with a small grin "Umm, what are you doing here exactly?"

"I live here" the boy responded with a small shrug.

"You do?" Felicia said with confusion.

Franklin nodded "Yeah, but I usually stay on the upper levels but I got bored and decided to come down here and see what was happening"

"Ah..." Felicia said as she tried to remember if the Fantastic Four had any kids.

She didn't follow many other heroes outside of her lover, most of them being rather boring and uninteresting in her opinion. Franklin grinned as he held up his toy figure for Felicia to get a better look at.

"This is Spider-man!" the young boy said as Felicia examined it with a bemused expression "He's my favorite hero!"

"Mine too" Felicia said with a small laugh.

"My mommy and daddy know him too! And uncle Johnny and uncle Ben" Franklin said with excitement "T-The other day, when he was visiting, he took me on a swing through the city! And, and we saw-"

"Franklin Richards!"

Franklin and Felicia both flinched at the sound of Sue Richards-Storm's voice echoing from down the hall. Franklin looked around before he dived behind Felicia's desk and hid as best he could while Felicia turned to see the matriarch of the Fantastic Four appear, dressed in a dark blue blazer, black pants and heels. Her hair was done p in a tight bun and her face was marred with an annoyed expression as her eyes scanned the room before they found Felicia's.

"Oh, hello Miss Hardy" Sue said with a nod towards Felicia "I'm glad to see you made it today"

"Happy to be here Mrs. Richards" Felicia returned the nod as she adjusted herself in her seat so as to not accidently kick Franklin and alert his mother to his whereabouts "Do you need anything?"

"Have you seen my son, Franklin?" Sue asked as she looked around the room with narrowed eyes "He's supposed to be cleaning his room"

"I don't think so" Felicia said with a small frown as she made a show of looking around the room.

"Damn it" Sue said with a sigh "I swear he's better at disappearing than I am"

"Takes after you I take it?" Felicia asked with a small laugh.

"More like his father, always snooping around, getting his little nose in everything that catches his attention" Sue said with a tired smile as she turned to leave "I'll be by later to give you a proper tour Miss Hardy"

"That would be... nice, Mrs. Richards" Felicia said with a thankful smile.

"Please, call me Sue" the powerful woman said with a friendly smile "Any friend of Peter's is a friend of mine"

"Well, so long as you call me Felicia, I think I can do that, Sue" the white haired thief responded with her own smile as she watched Sue depart to find her illusive son. Once she was certain she was gone, she backed away from her desk a little "Okay, you can come out now, the fun police is gone"

"Are you sure she is?" Franklin asked as he peeked out from under Felicia's desk "She sometimes pretends to leave before she makes herself invisible and sneaks back in to make sure I'm not in there"

"I'm... sure" Felicia said with a nervous smile _'Though good to know that Sue likes to back track when no one can literally see her'_

Franklin nodded as he crawled out from Felicia's desk and brushed some dust off his shorts before he looked up at Felicia "You know uncle Peter too?"

"Yeah" Felicia said with a nod as she leaned back in her chair "He helped me get this job"

"Ooooh" Franklin said with wide eyes "Does that mean you know he's-"

"Spider-man too?" Felicia interrupted with a smirk "Yeah, I know. He revealed his secret identity to me a few months back"

"Whoa" Franklin said with the wide eyes wonder all children seemed to have "Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Heh, something like that" Felicia said with a small shrug before she looked at Franklin with a small smirk "So, how long do you intend to hide from your mom?"

"Until lunch" Franklin said with a small shrug "Or Valeria tells her where I am"

Felicia's brow quirked at this "Valeria?"

"My baby sister" Franklin says with a frown "She always tells on me to mom"

"Booo!" Felicia said with a face.

"Yeah, booo her" Franklin said with a nod before he looked around "Is this your first day here?"

"Yeah" Felicia said with a nod.

"Do you want a tour of the place?" Franklin asked with his head tilted slightly "It's gonna be a while until my mom get's back and I can show you all the cool stuff she normally doesn't show others"

 _'Cool stuff she doesn't show others, hmmm..._ ' Felicia thought before she nodded "Sure, just let me save what work I've done and you can give me the exclusive tour of the Baxter Building..."

First day on the job, she meets the Invisible Woman and gets a tour of the Baxter Building from her and Mister Fantastic's son, not a bad start if she says so.

...

 _Peter was sure he died and had gone to heaven._

 _After a long brutal fight against the likes of HYDRA, amped up by magical weaponry given to them by Loki, he and the rest of Tony's Avengers, minus Black Panther who was still in Wakanda, had returned to the tower for a very long night of well deserved rest. Stark had hit the showers before donning another suit of armor to head back to his mansion to read Morgan a bed time story while Banner retreated to his lab to tinker about and possibly call Natasha and engage in some rather erotic phone sex (Hey, whatever keeps the big guy happy) and Simon headed straight for his room to sleep._

 _Peter had hit the showers along with Tony and simply stood under the warm water as it cascaded down his bruised frame. He did a quick wash with some of the soap and shampoo littered around the massive shower before grabbing a towel and head back to his room for some serious sleep._

 _"Hey Peter Parker, you got something for us?"_

 _The wall crawler stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at his bed with wide gaping eyes._

 _There, lying on his soft mattress was Carol, her body bare and on full display for him to drink in with Jessica Drew, aka Spider-woman, her hair tied back in a pony tail lying next to her with a grin on her face as her hand drifted down to her exposed slit and ran a finger over her clit. Peter blinked at the sight of the two beauties and was just about to turn right around and leave less he do something he'll regret before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and a very familiar figure pushed her naked breasts up against his back._

 _"What's the matter Spider, cat got your tongue?" Felicia whispered into his ear before giving it a small lick as Carol and Jessica climbed up from his bed and approached the two._

 _"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Peter Parker is shocked silent" Jessica giggled as she stepped right up to Peter and pushed her breasts against his chest and moaned "What's wrong Petey? This is what you want isn't it? I've noticed those looks you throw me and Carol's way when you think we don't notice. And your girlfriend here does too"_

 _"Lover, we really need to work on your ability to discreetly observe someone" Felicia giggled as she ran one hand down to Peter's quickly hardening cock while the other gripped Jessica's tit and began to massage it all the while Carol stood behind Jessica and placed her chin on the raven haired beauty's shoulder and smirked._

 _"So Peter, just how sticky are those fingers hmmm?" the blonde bombshell of a woman asked as she planted a kiss on Jessica shoulder._

 _"And how good is that tongue? Must be as good as Loki's with all the exercise it gets with your talking" Jessica gasped as Felicia tweaked her nipple while Peter's erection, freed from the towel that she pushed down, sprang up with the Black Cat's help and slapped her clit._

 _"And that stamina, mmm babies I think we're gonna be here a while" Felicia teased before she rose up on her toes and whispered in Peter's ear again as Jessica fell to her knees to take Peter into her mouth and Carol's lips found their mark on his neck, right where his pulse beated a mile a second "This is the part where you wake up my Spider"_

 _Peter frowned in confusion at this "Huh?"_

 _ **"All units, full mobilization, location Fisk Towers"**_

The entire scene fractured and broke apart and descended into nothingness faster than Peter could blink before he found himself waking up to see his phone displaying an incoming alert over the program he installed to monitor Police Traffic.

 _'Oh, sounds like their moving against Fisk... cool'_ Peter thought tiredly as he prepared to shut the phone off and head back to sleep, and hopefully enjoy that dream again without interruptions before reality hit him like Rhino at full speed.

"FISK!?" Peter said as he shot up with wide eyes before he quickly jumped out of bed and did a quick search of his room for his suit as he raced over to his desk to grab his newly upgraded web shooters. He paused briefly at his cabinets to pull out to loafs of bread and throw them to his automated toaster to heat up while he ran to a pile of clothes and began to rummage through them for the top half of his suit. He found it buried under a few shirts and gave it a quick sniff to see if it was good.

"Ehh, could be worse" Peter said to himself as he quickly removed his shirt and threw the top half of his suit on while he looked around for his pants.

He had just found them when he heard his toaster go off, signaling his toast was done. Without even looking, okay he may have peeked a little out of the corner of his eye, Peyer snagged his toast with his web shooters and yanked them towards his outstretched hand before shoving both pieces in his mouth as he threw his pants on and secured his suit's belt, fitting with extra web cartridges should he run out. It wasn't until he had half the toast down his throat that he remembered that there was still a bit of webbing on it from when he snagged it with his web shooters.

 _'Eek, note to self, don't eat toast with web fluid butter on it'_ Peter thought with a grimace as he forced the toast down while trying to not gag on the web fluid.

With his suit on, Peter turned towards his desk and saw that the software upload to his new mask had been completed and quickly disconnected it from his laptop and slid it on and activated it's new features.

 _'Okay, HUD's up, crime database monitoring program up and running, camera mode working but need to increase storage capacity, web shooter uplink established so I can monitor web fluid levels and-'_ Peter was about to go through the final stages of his mask's features check before he saw a letter slid under his door.

Peter's lenses zoomed in on it and frowned as he saw it was a final notice about his late rent, he's been behind almost a month and a half now.

 _'Ah nuggets without that awesome Mulan sauce!'_ Peter thought as he took a step towards it before he saw the crime data base scanner still going off, based on the chatter, half of the NYPD, FBI and even SHIELD was inbound to Fisk Towers to finally apprehend the Kingpin of Crime.

Peter could either worry about his rent or he could worry about putting away the biggest crime lord to rule New York since the Maggia's leader, Don Silvio Manfredi was killed by said man. Taking a deep breath, Peter snagged his phone with a web line and leaped out the window and shout out another web line to swing himself up towards another building before releasing the line and landed on the side of the building. Using hi momentum, Peter an along it's side before launching himself off again and shooting another web line out to swing through the air just as a Police helicopter raced over head.

"Man, sounds like their throwing everything they have at him" Peter said to himself as he could hear dozens of police sirens throughout the city, all seemingly heading in the same direction.

It was than he his mask received a call and checked the caller ID to see it was Jean DeWolff.

"Jean, what's going on? Are you guys actually going to arrest his quadruple sized butt?" Peter asked as he swung through the air in the direction of Fisk Towers.

 _"We are"_ the Police captain responded " _Yuri's already there with a few squads to keep him from leaving, we're just waiting on the warrant that's in route before we can head in"_

"Ooh, ooh, can I watch when she carts him out? Pwease!" Peter said as he slingshot himself over a rooftop, performing a series of intricate flips before he shot another web line out and swung just meters over the bustling traffic of New York.

Jean was silent for a few seconds before she sighed and Peter could just see the small smile she always had on her face whenever she talked to him _"Fine, but try to stay out of it. We need this to go by the books and you know how good his lawyers are on this kind of crap. If they could, they'd use whatever the Police had for lunch that day as a reason why Fisk shouldn't be arrested"_

"YESSS!" Peter said with a yell of excitement before he suddenly hear a series of gunshots emanating from Times Square up ahead. Peter's good mood was immediately replaced with confusion and suspicion "What the hell?"

" _Dammit_!" Jean hissed over the line as gunfire could be heard in the background.

"What is it?" Peter asked with concern.

 _"Some of Fisk's men just ambushed us-"_ Jean began before a loud explosion drowned her out and the call was disconnected.

"Jean? JEAN!?" Peter shouted as he amped up his speed towards Times Square, the sounds of gunfire more distinct now.

Peter leaped into the air from his web line and landed on a rooftop before sprinting across it's surface and with a grunt leaped back into the air and shot out two web lines to zip himself over to a water tower that gave him a bird eye's view of Times Square.

Safe to say, he didn't like was he was seeing.

Five of the nine visible police cars were already burning wrecks with several dead officers around them while another five, one of them Jean, were taking cover behind a police cruiser that was shot to hell and back. Doors torn apart from high caliber rounds, the windows shattered and the front and rear tires torn to shreds. And advancing on the cornered cops were six of Fisk's men, all armed with custom automatic rifles and body armor that out whatever the NYPD had to shame ten times over. It didn't help that they, like a number of other men working for Fisk likely had military training.

"Hang on Jean, I'm a commin'!" Peter said as he leaped off the water tower and shot a web line out and swung down towards the gun men.

The world seemed to slow down in Peter's mind as he soared over the gun men and began to shoot multiple web lines towards their rifles' barrels and began to yank the weapons out of their hands, causing some of the men to stumble. Peter landed in a crouch between Fisk's men and the cops with one of the rifles in his hands before he snapped it in half as if it were a small stick.

"Hey fellas!" Peter said as he stood up with a nod thrown towards the men as he felt his spider-sense tingle a little "Beuaitufl day isn't it? Sun's out, blue skies and your boss is about to get arrested finally. All this day needs is Jameson to say something nice about me and it'll be perfect!"

"Waste the fucking runt!" one of the goons said as he drew his side arm and aimed it towards Peter before the wall crawler took one of the broken halves of the rifle in his hands and threw it towards the man while he tossed the other in the air and leaped towards one of the thugs that had a small mohawk.

Peter twirled through the air as he shot his fists out and slammed them into the man's chest, knocking the wind out of him and using his momentum to tackle him to the ground. Firing off several quick web bullets, Peter glued the man to the ground as he rolled up just in time to catch another man's fist while one of his buddies tried to tackle Peter from behind. The Queens born hero waited until the last second before he took the man whose fist he was still holding and swung him around and slammed him right into the other Fisk goon before he turned his attention to the last two men still left standing, scratch that three as the man that Peyer threw a broken rifle into was climbing back to his feet with a bloodied nose and a dark glare on his face.

"Yeesh, now that's a face even your mother couldn't love" Peter quipped with a smirk under his mask.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking balls out and beat you to death with them" the man hissed.

"Gonna be kinda hard to do that" one of the other goons said with a snort "Man looks as hung as a baby"

"Okay first of all, eww stop staring at my body like that creep" Peter said with a shiver that the thought of being eyed up by one of Fisk's men "And second of all, your mom said different last night!"

This seemed to set the man off as he charged towards Peter with a yell followed closely by the other two. Peter could have easily overpowered them with his strength alone but he was in a bit of a hurry to see Fisk finally get frisked by the NYPD and he'd rather not miss it. So he took aim with his web shooters and opened fire on the three and pressed down on the triggers and let his prized creations take it from there.

 **TWIP!**

 **TWIP!**

 **TWIP!**

 **TWIP!**

 **TWIP!**

 **TWIP!**

 **TWIP!**

 **TWIP!**

"GAAAHHH my eyes-" one of the Fisk men yelled before he was cut off by a web shot to the mouth and stumbled over.

The others weren't in much better shape as their webbed up bodies slumped the ground, tripping over themselves as their legs were restrained and the webbing kept them glued to the asphalt. Peter grinned as he approached the last man still standing, teetering back and forth, his eyes and mouth covered as he tried to break out of the webs through sheer strength alone before Peter pushed him over and laughed.

"Don't worry guys, something tells me you'll be seeing your boss again real soon" Peter said as he nodded to himself, glad to see that Fisk's men were down and was just about to turn to see if Jean and her people were okay when he hard a voice that caused him to groan.

"Oi Spidey!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Peter muttered as he turned towards one of the vehicles that Fisk's men came in to see a red and black figure, armed to the teeth with two swords in a 'X' formation on his back and several pistols and some sort of sawed off shotgun on his leg, emerge from the passenger side with a skip in his step. His white eye hole lens narrowed slightly before they winded as the man waved at the wall crawler.

"Dude, what's up!?"

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Peter asked the infamous Merc with a mouth.

Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool gasped in "What, you didn't hear? I'm the Kingpin's new BOI since Elektra went and bounced on his Stay Puffed marshmallow ass"

Peter's brow quirked at this "Really? Why?"

Deadpool shrugged as he drew two pistols and flicked the safeties off them "I don't know, probably had something to do with you... _fucking soon to be lucky little whore_... but I'm not here to talk about that hot piece of Greek ass, I've been ordered to inflict grievous, possibly life threatening injuries upon your person"

Peter hummed as he nodded "Well, how are you going to do that with that truck that's right behind you about to hit you?"

"What?" Deadpool said as he looked over his shoulder towards the parked SUV he came in just in time for two web lines to shoot past him and attach themselves to the hood and rear door respectively. It only took a second for the nigh unkillable man to realize what Peter was going to do and sighed "So glad my next appearance in this story will be waaaay better than this shit cameo..."

Peter, with a grunt, yanked the SUV back and right into Wade as he turned and attempted to fire off at least a few shots at the wall crawler before several tones of metal slammed into his frame, breaking god knows how many bones and inflicting horrifying trauma to his internal organs. But Peter's seen wade take worse and shrug it off so he didn't feel too sorry for his sort of stalker slash friend slash fan slash work associate.

"Okay, owww…" Wade moaned in pain as he felt his ribs break under the weight of the SUV as he watched Peter slowly approach him before shooting a web line to each gun still in his hands and yank them away "Heeey, I haven't finished paying those off yet you wall crawling menace! Jameson was right about you!"

"Ah shut it before I decide to web you up in a cocoon and force you to listen to Baby Shark" Peter threatened as he crouched down by the man and gave him a light slap on the face "Believe me, this is more than you deserve the last time we met"

"You mean the whole trying to shoot and kill you and Logan a while back?" Deadpool said with a raised brow under his mask "Psssh, that was like ages ago man, let it goooooo!"

"You shot me!" Peter snapped at the man "Twice!"

"Not my fault you decided to take a bullet for a guy with a Adamantium skull and can heal almost as good as me" Wade said with a snicker before he coughed and let out a pained whimper "Aww man, the door's really digging into my chest, and that shotgun I had feels like it's crushed against my thigh, ow, ow..."

"Thanks for the assist Spider-man" Jean said as she approached Peter.

"Anytime Captain" Peter said with a mock salute towards the thirty year old woman "Always happy yo help the guys that used to shoot me on sight"

Jean sighed at this "I told you my men are sorry"

"Tell that to my hospital bill" Peter said in a deadpanned tone before he noticed that Jean wasn't in her usual attire of a green pants, green jacket over a brown shirt and one of those little French hats he's seen mimes wear.

Instead she was decked out in actual body armor with a M-4 slung over her shoulder and a Glock strapped to her side.

"Dress for the party I see" Peter nodded towards her more tactical attire.

"Fisk isn't going down without a fight" Jean said as she glanced at the restrained gun men with narrowed eyes "And I know for a fact he has a fuck ton more at his tower"

"Maybe he'll come quietly?" Peter said with a sheepish grin.

"Pfft, Fisk, surrendering quietly, yeah that's as likely to happen as Captain America joining HYDRA" Deadpool said with a scoff.

"shut up Wade, no one asked for your opinion" Peter scowled at the mercenary.

"Or what, you gonna drop another car on me?" Wade argued "Just wait until I'm out from under this bitch, your a dead man Webs!"

"Any time anywhere Wilson" Peter said as he crouched down and glared at the man with narrowed lenses.

"Ugh, just fuck already and get it over with" Jean said with an eye roll towards the two bickering men.

"Sorry, already in a committed relationship" Peter said as he stood up and pressed his hand on the side of the SUV pinning Wade down and pushed down 'lightly'

"OWWW ASSHOLE!" Wade gasped in pain as his lower body was crushed even more and he felt and heard his swords on his back begin to snap from the amount of pressure they were under "That's it, I'm gonna burn every Spider plushie I have and slip the ashes into your milkshake!"

Seeing that Wade was for the moment indisposed and unlikely to pose a serious threat until the lower half of his body fully healed, Peter turned his attention to the street that led to Fisk's tower and was just about to swing over to see Yuri walk the big man out in cuffs before he heard and saw a massive explosion that could be felt in the ground.

"Yuri?" Peter said in shock as he contacted the police captain only to panic as he received no response "YURI!"

And with that, Peter leaped into the air and swung towards Fisk Towers, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Hate to see you go, love to watch you swing away" Wade said with a saddened sigh before he noticed Jean looking at him with a scowl "Sooo, you into mentally unstable, morally questionable guys that look like testicles with teeth-"

"No, now sit there and bleed out while I go arrest your new boss" Jean said as she made her way back to one of the few working cruisers to call for a pickup in Times Square before heading over to Fisk Towers.

"Okay, is every attractive woman in this fic gonna be lusting after Parker or is it me?" Wade asked nobody in particular before he sighed as he sat there, not like he has much of a choice, and waited for his lower half to heal and for the boys and blue to cart him off to Rykers.

"Should have taken that job for Doom instead..."

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The siege of Fisk Towers...


	7. Chapter 7

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Bladewolf101** : They already do, the Spider-man/Deadpool comic.

 **MCRasengan** : Yaaaay :)

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** : I wouldn't say she's actively casing the place out, just something she sort of does subconsciously.

 **superpierce** : Yuri's in charge overall, Jean and her people are there to offer support/backup.

 **Adtr509** :Part of the factor is attractiveness, another is how they can contribute to the story, I don't just add women because their hot, mostly.

 **DeimosVulcan12** : It wasn't a Civil War, Tony found out about Bucky's involvement in his parents death, he and Steve threw down and the Avengers kinda broke up after that with some going with Steve and others staying with Tony. No Clone Sagas have happened. Bobbi is with SHIELD. She'll won't help with the actual fight against Fisk but she'll help with bringing the man's criminal empire down.

 **spiderverse** : Haven't seen it yet, read the comics though. They were a pretty interesting take on the Superhero genre.

 **Nykeem** : They have a novel that's set in the same universe as the game, it takes place a few months before and deals with Peter teaming up with another hero named Echo to take on Blood Spider.

 **kira444** : Yeah, but hey better her than someone awesome like Jean Gray, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Black Cat, Jessica Jones, X-23 or Storm or Invisible Woman, women that have been able to stand on their own and be seen as equals with most of their male peers. Hell, two of them are considered some of the most powerful beings in all of Marvel, like top ten.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter had a feeling that Fisk wouldn't go down quietly, the brief fire fight in Times Square confirmed that.

He just never thought that the Kingpin would call in every guy he had to defend his place like they were Troy under siege by the Greeks or something. Dozens of gun men had taken up various positions around the lower levels of the Tower and fired on the dozens of Police Officers, SWAT and federal agents taking cover behind whatever cover they could that hadn't been destroyed by the bomb Fisk had set off or the high caliber rounds fired by his men.

"Starting to see why the Police are throwing half of the entire Police department at him" Peter said as he swung towards the carnage, leaping through the air to dodge a few stray bullets as he scanned the pinned down officers for signs of Yuri. He spotted the veteran cop taking cover beside a over turned SWAT APC along with several officers and a SHIELD agent. He could just make out a curse muttered from her as a bullet tore through her cover and shot past her and embedded itself in the ground.

"Jesus fuckin Christ!" she flinched as she peeked out from her cover and fired off several shots towards the fortified Fisk Tower before taking cover again. She let out a sigh before she glared at the SHIELD agent in front of her "Hey agent guy, where the hell is that air support you promised?!"

"It's coming, it's coming!" the man insisted, causing one of the SWAT officers to snort.

"Yeah, and they'll be here right as things end" he muttered.

"That sounds about right when it comes to SHIELD" Peter said as he landed before the group in a crouch. Peter nodded at the SWAT and SHIELD agent before he glanced at Yuri "You okay there Yuri?"

"If Fisk makes it out of that building, we're gonna lose him" she responded with frustration.

"That didn't really answer my question" Peter said with a shake of his head before he glanced at the heavily fortified building as more and more of Fisk's men took up defensive positions and fired down at the police "Well if you need me Yuri, I'll uh go and take care of that"

Yuri scowled as she glanced back at Fisk Tower before letting out a sigh of resignation "fine, go and do what you do best?"

"Be amazing?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Be annoying" Yuri responded with a smirk.

"Big menaie" Peter muttered before he leaped into the air and shot out a web line to swing towards the Tower "Heeeeey Fisk, knock, knock!"

The webslinging wall crawler shout out several web lines to divert his path in order to dodge oncoming bullets from both sides of the law as he scanned the front for a good entry point. He saw three men on a ledge before a large window that Peter knew led right into the main lobby. Grinning, he angled his approach towards them before he shot multiple web bullets at the gun men, covering one's weapon and most of his arms and scoring headshots with the other two, covering their faces. the lone gun men not blinded by the webs saw Peter coming and quickly turned to run, much to his amusement.

"Hey, where ya going?" Peter asked with a laugh as he swung up behind the man and grabbed him by his collar and held on as they neared the window. Peter's eyes narrowed as he extended his legs out and had his feet slam against the glass and felt his momentum carry him through. It wasn't until Peter was soaring inside the building and he threw his hostage at another one of Fisk's men that he realized that if the glass was bullet proof, that entrance of his would have been a lot less... pleasant.

 _'In fact, it would have straight up hurt like a mofo_ ' Peter thought as he landed on ledge and scanned the lobby to see several police officers pinned down by the stairs while Fisk's men took up positions at the top of the stairs.

One of the cops noticed Peter and groaned "Ah great, the bug's here. fuck off Spider-man, you'll only get in the way"

"Yeah, you guys seem to be holding your own here" Perter said with an eye roll as he leaped into the fray.

The men that Fisk had stationed in the main lobby of his Tower proved to be little threat to Peter, partly because their attention was divided between Peter himself and the cops pouring in and shooting at them. Peter, thanks to his abilities was able to out maneuver and out flank most of Fisk's men as they trued to take cover from the police's shooting, offering up very large and very stationary targets for him to pin to the walls, furniture and floors around them. Within three minutes of breaching the Tower, the men in the lobby were subdued and the police were making their way up the stairwells to engage more of Fisk's men.

"Hey guys I'll see you up top" Peter said as he landed in a crouch before sprinting towards the elevator and began to force the doors open before leaping into the shaft and clinging to the wall with a faint 'thud'.

He just climbed several meters before his mask received a call from Yuri _"Spider-man, what's your status?"_

"I'm taking the express route up one of this tower's shafts" Peter said before he blinked at what he said "Elevator shaft!"

" _I would hope so..."_ Yuri muttered before she spoke in a louder tone _"Our choppers are taking heavy fire from Fisk's men. He has people on just about every floor"_

"He's desperate" Peter said with worry in his tone, he's seen what a desperate Fisk would do in the past.

It wasn't pretty.

Yuri seemed to be along the same line of thinking _"He's throwing everything he has at us"_

"Everything?" Peter asked with unease before he saw one of thee elevator carts coming down and quickly moved out of the way or risk being hit.

Yuri was silent for a moment before she spoke in a more hushed tone " _We have no confirmation that 'he's' here but with how much fire power Fisk is rolling out, I wouldn't put it past the fat bastard to have 'him' here too"_

"I'll keep an eye out for him" Peter assured her "I kinda owe a friend a favor to beat the crap out of him next time I saw 'him'"

 _"Give him an ass kicking for me too"_ Yuri said.

"Count on it" Peter responded with a grin before he saw that he had another call coming in "Call from Felicia...?"

 _"What?_ " Yuri said, Pete had forgotten he was still connected to her.

"Oh, uh sorry, I uh, I'll call you back in a second" Peter said with a sheepish chuckle before he ended his call with Yuri and answered Felicia's "Hello?"

 _"So your actually going to take down the Kingpin?"_ she asked with a grin in her voice.

"Well, that's the plan, yeah" Peter said with a shrug as he shot two web lines towards a air vent just above the elevator door "Would be a little easier if I had my partner here to help. Someone that's good at breaking into places and tampering with Fisk's security to better aid me, them and the police in moving through this place. Someone that may or may have a cat theme maybe?"

 _"Well some of us have jobs now mister responsibility"_ Felicia said in a bemused voice as Peter entered the air vent _"And if I want to keep it, that means showing up on time for my very first day"_

"Felicia, you could not show up at all and all I'd have to do is tell Reed and Sue why and you'd be fine" Peter said with a shake of his head "Honestly..."

 _"Is that uncle Peter?!_ " a familiar voice spoke up in the background on Felicia's end.

"Is that Franklin?" Peter said as he paused momentarily in surprise.

 _"If said Franklin is your biggest fan ever and the troublesome little explorer of Reed and Sue, than yes, yes it is"_ Felicia said with a chuckle "He's been showing me around"

 _"Tell him I said hi miss Felicia ma'am"_ Franklin said in the background with obvious excitement.

 _"Sure thing kiddo_ " Felicia said towards the young boy before her attention was drawn back to Peter _"Franklin says hi by the way"_

"Tell him I said sup too" Peter replied with a smile, he was happy to hear that Felicia was getting along well with Franklin, now she just had to meet Valeria and make friends with her and he'd be set. Before the conversation could get any farther, Yuri's number popped up again, causing Peter to frown "Felicia, I need to go"

 _"I figured"_ she said with a sigh _"Call me when your done with fatso"_

"Can do" Peter said before he ended his call with Felicia and answered Yuri's "Sorry about that, what's up-"

 _"Spider-man, I just got word through Fisk's radio chatter, he's telling his men to wipe his data servers. We'll need that evidence if we want Fisk locked up for good"_ Yuri said.

Peter nodded "Right, server room it is"

Peter ended the call just as he emerged from the air vent into a massive room to see the police and Fisk's men shooting at each other from opposite levels. The webslinger's eyes narrowed as he prepared to leap towards Fisk's men when he saw that Aunt May was now calling.

"Well aren't I the popular one today" Peter said as he jumped into to air and web zipped towards the level that Fisk's men occupied "Hello?"

 _"Peter I- what's all that noise? It sounds like your in a war zone"_ Aunt May asked as she heard the muffled sounds of gunshots and explosions through Peter's mask.

"It's a uh, action movie. The one with all those old school action stars in it" Peter lied as he ducked under a hail of gun fire before returning fire with several well aimed web bullets before snagging a piece of debris with a web line and sling it towards the gun man "So what's up Aunt May?"

 _"I was just calling to see if we're still on for dinner tomorrow night_ " May asked, accepting his lie.

"Oh, yeah, totally" Peter said as he jumped on to a wall and springboard off it and into several of Fisk's henchmen and began to punch and kick anyone that was setting off his spider-sense before webbing them down to securing them, both so the police could move up and so Peter wouldn't have to worry about them getting back up.

 _"And maybe bring this mystery girl you've been seeing?"_ May asked in a teasing tone.

"Uh y-yeah, sure thing May" Peter said as he ducked under a punch from a Fisk goon and responded with a kick to the chest that sent the man flying before Peter shot a web line at his chest and yanked him back down and sent him flying into more Fisk henchmen.

 _"Alright than, I'll let you get back to your... 'movie'_ " May said before she ended the call, causing Peter to frown.

"I really hope she doesn't think I'm Netflix and chilling" Peter said with a shake of his head as he ducked under several more bullets before turning his attention to the rest of Fisk's remaining men on this level while the police below began to move up and apprehend the people he webbed up already.

...

"...And this is the trophy room!" Franklin said with a wide grin as he led Felicia into a massive room filled to the brim with items that the white haired thief knew couldn't be man made. Scattered throughout the room were the trophies, gathered by Johnny that Reed deemed safe to keep, from all the villains, monsters and civilizations that the Fantastic Four had encountered over the years.

Felicia let out a low whistle at what she saw "Wow, that's a lot of... stuff"

Already her mind was racing at the possible prices she could get with some of the tech she saw lying around before she clamped down on the thought, she wasn't here to rob the people blind, she was here to work a actual job...

' _A job that has me working down the hall from the mother of all scores'_ Felicia thought as she saw what looked like a partially melted Doombot ' _Jesus I know six people that'd pay nine figures for that. I could buy a freakin island in the south Pacific with that kind of cash'_

Now there was an idea, a tropical getaway for her and her Spider. A remote beach house where they could do the nasty and give into their most perverse desires for the other for days on end without interruption. Before Felicia's mind could give that very enticing thought any more energy, she saw Franklin wander over to what looked like some sort of small miniature floating galaxy. Curious, she followed the young boy as he stopped and stared at it for a few seconds.

"What's this?" Felicia nodded towards the mini galaxy.

"A universe that I accidently made" Franklin said with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh, that's nice-" Felicia began before Franklin's words registered and she looked at the young boy with a bewildered expression "Wait, what do you mean you made this?"

Franklin shrugged "I made it when I was having this really cool dream where I teamed up with Uncle Johnny, and Uncle Peter and Captain America and we started to fight this big scary purple cosmic guy with this silver guy on a hover board thing and we-"

Before Franklin could keep going, the mini universe next to him flashed a bright blue and white color before it dimmed again, causing Felicia to back up in response.

Franklin winced a little "Sorry, I forget that sometimes when I get really excited, my powers start to act up"

"Powers?" Felicia said with surprise, causing Franklin to nod.

"Yeah, I can..." Franklin began before he paused and considered his words with a frown "Well I can do anything I guess. I mean, half the time I just have to think it and it usually happens. Like the other day I wanted my toys to be made of ice cream and after I thought about it really hard, they turned into chocolate ice cream!"

Felicia blinked at this, that was pretty... unbelievable, and she once met Thor.

"My dad thinks I might be one of the most powerful Mutants on the planet" Franklin said with a wide grin on his face.

"Your a Mutant?" Felicia said with her head quirking to the side.

"Yes" Franklin said with a nod before his face fell a little "A lot of people call me a freak when they find out about that and call me other names too. Their half the reason I don't leave the Baxter Building anymore"

"Well I wouldn't pay attention to what they say, their just jealous" Felicia said as she kneeled down and ruffled Franklin's hair, causing the young boy to giggle as he rushed to fix it "I mean, you have cosmic do hickie powers and can make anything you want into ice cream and you know Spider-man? Kid, your living the dream as far as I'm concerned and that makes you pretty cool in my book"

Franklin smiled at this "Really?"

Felicia nodded "Really, really..."

Franklin smiled at Felicia and was about to say something before they both heard a new, much younger voice interrupt them.

"Franklin, mom and dad said to stop bringing people in here"

Felicia and Franklin turned to see a young girl no older than four standing there in what Felicia thought was a black and white version of the Fantastic Four's usual getup but with small black hexagon like shapes on it.

"It's fine Valeria, she's Uncle Peter's girlfriend" Franklin said to his younger sister with an annoyed look.

Valeria, who looked like a miniature version of Sue Storm but with dirty blonde hair instead of pure blonde, simply eyed Felicia with narrowed eyes "You mean the same girlfriend that's also a thief?"

 _'Note to self, ask Parker what the hell he's been telling these guys about me'_ Felicia thought with a frown before she gave Valeria her best friendly smile and held a hand out to the approaching young girl "Hello dear, I'm Felicia Hardy-"

"The Black Cat" Valeria interrupted her with a frown "Yes, I'm aware of who you are miss Hardy and I took the liberty of having the Baxter Building's A.I. monitor your every move and move some of our defense HERBIE's to standby mode in the event you attempt to illegally acquire something that doesn't belong to you"

Felicia blinked at the young four year old "Uhh, okay?"

Franklin scowled at his younger sister "Leave her alone Valeria. She hasn't taken anything!"

"She's a master thief Franklin, you wont know if she did even if you used your powers to give yourself omnipotence" Valeria said as she folded her arms and gave Franklin a look that was usually reserved for people literally ten times her age when they dealt with children.

 _'Why do I get the feeling she's the problem child in the family?'_ Felicia thought as the two children began to bicker and argue.

...

"Okay, that's the last of them, finally" Peter said as he webbed down the final Fisk goon before he leaped on to a railing and began to reload his web shooters as eh scanned the space for any signs that could lead him to the Tower's server room.

"Let's see, if I was a server room filled with thousands of gigabytes of incriminating information where would I- oh, there it is" Peter said as he saw at the other end of the room two large metal doors with a golden plaque above it that said 'Server Room' on it "Huh, a bit on the nose but hey, I ain't complaining!"

Without another word, Peter jumped and swung over to the room on a web line before landing in front of the doors and considered his options. If he went in guns a blazing he'd risk the men inside outright destroying the monitors and servers to keep him from getting his hands on them. Which meant he had to opt for the more stealth approach and that meant finding a quieter way inside. Looking around Peter searched for a way inside before his eyes settled on an air vent that looked like it may lead into the server room, or at the very least have a path that would. Peter quickly web zipped up tot he vent and pushed his way inside, stopping only for a second to kick the vent close.

"Hey, it's like my own private Ventrance" Peter chuckled as he made his way through the air vent. His eyes scanned the remarkably clean space as he went "Man, for a dirty crime lord, Fisk has ridiculously clean air vents. Seriously, these are cleaner than the vents at Avengers Tower!"

Peter wondered how Tony would react to that, a criminal master mind having better air vents than he, a world class hero with an epic suit of highly advance armor on top of being like the second richest man in the world. The wall crawler didn't have much time to ponder the reaction of Stark at such news before he heard Fisk's men underneath him in what he guessed and hoped was the server room.

"Hurry up, the boss want's everything erased!" a man said.

He was met with an annoyed voice of another Fisk thug "I can't make it delete any faster"

 _'Actually, there are ways to increase the speed of data deletion but I don't think you all need to know'_ Peter thought as he came to a stop at a ventilation duct and looked down to see a lone Fisk goon standing there. Quietly pushing the vent open, Peter peeked inside to see if anyone is paying attention to what he was about to do before shooting two web lines at the man and yanking him up and into the air vent in the span of a second.

The man couldn't even scream in surprise as Peter quickly covered his mouth with webbing while he simultaneously webbed him to the ceiling of the air vent they were now in.

"You guys are so cute when your oblivious to meet picking you all off one at a time" Peter said with a snicker as he sent a quick message to Yuri to let her know he was in the server room and was about to stop the data deletion and that he webbed a guy inside an air vent and should bring a ladder.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" a random thug asked as Peter slipped into the room without a sound.

"Just need another minute or two" a man by a series of large monitors stacked up against the wall said as he typed away at a keyboard while four other men surrounded him and a fifth and sixth patrolled the room and a seventh had his machine gun aimed at the door.

"think the cops know what we're up to?" the man with his gun aimed at the door said in a nervous tone.

The man at the monitors scoffed "Don't worry about out there. Worry about in here"

 _'Man these guys look stressed out worrying so much, maybe I should knock hem out and let them sleep for a bit while I handle the data their trying so hard to delete'_ Peter thought with a smirk as he prepared to launch himself at the men ' _After all, what kind of hero would I be to let these poor guys anguish over if they'll succeed or not?'_

Peter was nice like the supposed.

"Hey is this tech support?" Peter asked as he leaped down and landed on the man that had his gun aimed at the door, the force of the impact knocking the wind out of him long enough for Peter to cover him in webbing before he turned towards the remaining six "Sorry to barge in here, but I forgot my password and I really need to check my status on Facebook, you understand, right?"

"It's Spider-man!" one of the roving guys yelled as he turned to shoot at Peter.

"Don't let him near the console!" the man that quit typing yelled as he and the rest began to shoot at Peter.

"You know, I had no intention of going anywhere near that console but since you told me not to, I'm gonna go near it, just out of spite!" Peter yelled as he ducked and weaved his way though the hail of gun fire, firing off his web shooters in retaliation.

He caught a quick glimpse of the monitor and saw that the deletion was only a minute away from completion, he needed to end this fight fast if he wanted any chance at stopping Fisk's attempts at deleting his search history and criminal activities.

 _'Jesus, what kind of stuff does Fisk even look up?'_ Peter thought as he jumped and zipped around the room to avoid gun fire, landing several quick but powerful blows to any Fisk thug close to him when he's on the ground _'Does he look up stores that sell in his size? Supersized twinkies? Guys that can make his doorways bigger so he can actually walk though them without having to turn to the side or crouch down?'_

Maybe after Fisk's put away he could ask Yuri or Jean to share some of the details. He doubts Yuri will, but Jean for sure, she always seems to spoil him in comparison where's Yuri would probably ask that he next bring her Hammerhead. Then before Peter even knew it, the gun men were down and he still had forty seconds left to halt the deletion process.

"Okay, let's see how good their security really is" Peter said as he removed a small flash drive from his belt and connected it to the terminal before he began to stop the deletion process and instead download the information to the flash drive to give to Yuri after this was all said and done. As Peter hacked his way through the various firewalls the system had, he shook his head in bemusement "Looks like you guys forgot the latest kernel patch, tsk, tsk, tsk..."

 **"Hiding in the server room?"**

Peter paused in his hacking and downloading and looked up tot see the largest monitor was now showing the face of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, the most powerful crime lord on the East coast, the man that Peter's been trying to put away for almost a decade and the man that for the love of god could use a salad or seventy.

Fisk grunted at Peter as he leaned towards the screen **"Cowardly, even for you"**

"Says the guy deleting his search history" Peter said with a wary smile as he continued to download the information and hacker deeper into Fisk's servers for even more information to grab "Oh by the way, I'm totally changing your password while I'm in here"

Fisk shook his head at Peter **"Even after all these years, your still just an ignorant child... I would hope that whore you prance around with would have opened your eyes to the reality of the world, but I suppose I'm asking too much from a simple jewel theif"**

"What can I say, it's part of my charm" Peter said as he gave the Kingpin a wink under his mask before seeing that the download was complete "Aaaaaaand I now have your files downloaded and ready to be picked apart by New York City's finest. And SHIELD... and the FBI... and I'm pretty sure the CIA are curious about some of your oversea ventures. I know Interpol is at the very least"

Fisk growled in anger as he slammed a fist on to his desk, cracking the surface from the sound of it **"Damn you... someone get in there and kill him!"**

It was than that Peter heard another man's voice, the owner out of sight **"You want me to head down and take care of him boss?"**

Peter grinned under his mask as he removed the flash drive and placed it securely in his belt "Hey Willy Wilson, if that's who I think it is, tell him not to bother, I'll be up in a few"

And with that, Peter switched the monitor off and turned towards the server room's doors just as they were kicked in and several of Fisk's men entered, their weapons are trained on Peter's form. The wall crawler cracked his neck and popped his knuckles as his lenses narrowed at the armed thugs.

"All right boys, who's first?"

The response was gunfire... but it wasn't from Fisk's men.

"The heck?" Peter said with surprise as the thugs suddenly turned just as several of them fell to the floor, dead, to see Jean DeWolff and seven officers, all tacked up in SWAT uniforms and armor.

Peter quickly leaped out of the way as the two sides opened fire on one another.

"Jean!" Peter shouted through the gunfire as he webbed over the goons and towards the police captain as the SWAT officers moved in to finish off the armed hostiles.

"Spider-man…" Jean said as she reloaded her rifle before she noticed the flash drive he was holding out to her "What's that?"

"Everything I could get my hands on in Fisk's servers" Peter said as the Police captain took it "Should be more than enough to convict him. Hopefully. For all I know, I just downloaded his porn"

"Okay, first of all, eww, and second of all... thanks" Jean gave Peter a nod before suddenly the ceiling above them exploded, sending hundreds of pounds of building material flying everywhere.

Peter grabbed Jean and leaped back into the server room as the SWAT officers took cover inside as well.

"What the hell was that?!" one of them yelled as Peter put Jean down while she contacted Yuri outside.

"Yuri, it's Jean, Fisk's men just set off some sort of explosion above us" she said as the building shook a little more.

Peter didn't hear the conversation, his attention was instead drawn to the visible Fisk goons he could see in the room above them aiming down at their position... with rocket launchers. Without a word, Peter shot two lines to the edges of the still burning hole and yanked himself up into the upper level. The various thugs began to shoot at Peter, with both rockets and normally high armor piercing rounds. Peter was like a blur, never staying in one spot too long as he jumped, slid, ran and swung circles around the various henchmen, responding to their attacks with either his fists, feet, webs or quips.

"So I gotta ask, which one of you thought it was a smart idea to start arming yourselves with rocket launchers and use them inside a building, on like the tenth floor no less?" Peter asked as he snagged two launchers with his web shooters and sent eh weapons flying into several other men before he webbed them and their former owners down before moving on.

It was than that he received a call from Yuri and quickly answered it as he sent a double kick into a man's midsection before he landed in a handstand and springboarded up and stuck to the side of a wall.

 _"Spider-man!"_ he said.

"Yuri" Peter responded with a yell of his own.

 _"What's wrong?_ " the police captain asked with some fear at the tone Peter responded with.

"Oh nothing, I just thought since you were speaking in a rather loud tone, so should I" Peter responded with a shrug as he shot several web bullets at some of Fisk's men, webbing them to the wall "Why, are we not doing that or is that something only you can do?"

 _"What are- never mind. Listen, I've sent a bomb squad up there to deal with any more of Fisk's little surprises"_ Yuri revealed.

"Got it, I'll clear the way for them" Peter said as he landed on the ground and dodged a fist thrown at him by one of Fisk's men before grabbing he still extended arm and flipped the man over his shoulder before slamming his foot down on his solar plexus, not enough to break it, but enough that the thug wouldn't be getting back up for a while.

Seeing that his current level was clear of any Fisk henchmen, Peter shot a web line out and used it to swing to a higher level and landed on a railing before he heard movement behind him and turned towards a door way that led to a stairwell in time to see six emerge from it, they had to be the bomb squad that Yuri just told him about... nort even a minute ago.

 _'That was fast... like really fast'_ Peter thought with a small frown under his mask before he decided to let the matter drop, maybe they were already in the building because of the bomb set off earlier at the bottom of thee _tower._

Peter leaped down to the men as another explosion rocked the tower and forced them to crouch behind some cover "I may be stretching things but I'm thinking bombs are part of Willie's big escape plan. Either that or a bunch of guys left their new Roxxxon Pads charging too long and now... ka-boom"

Whatever response any of the cops had to Peter's comment was drowned out by the violent explosion just a floor above them followed by numerous screams.

"That doesn't sound too good" Peter said with worry as he looked up to the office space that was just the epicenter of one of Fisk's bombs "There's still people up there!"

"You go after them, we'll handle the bombs" the apparent leader of the bomb squad said.

Peter nodded as he turned and shot a web line and pulled himself up towards the burning office while the bomb squad took another route. The webslinger landed in time to see several people, all sporting burns, bruises and scratches on their bodies as they rushed out of the smoke filled office as flames began to rise along the walls, ceiling and floors.

Peter sighed as he shook his head at the heat he could feel emanating from the room, he could still hear people trapped inside.

"All I wanted was to watch Fisk get frisked and maybe make a final joke at his weight's expense before he was carted off to Rykers..."

And without another word, Peter leaped into the inferno.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Top floor, Spider-men, Kingpins and Assassins oh my!


	8. Chapter 8

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Probably Venom.

 **Bladewolf101** : If Insomniac is smart they'll use only one of them for the next game and use the other for the one after if they make it that far. Venom and Goblin, unless done really, really well, are both complex enough to be the main villain for a Spider-man game.

 **Fenrir44** : Mary Jane will not be in the harem.

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** : I may add the likes of X-23, but I think Peter has enough telepathic women in his harem.

 **kival737101** : Yes Yuri and Jean will be in the harem.

 **MCRasengan** : Maybe.

 **CRUDEN** : She'll have her onw little moments while Peter deals with things related to the main story line of the PS4 game, and in some instances Felicia will do them instead of Peter. Like maybe break into OsCorp to find out more about Devil's Breath.

 **DeimosVulcan12** : If anything, Felicia will see this as a challenge, having someone smarter than even Reed Richards watching her every move. There'll be a few chapters where Peter is off with the Avengers, leaving Felicia to investigate the Demons. I plan to expand it.

 **er kebbabaro** : Yes their appearances are the same as the game. Yes I've seen the latest Spider-man cartoon, no I don't like any part of it. It's animation is crap compared to earlier shows and the tone is too childish for my liking. And the character appearances for some is crap too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

 _'Note to self, get air filters installed in next mask'_

Peter had to resist the urge to descend into a violent fit of coughing as he accidently inhaled a mouthful of smoke from the fire around him. He was searching for anyone that could still be trapped in the burning room while the Bomb Squad that Yuri sent, who were remarkably fast if he did say so himself, looked for any more explosives and disarm them before they went off. Peter hoped they were having an easier time then him, because trying to find people in a burning room in nothing but a spandex suit with some impressive tech weaved into it was not as fun as it sounds.

"Is there anyone still in here!?" Peter yelled out as he neared a doorway that was blocked by a large brunt column that was knocked over in the explosion.

"Help, we're here!" a voice called up from the other side.

Peter quickly scanned thee column before he nodded to himself and shot two web lines and grabbed the column and with a hard yank, pulled it free of the doorway. Several people ran out, all covered in ash, soot and burns.

"There's still people back there trapped!" a passing woman said, her face covered in blood.

"I'll find them" Peter said in a serious tone as he rushed into the room without a second thought.

His spider-sense was starting to tingle more and with greater intensity, he had to move fast before the whole room went up and him along with it.

' _Not a very grand way to end my career. getting barbequed in the tower of a overweight Kingpin that really needs to eat a salad instead of holding a feast of fast food for every meal'_ Peter thought as he rounded a corner and saw a section of the room had caved in on itself.

Peter rushed over and looked for a way through, he could hear people on the other side. He spotted a hole that went under most of the rubble, big enough for him to crawl through. The webslinger quickly slid though and ignored just how hot it felt in such a confined space, it was like he hopped into a oven. Up ahead Peter could see two people trapped under a pile of rubble desperately trying to get free of the crushing weight.

One of the trapped civilians noticed Peter approaching them and called out to him with a horse voice "Spider-man, we trapped!"

Pete nodded as he came to a stop and casted a quick glance above him before he climbed into a crouch and braced his hands and shoulders against the burning rubble "I'll lift it. When your free, get out as fast as you guys can, this whole place is about to come down. If you can walk, help the injured, got it?"

"Y-Yes!" the person cried out as Peter began to push up as hard as he could.

"Come on Spidey, dig deep, dig deep, dig deep" he said though gritted teeth as he felt his muscles burn from the amount of exertion they were experiencing. Pushing up several tons of burning rubble while gravity is pushing it back down wasn't an easy thing to do. But after several tense seconds Peter felt the rubble begin to move and the pieces that were pinning the two civilians began to rise to, allowing them to start wiggling out.

Just when it seemed that things were gonna turn out fine, Peter felt his spider-sense tingle just before a violent tremor racked the room, causing more of it to collapse on top of the rubble that Peter was lifting, increasing the weight.

"Aww come on!" Peter groaned as he fell to a knee with enough force to cause him to wince in pain. The civilians screamed in terror as they saw the pile of rubble above them coming closer and closer.

Peter growled as he adjusted his grip on the weight above him and slowly pushed back with everything he had. He could feel his fingers dig deep into the cement and plaster of the rubble, his shoulders pop and groan at the burning weight resting on them and his legs screaming in protest as they were being forced to push against ore weight then they were used. After several seconds, Peter was able to rise to a crouch again and the rubble lifted enough for the civilians to scramble out to safety. Once Peter was certain that they were out of harms way, he pushed up and then leaped out from under the rubble and landed in a crouch and let out a gasp as fresh, or well fresher air, was breathed into his lungs and the unbearable heat was gone.

"Man, talk about a warm up" Peter said with a groan as he rubbed his shoulders and was shocked to see his suit had partially melted, that was going to be a pain to remove later.

Still, the people were safe and Peter now could focus on getting to Fisk's office. He spotted an air duct up ahead and quickly ran towards it as he received another call on his suit's built in comm system and answered it.

"Yellow?" he said.

 _"Spider-man, it's Yuri"_ the Police captain said.

"I'd hope so, be a little awkward on my end if you turned out to be Osborn" Peter said with a snicker as he leaped into another air duct.

 _"Fisk's men gave our choppers a helluva beating. We just had to ground our last one. If Fisk calls in one of his, we got nothing to stop it from landing and picking his fat ass up and taking off to god knows where"_ Yuri said in a frustrated tone.

"What about that SHIELD air support you were promised?" Peter asked with a frown.

 _"Canceled"_ Yuri bit out _"Apparently they think sending in a few of their fancy Quinn jet thingies for a simple crime boss is a 'misuse of vital resources' or some bullshit"_

Peter frowned at this and made a metal note to swing over to the Triskelion later and give Fury a piece of his mind "Okay, I'm just a few floors down from Fisk's office. I'll make sure he can't get out"

 _"If he gets away, we're never seem again. He's the kind of guy that can disappear and stay that way forever"_ Yuri warned.

"I know" Peter said with a determined expression on his face "But he won't"

No matter how things pan out after today, Wilson Fisk was not walking out of here a free man.

...

Felicia Hardy wasn't particularly fond of children if she were being honest. They were loud, rude, sometimes smelled and could be just downright annoying. But in the forty minutes that she's known Franklin and his little troll of a smarty pants sister, she supposed if she were to have kids, and that's a very big 'if', she'd want them to be like Franklin.

"So how did you meet uncle Peter?" the young Mutant asked as the three of them sat in the main living room for the portion of the tower that belonged to the fantastic Four.

"Oh I was... window shopping" Felicia said with a grin "And I happen to let him see me and he was instantly head over heels for me"

"Wow" Franklin said with wide eyes.

"Wow indeed" Felicia said with a nod.

"Did this window shopping involve stealing something that's no yours and expensive?" Valeria asked with a frown.

Felicia turned towards the little prodigy and smirked "It didn't belong to the person I was taking it from. If anything I was liberating it"

"For you to profit from" Valeria said with a scowl.

 _'And here I thought it'd be the boy that had my Spider's boy scout shtick'_ Felicia thought with an eye roll.

"Have you ever teamed up with him to fight some of his mortal enemies?" Franklin asked as he clutched on to his Spider-man toy tightly.

"A few times yeah" Felicia nodded with a smile before it fell "Though it's usually against his 'less dangerous enemies', his usual baddies like Scorpion or Rhino being 'too much' for me. I swear, he once had a heart attack when he found out that I took on the Chameleon"

"Why?" Franklin asked with confusion.

'Because your hero is a control freak that thinks if you can't bench press a car than obviously you need to be looked after like some damn fragile glass vase' Felicia thought and was tempted to say such things before she sighed and simply shrugged "He just worries I guess"

"Cause he loves you" Franklin teased.

"Heh, maybe..." Felicia said with a small grin.

"He he's smart enough to know that having you there would make things worse" Valeria said from her side of the room, causing Franklin to glare at her in annoyance.

"No, he's just trying to keep Miss Hardy safe. Because he loves her!" Franklin argued.

"Now, now-" Felicia began, hoping to stem any possible fight between the two when suddenly a portion of the wall to wall, ceiling to floor window opened behind her and the kids and a flaming figure flew through.

"Uncle Johnny!" Franklin waved at the Human Torch as he powered down while Valeria used this opportunity to slip away.

"Hey squirt" Johnny nodded towards his nephew before he noticed the white haired beauty next to him. Johnny blinked at her appearance before it clicked "Black Cat?"

"No it's White Dog" Felicia said with an eye roll.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde haired man asked with a frown as he checked her out to make sure she didn't take anything. She was, for the moment, Peter's girl and as a good bro he would not ogle her... even if he so totally was at the moment.

"I work here now" Felicia said before she noticed how Johnny's gaze seemed to focus on her tits a little too long and snapped her fingers and pointed toward her face "Eyes up here hot stuff. I don't think Peter will appreciate hearing his 'best friend' eyeing my breasts"

"I was making sure you didn't steal anything miss international cat burglar" Johnny said in defense of his looking at her.

"She's not a cat burglar Uncle Johnny, she's a superhero now! Like you, mom and dad and Uncle Ben and uncle Peter!" Franklin said with a wide beaming grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm a superhero" Felicia said as she ruffled Franklin's hair a little before shooting Johnny a smirk "And I'd never steal from you guys. We're practically family already!"

Johnny gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her but before he could say anything, Franklin suddenly jumped up and started to run towards his room.

"Uncle Johnny I gotta show you something real quick, wait here!" the little boy said as he sprinted to his room at a speed that'd cause Quicksilver to pale.

"Sure thing squirt!" Johnny said with a grin towards his nephew that fell as soon as the kid was out of sight and he turned his full attention to Felicia wo was lounging on the sofa without a care in the world "Alright, whatever it is you took, put it back"

"Whatever could you mean?" Felicia asked with a grin.

"You took something, I know you did" Johnny said as he pointed and accusatory finger at Felicia "Peter's talked about you enough that I know there's no way you don't have something that doesn't belong to you on you, so whatever it is, put it back!"

'Okay, I really need to know what that wall crawling pain in the ass has been saying about me. Cause it sure as hell isn't what a great lay I am' Felicia thought with a frown before she shrugged "well hate to burst your bubble there sport, but I actually don't have anything that's not mine on me"

"Really?" Johnny said in a tone that said he didn't believe her.

"Really" Felicia said with a grin as she stood up and placed her hands on her shapely hips "I'll even let you pat me down... you can be as thorough as you want if it'll make you fell better"

The Human Torch blinked at this before he shook his head as the image of him patting Felicia down came to mind.

 _'Johnny, she's Pete's girl. You don't go patting down his girl!_ ' Johnny thought as he took several deep breathes before speaking "Okay, say I do believe you. What the hell are you even doing here?"

"Sue and Reed offered me a job" Felicia responded as she checked her nails "Thanks in large part to our mutual friend. Perhaps you've met, he likes to crawl on walls and swing on webs"

"Peter got you a gig here?" Johnny said with wide eyes.

"It's not the most glamourous job but it pays well" Felicia said with a shrug as she looked around for signs of Valeria "Now where did little miss I'm smarter than everyone else go? she was just here-"

"Johnathan Storm!" a very angry vice echoed from down the hall, causing Johnny to pale and Felicia to smirk as she turned on her heel and quickly made her way to the elevator.

"Aaaand that's my cue to leave, have fun hot stuff" Felicia said with a wink thrown towards Johnny as she sashayed out of the room.

"Wait a min-" Johnny began as he attempted to follow Felicia only to hit an invisible wall "Ow!"

"Johnny!"

The Human Torch paled even further as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see Sue standing there with a glare on her face that practically screamed he was in for an intense ass chewing.

' _Ah maaaaan!'_ Johnny thought as Sue stomped over to him.

"Why the hell were you not watching Valeria like I told you to?!" Sue demanded as she began to poke Johnny in the chest "I gave you one job, watch Valeria while I look for Franklin but instead of doing that, I'm being told you bailed out not even five minutes after I left the room and have been off god knows where in between some random skank's legs that you met at some party last week..."

...

Peter was reaching his writs end with Fisk's hired goons. For the past several minutes Peter's been going floor by floor, level by level fighting Fisk's heavily armed men, giving what few Police officers have made it this far some help as they were being mowed down by a superiorly armed enemy. In truth, the webslinger had no problem beating Fisk's men, it'd just be one less henchman that Fisk could order around from behind bars, but every second he spent fighting these people was another second that Fisk had to get away. And the big man could move fast when he wanted to.

 _'His office is just up ahead'_ Peter thought as he made his way through a destroyed hallway that looked like it was the epicenter of a Hulk rampage.

"It's the bug, waste him!" one of Fisk's thugs yelled as he aimed at Peter with his Glock and started to shoot when he saw the wall crawler turn around a corner.

"Settle down, I've got enough for everybody" Peter said as he leaped through the air, performing a helix flip to dodge the bullets and shoot a web bullet into the gun man's face, blinding him and forcing him to stop shooting.

The rest of the thugs were thankfully unarmed, at least in that they weren't carrying any guns. Peter quickly turned his focus to the unarmed men, shooting several web bullets and lines at them, forcing the few who weren't hit to scatter. Seeing that he won't run the risk of being ganged up on, Peter leaped towards them, moving as a red and blue blur, sending kicks and punches towards any standing thug that had the name 'Fisk' stitched on his vest or shirt. Peter's body seemed to go on autopilot as he tore his way through what he hoped was the last line of Fisk's men. Before Peter knew it, he was down to one last thug who was armed with a steel baton and a knife.

Peter quirked his head to the side at the sight of the guy as he seemed to be trembling at the sight of Peter standing amongst over a dozen guys all on the floor, either unconscious, restrained by webbing, or making pitiful moans of pain from the beating that the webslinger had dished out to them. After a few seconds of staring at one another, Peter stepped forward with his arms wide.

"BOOO!"

"AHHHH" the man shouted as he turned and attempted to run before Peter shot a web line at his legs and pulled, yanking them out from under the thug and watching him go face first into the ground.

"Ah, gotta love the classics" Peter said with a chuckle as he webbed the man down and looked around to see that there was no one else, not even a peep from his spider-sense "All right, room is cleared. Hope those Bomb Squad guys made it through okay"

Though if they did, Peter was curious on why there was still armed men in the halls.

 _'Ahh, maybe them showed u after the cops already came through. Yeah that's probably why'_ Peter thought to himself as he turned and ran up the stair case and towards a set of red doors and kicked them open and stepped into a large lobby of some sort that was just outside Fisk's office. All along the walls were small display cases of some east Asian mask or helmets and on each side of the door that led to Fisk's office were statutes of ancient Samurai warriors.

 _'Fisk is so an Anime fan, I just know it'_ Peter thought as he saw the bomb squad, their uniforms remarkably clean and the men themselves in great condition, just standing there at the center of the room. Fighting down the unease he was feeling, Peter shot a web line out and used it to swing over towards the cops before landing with a light 'thud'.

"You guys alright?" Peter asked even though he could clearly see they were.

The officers stared at him for a few seconds before one of their own answered "We were just about to call for backup"

Peter gave the man an odd look from under his mask, it didn't seem like they were in a hurry "I think... I'm it"

The cop nodded, seemingly pleased by that answer as he stepped aside to give Peter a path to the Kingpin's office doors "Lead the way, we'll be right behind you"

"Cool, always wanted to lead a charge against someone" Peter said as he stepped past the officers and head for the door before his hearing picked up a muttered statement from one of the cops who thought the wall crawler coudlnt hear his whispering.

"Heads up boss..."

 _'Thank you super hearing aaaaand now trusty spider-sense for confirming what I had a hunch on'_ Pete thought as his sixth sense tingled and he quickly leaped over the heads of the corrupt cops, shot a web line at the leader's weapon and ripped it out of his hands before he slung shot it back into the man's helmeted head. The wall crawler shook his head at the cops as they aimed their weapons at him and began to fire "Really guys, your in bed with Fisk? You do know it's gonna be a little hard for him to pay you when your all in jail, right?. Also how the hell are you all able to fit in the bed of his? I'm pretty sure his fat butt is the bed, he just lies on his back when he's tired and boom instant bed with all that fatty fat, fat he has" "

"Would you just shut the fuck up you little asshole!?" one of the cops yelled as he fired shell after shell with his shotgun.

Peter, with years of experience at dodging gunfire, along with the aid of his super human reflexes, speed and trusty spider-sense, closed the gap between himself and the cops and began to send punches and kicks at anyone dressed in a uniform. After years of taking insults, gun fire and abuse from over ninety percent of the police force, Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying beating the ever loving stuffing out of these men.

"Now this is therapeutic!" Peter joked as he grabbed the barrel of a cop's rifle, snapped it in half before he shoved the man into one of his buddies and shot several web lines at them to pin them to the floor before he ducked under an attempted strike to his head from a baton "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha miss me miss me, now you gotta-"

"Kiss this cunt!" one of the cops yelled as he suddenly sprayed pepper spray at Peter's masked face.

Peter stood there for a second before he fell to his knees and covered his lens covered eyes "Ahhhh, my eyes! It burns!"

The corrupt cop stopped for a second, grinning under his helmet like he was just told he won the lottery as he watched Spider-man on his knees crying. He slowly drew his side arm and pointed it at the man's head and was about to squeeze the trigger before the red and blue hero's arm shot up and grabbed his wrists and squeezed it until he dropped his pistol.

"GAAAH!" the man shouted in pain as Peter looked up at the man, his screaming having gone silent as his pepper spray covered lens narrowed and his head quirked to the side.

"You do realize that I have shatter proof lenses over my eyes right?" Peter asked as he slowly stood up, keeping his grip on the man's wrist secure "So Pepper spray is gonna have a bit of a hard time getting through them. Even my mask is made to resist absorbing most things, one of them being mace because buddy if I had a nickel for every time I've been maced I'd be as rich as Wonder Man... before his career drop"

"Grrr, let go!" the man growled as he tried to free himself from Peter's grip.

"Okay" Peter said with a shrug as he let go of the man's wrist before he leaped up and sent both feet into the man's chest, sending him flying across the room and into the wall with a painful 'thud'.

Peter grinned as he shot several web bullets to cover the man before he heard and sensed two cops behind him aiming their weapons at his back. Peter ducked and turned and shot two web lines at their faces. The corrupt officers were both stunned from their face being covered in Peter's web fluid and barely had time to try and rip it off before Peter yank them both to the ground and proceeded to cover their forms in webbing, restraining them entirely.

"Well, for a build up to the epic boss fight with the Kingpin of Crime I have to give this a four out of ten" Peter said as he looked around at the restrained and unconscious officers. Peter then rolled his shoulders as he turned on his heel and with a skip in his step began to approach Fisk's doors "Well Willy, today's the day your reign over New York's crime scene ends... hopefully... maybe..."

He'd wait until the man is behind bars before officially celebrating.

Without making a sound, Peter silently opened the door to Fisk's office and peeked through to see that it wasn't filled to the brim with his thugs are armed with automatic weapons or rocket launchers. Even Fisk's little assassin wasn't anywhere to be seen, giving the illusion that the Kingpin was in fact alone in his office.

 _'An office that's ten times larger than my apartment...'_ Peter thought with an annoyed scowl _'And probably costs thirty times as much I pay a year in rent to build it'_

Sometimes Peter really hated just how rich Fisk was and how obvious he made it in the things he surrounded himself with. Quickly banishing such thoughts from his head, Peter shot a web line out towards the ceiling, signaling to Fisk his arrival even though he was standing in his doorway a good five seconds in a bright red and blue suit.

"Writing your memoir?" Peter asked as he swung across the room and landed on a pillar that overlooked Fisk as he placed his pen down "Don't forget to put the hyphen between Spider and man, lots of people thing it's just one word, or two"

Fisk didn't answer, instead he continued to write, as if the threat of Spider-Man in the same room as him, the police storming his tower, were as much of a concern to him as a drop of water was to a volcano. After a few seconds, Fisk finished his writing and placed his pen down and finally looked at Peter with a look that bordered on... pitiful.

"You truly have no idea what your actions here will mean for this city" Fisk said with a slow shake of his head.

Peter quirked his head in a mixture of amusement and confusion "Uh actually I kinda do. I'm putting away it's biggest crime boss that's ruled over it's seedy underbelly for years"

Fisk hummed at this "Yes, your here to arrest a man that's keeping this city's criminal element in check"

"I think that's me, Moon Knight, Punisher, Black Cat, Daredevil and the police" Peter stated with a snicker.

"Tell me boy, what happens after you arrest me, hmm?" Fisk asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Peter leaped down from the pillar and landed in a crouch as he slowly stood up "Well for starters, I'm gonna laugh at you getting shoved into a police car or whatever it is they brought here to hold your ginormous butt. Then I'm gonna take a picture and post in on my page with the hashtag 'FiskFrisked' and then I'm probably gonna go get a hotdog"

Fisk shook his head in amusement before he looked at Peter with a far darker, far colder look on his face "Let me rephrase that question, what will the 'seedy underbelly' as you put it do once I'm locked away? What will the Maggia do once I'm gone? What will every two bit wannabe crime lord from here to Long Island do once my men are arrested or out of a job that involves keeping them in line? What happens when the animals begin to crawl out of the woodwork?"

Peter stared at Fisk for several seconds as the large man's words flowed through his ears before he snorted and shook his head "Really This is your plea to not get locked away? Using the whole 'I keep order and peace in this city'? Come on man, even you can't be that pathetic!"

"You truly have no idea of the hell that is to come after today..." Fisk said with a sigh.

"If your referring to Rykers finding a jumpsuit big enough to fit you and a cell to match, your right, that does sound like a hell I can't even phantom" Peter said with a snort before he felt his spider-sense go off and he leaped into the air as several playing cards shot through the air and embedded themselves in the pillar he was next to.

"I remember a time that would have hit..." a voice muttered in annoyance as Peter landed in a roll and sprung back up to see Fisk's last line of defense emerge from behind a pillar on the other end of the room.

He was dressed in some sort of all black suit with Kevlar padding around the torso, arms and legs with his bald head exposed. And resting on his forehead was a 'bullseye' tattoo. The man had numerous knives attached to his thighs, waist, arms and chest and those were the ones that Peter saw, he likely had more lethal weaponry hidden from view.

"Bullseye..." Peter muttered in a deep, dark voice, his way to act intimidating to the hyper lethal assassin "We meet again... for like what, the twelfth time?"

"Tenth" the man corrected with narrowed eyes as he twirled two knives in his hands before grinning madly at Peter "I'm gonna enjoy carving you up like a pig"

"If you do, know that I want my insides served with barbeque sauce" Peter said with a snicker as he looked over Bullseye's shoulder towards Fisk "Also really? Bullseye? Couldn't you have set me up against someone that I haven't beaten like seven times already?"

"This time's gonna be different jackass" Bullseye growled as he sent several knives flying towards Peter who quickly shot several web bullets at them.

"Yeah, clearly..." Peter said in a dry, unimpressed tone.

Fisk simply stood up and adjusted his suit's cuffs before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small syringe filled with a clear liquid and placed it on the desk. He then turned and began to approach the wall behind his desk which then began to open to reveal some sort of small room. Fisk stepped into the room and Peter watched as a glass screen came down while bullseye made his way over to the desk.

"Uh, you know I can still see you right?" Peter asked with some confusion at seeing Fisk in a panic room he supposed.

"I'm not trying to hide, merely a safe place to enjoy the show" Fisk said with a dark grin.

"And what pray tell is that?" Peter asked before he saw Bullseye grab the syringe and then jam the needle into his neck and inject himself with the liquid.

"Juicing up there Bullseye?" Peter asked with a snort even though he could feel his spider-sense begin to tingle slightly "Always knew you weren't natural. tsk, tsk, tsk..."

"You remember Bingham, don't you?" Fisk said, dragging Peter's attention back to the crime lord.

Peter frowned at the name of the man that had been experimented on to give powers similar to Peter's who then proceeded to dress up like him and go on a terror spree throughout New York City for several months. It was a time that Peter would rather forget if at all possible since it led to the break up with his then at the time girlfriend Mary Jane, the death of a coworker that sorta maybe had a crush on him and a whole lot more toruble with the media, police and Jameson then he'd care to bother with. The upside was he made a friend in the deaf born hero Echo who was up until then a ward of Fisk after he had her father killed.

"Yeah, I remember him" Peter muttered before he noticed Bullseye's heavy breathing and pale skin as the man smiled at him darkly and it clicked "Ah..."

"Heh, now the fun begins" Bullseye said as he drew six knives, each held between his fingers before eh threw them towards Peter at far greater speeds than before.

Peter paled as he rushed to dodge them or risk being made a pin cushion.

 _'Just when this guy couldn't get any worse, they had to go and give him enhanced speed, strength and reflexes'_ Peter thought as he felt several of Bullseye's knives just skim past his suit, leaving small tears and in a few places shallow cuts on Peter's body.

Bullseye smirked at the cuts he made on Spider-man's suit and body and licked his lips as he drew several smaller knives from his belt and held them in between his knuckles "Heh, now that's better"

And with that, he charged while Fisk watched the two with a unreadable expression on his face...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Spider-man vs Bullseye vs the Kingpin!


	9. Chapter 9

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Bullseyes has faced off against Spider-man enough times he can be considered and unofficial member of his Rogues gallery.

 **Badger10** : Yes, she will.

 **kival737101** : The harem at the moment will consist of Felica Hardy, Carol Danvers, Jessica Drew, Ava Ayala, Emma Frost, Ororo Monroe, Silver Sable, Bobbi Morse, Elektra, Jean DeWolff, Yuri, and Kitty Pryde. Just because Mary Jane's listed as one of the characters doesn't mean she's gonna be in the harem, just that she'll play an important role in this story, a bit more than the one she had in the game itself.

 **MCRasengan** : It's Peter versus both the Kingpin and Bullseye.

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** : There will be more surprises to come, plenty of more. Well that, and I have someone else in mind for Peter than Jean or Psylocke (Who I feel is with Peter in enough of my other stories) and she'll fit the tone that this story will go for.

 **The Anonymous FanFic Author** : Fisk is actually a literal mountain of muscle, he's just really, really, big but to Peter that means he's just really fat even though he's fought the man enough times to know that's far from true. I've decided to add one more telepath to this harem, but it wont be Jean or Betsy and while Emma may need 'A good Telepath to keep her in check', this person will need Emma to keep her in check.

 **kira444** : Or Spectacular Spider-man, or Spider-man Unlimited, The 90's Spider-man and X-Men that while a bit dated are still a good show, X-Men Evolution, Wolverine and the X-Men. Hell, Ultimate Spider-man was a better show than what they have on now.

 **CydrikSpider** : I considered Taskmaster but he's going to have a whole arc in this story and Bullseye is usually Kingpin's go to guy when its not Elektra, who will also be in this.

 **DxD-Supreme** : She's four, of course she's going to be a little tattletale, and her uncle did leave her when her mom said not to soooo... When did I ever say that Jean is going to be with Scott in this fic, at any point? And Jean DeWolff is not a brunette here or a red head, wherever you got that from, she's blonde just like her mainstream counterpart.

 **DeimosVulcan12** : Whose to say that Felicia isn't already connected to the tower's network? Yes Peter will be using his Iron Spider suit soon, it wont replace the advance suit he'll use but he'll use it every now and again. Daredevil and Moon Knight will appear, but not for a bit and even then they'll appear for a total of like six chapters. Julia won't make any appearances in this story.

 **superpirece** : When you've spent years getting the crap kicked out of you by a blind guy and someone that's young enough to be your kid, you'll do whatever it takes to get an advantage over them. And Bullseye is the kind of guy who will do whatever it takes to win.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter has often wondered what his life would be like if he never was bitten by that spider all those years ago.

Would his Uncle Ben be alive? Would he have ever met the Avengers or the Fantastic Four? The X-Men? Ava? Would he have ever taken the next step with Mary Jane to go from best friends to lovers? Would he have met Felicia?

Peter could never be certain but he was certain of one thing...

He would not be getting the ever loving crap kicked out of him by a enhanced Bullseye while the Kingpin of Crime stood by and watched with a damn little smirk.

"What's wrong bug, no quips?" Bullseye demanded as he sent a powerful fist into Peter's mask covered face, snapping his head to the side before he followed up with several punches to his torso and then a kick to the gut that sent him flying "Say something you little fucker. Don't tell me that your out of things to say!"

Peter let out a pained groan as he picked himself up off the floor and shook his head before he scowled at Bullseye "Kinda hard to say anything when your punching me you cheap Hawkeye rip off"

This caused the assassin to narrow his eyes at Peter as he drew several small serrated knives from his belt and threw them towards Peter with almost supernatural accuracy and strength. Peter for his part was hard pressed to dodge the lethal projectiles. He had hoped that Bullseye would be unused to having such an increase in both speed and strength an thus would over extend himself, tire himself out more. But Bullseye was considered one of the top assassins in the world, like top three, adjusting to physical enhancements was probably a cake walk to the man.

 _'He's probably using that training to take simple things like throwing tooth picks and playing cards to kill people to help him move'_ Peter thought as he fired several web bullets at Bullseye while he leaped on to a wall to give himself a bit of an advantage over the infamous assassin. In terms of sheer skill in hand to hand, Bullseye had Peter beat.

Peter's fighting style revolved around the usage of his webs, his raw physical abilities and spider-sense and to take down a person without risking the possibility of ripping a limb off or punching a hole through them. But Bullseye, his entire fighting method seemed to revolve around causing maximum pain and lethal injuries. In the past five minutes since this fight started he's dislocated Peter's shoulder and cracked several of his ribs and he was certain that the man had cracked one of his shoulder blades with a elbow drop to it earlier. And then there was the various cuts from the man's knives, Peter wasn't certain how much blood he's lost so far, but he was willing to bet anymore and he'd be in danger of passing out, it was a challenge to focus and stay awake as it is already.

 _'I need to find a way to end this quick or I'll be in no shape to take on Fisk'_ Peter thought as he casted a brief glance at the man behind his little glass wall.

Before Peter could think of a way to beat Bullseye, said man threw several more knives at him in rapid succession, forcing Peter to jump and bend and contort his body in ways that hurt even him. All of which distracted him long enough for the assassin to use his newfound strength to leap up towards Peter and ram an super powered fist right into his face.

 **KOOOM!**

"GAH!" Peter shouted in pain as he was sent spiraling to the ground before he landed painfully on his back.

Bullseye crushing his fall by landing feet first on Peter's chest, knocking the wind out of him and cracking yet another rib if not outright breaking it. The wall crawler was finding it very hard to breath as he rolled to his side and let out a pained cough while Bullseye looked down at him with a dark grin.

"I can't tell you how many times I've dread of this" Bullseye said as he drew a pocket knife and twirled it in his hand "How many nights I spent imaging you and Daredevil lying broken and beaten at my feet, choking on your own blood"

Peter let out a pained cough before he looked up at Bullseye "You know, there's a joke in there somewhere about you imaging men choking on bodily fluids"

Bullseye's grin fell and was replaced with a darker look as he reached down and grabbed Peter by the neck before pulling him up so that they were face to face. The infamous assassin began to squeeze Peter's throat while he brought the pocket knife up to Peter's lenses and tapped the blade against the impact resistant material.

"You know, I'm curious. How good is that healing factor of yours?" Bullseye asked as he dragged the tip of the knife against the lens, leaving a small scratch "Enough to grow an eye back maybe?"

"Maye, never tested it out" Peter forced out as he placed a hand on Bullseye's wrist "But hey, quick q-question for you"

"What?"

Peter grinned under his mask "What's a high speed web bullet to the balls feel like?"

Bullseye blinked at this before he heard a 'twip' followed by a very hard fast moving object projectile colliding with his groin. The pain caused Bullseye to release Peter as he stumbled back and hunched over in pain, his face red with anger.

"Not my most shining moment, but desperate times call for desperate measures" Peter said as he delivered a powerful uppercut to Bullseye that sent him flying into the air.

Before the assassin can recover, Peter launched himself into the air and sent a kick to the man's chest before shooting another web line out to pull Bullseye back right into his fist. The force of the impact snapped Bullseye's head to one side before Peter followed it up with another punch, and then another and then another. Bullseye tried to defend himself but he quickly found himself outclassed with a man that's had years of experience with fighting in mid-air like this. With one last punch, Peter sent Bullseye flying towards the ground before he shot two web lines out and used them to pull himself down and land on top of the assassin as his body impacted against the stone floor, creating a series of cracks. The wall crawler let out a sigh of exhaustion as he looked down to see the man had yet to recover before he glanced back up at Wilson with narrowed lenses.

"Hey Willie, that little syringe you had hot shot here take, it gives him most of my powers right?" Peter asked with a small grin growing under his mask.

"What of it?" Wilson snarled in anger at seeing Bullseye seemingly beaten by the bane of his existence.

"Just wanted to make sure durability was one of them is all, though with how hard I had to punch him it's obvious it is" Peter said as he jumped back and shot two web lines towards Bullseye as he attempted to climb back to his feet.

"What the fuuuuuuuuuck!" Bullseye started to say before it morphed into a scream as he was now being swung around in a circle again and again by Peter to the point his body became a blur to an unenhanced eye.

"Fly robin fly!" Peter shouted as he released the web line and watched as Bullseye was sent flying though the air and right towards Fisk, or more specifically, his protective glass wall.

Wilson flinched when Bullseye's body slammed into the glass wall, shattering it into thousands of pieces, some of them cutting into Fisk's suit as the assassin rolled across the floor and came to a stop at Fisk's feet. The man let out a pained groan as he laid there, his face covered in small cuts from the glass and bruises from Peter's punches earlier.

"Heh, bullseye" Peter quipped as he fought off the wave of nausea he was feeling from spinning around so much "Get it? Because I scored a 'bullseye' on your glass wall thing with a guy whose name is Bullseye..."

"Grr, how is this happening!?" Fisk demanded as he tore his gaze from Bullseye's beaten form to Peter's.

"What's wrong Fisk?" Peter asked with a snicker "You seem a little upset. Is it because I changed your password? I'll tell ya what it is if you ask nicely. Hint, hint, it rhymes with Kingpin of cheesecake and gravy. Psyche, that's actually your password, no capitals and the 'S' in cheesecake is a five"

Fisk let out an enraged yell as he charged towards Peter, barreling through his desk and sending bits of it flying. Peter felt his spider-sense tingle and began to back away, shooting numerous web bullets at Fisk's body. For such a large guy, he could move remarkably fast when he wanted to. Peter would have continued to try and web Fisk up into a massive cocoon but his web shooters suddenly stopped firing and Peter saw a small message on his suits lenses saying that he needed to refill his web shooters.

 _'I really need to find a way to make that self generating web fluid for my automatically reloading web shooters upgrade when I get the chance'_ Peter thought as he was suddenly seized by Fisk and lifted into the air and thrown towards the bookshelf in the small room that the Kingpin used to watch Peter's fight with bullseye.

Peter slammed into the bookshelf, knocking the wind out of him as he slumped to the ground and had just gotten his head to look up in time to see Fisk charging towards him again. Peter braced himself as the larger man slammed into him and sent both of them through the wall and into a series of pipes that ran though the entirety of the Tower. Peter dug his feet into the ground to stop Fisk and began to push back with his own strength. Fisk growled as he attempted to use his weight and own strength to try and overpower Peter only to be suddenly lifted into the air by Peter and thrown into a large yellow pipe. The force of the impact caused it to crack and start sending water up everywhere.

"Really hope that pipe's for the toilet" Peter said as he leaped at Fisk only for the Kingpin to turn and grab Peter by the neck with his large hand and slam him into the pipe that he was just thrown into "GAAAH I take it back, I hope it's drinking water!"

"I will kill you!" Fisk shouted as he lifted Peter into the air and slammed him into several other pipes before he threw him towards another wall.

Peter gritted his teeth as his body tore through the wall and was sent spiraling into the lobby outside Fisk's office. The wall crawler let out a pained groan as he came to a painful stop halfway across the room and slowly, painfully, climbed back to his feet to see Fisk emerge from the hole he made with his body. Peter narrowed his eyes at Fisk as he lifted his mask up to his nose and spat out some blood before pulling it back down and narrowing his cracked lenses at the crime lord.

"For over twenty years I kept this city safe, keeping the animals that lurk under the surface from getting out" Fisk said as he stomped towards Peter "I will not have you plunge it into chaos just because your playing hero!"

"And I'm not gonna let you murder, terrorize and steal from the people that live here anymore" Peter said as he ran towards Fisk and ducked under a punch from the man and delivered a powerful blow to the taller, broader man's stomach.

 **KOOOOOM!**

Fisk's vision briefly went dark as the literal wind was knocked out of him and he was sent several meters into the air. Peter shot several web lines at the man's flying body and yanked him yanked down to the ground and watched as the force of the impact cracked the section of the floor Fisk slammed into. Peter couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his lips.

"Man Fisky, either whoever built this place cheated you out of good quality stone or you need to hit the gym more"

The Kingpin glared up at Peter as he spat out some blood before he seized the webs that were still attached to his body and pulled. Peter felt his spider-sense go off a second too late to let go of his webbing and found himself flying towards Fisk who responded by slamming his fist into Peter's mask covered head. The queens born Avenger felt and heard a muffled 'crack' in his head as his vision went blurry and a loud annoying ringing sound echoed through his ears.

 _'Okay, owie..._ ' Peter thought as he felt Fisk pick him up and raise him over his head before slamming him down into the ground, right where Fisk was slammed into only seconds ago.

"All these years and you still haven't learned" Fisk growled as he raised his fists into the air before he brought them down on Peter's back, hard.

Peter let out a pained scream as he felt pain race up and down his spine from where Fisk hit him before he was silenced by having his head stomped into the ground, cracking the floor even more. As Fisk brought his hands up to slam into him again, Peter raised his hand and aimed it at Fisk and pressed down on his web shooter's trigger and held it.

"GAAAHHHH!" Wilson shouted as a barrage of web bullets fired out of Peter's web shooter and began to pelt and cover his form in web fluid.

Peter turned on his back and brought his knees up to his chest, his collar bone really, before he kicked his feet out, right into the Kingpin's stomach and sent the man flying. Fisk let out a muffled groan of pain as he slammed on to a section of the floor across the room that looked like it was made of glass, cracking it. As the glass continued to fracture, Peter climbed back to his feet and after taking a few deep breathes, ran towards Fisk as he started to climb back to his feet, ripping the webbing off as he did. Peter's eyes narrowed as he jumped into the air and shot two web lines out on each side of Fisk and then pulled himself towards the Kingpin and slammed into the larger man, sending them back to the ground and this time through the glass surface.

The two broke through the glass and began to free fall into the room below. Peter brought back his fist and sent it right into Wilson's face, knocking a tooth loose and sending the man flying into the approaching ground. The surface cracked and fractured again with the tell, tell sign of damaged glass. Not letting up, Peter shot two more web lines out and used them to pull him faster towards Fisk before he angled his body so that he'd slam into him feet first.

 **KRASSSSHHHH!**

Peter could hear a pained scream from Fisk as glass dug into his back as they tore through and fell into yet another large room, this one being the same area that Peter first encountered the henchmen with rocket launchers. The two landed on one of the walkways and before Peter could move, Fisk grabbed him and brought his into a painful headbutt that broke Peter's nose with a loud wet 'Crack'. With the wall crawler temporarily disorientated, Fisk grabbed him and flung him off the walkway with a yell.

Peter's disorientation wore off as his spider-sense pierced though the haze of pain and brought him back to the world around him in time to see he was falling towards the ground and quickly shot a web line out and had it grip the underside of the walkway that Fisk was on. Using his built up momentum, Peter swung just meters above the ground and launched himself into to the air before he landed on the massive window that overlooked the walkway Fisk was on.

"All right, time to end this" Peter said to himself as he jumped towards Fisk as the crime lord turn towards him with a snarl.

Peter shot a web line out to pull himself into Fisk, tackling the man off the walkway and towards the ground below. The two wrestled for a second before Peter slapped his arms aside and began to send a flurry of super powered punches into Fisk's face as they fell closer and closer to the ground.

"Not. Gonna. Lie. Really. Enjoying. This. After. Every. time. You. Beat. Me!" Peter said, each word emphasized by a high powered punch to the Kingpin before he pulled his fist back for one last punch and waited until they were just a few meters away from the ground before he sent it right into Fisk' face, breaking the man's nose and sending him through the ground and into the main lobby of his tower below.

Peter took a quick look around as they fell into the lobby before he shot multiple web lines at Fisk' body, covering him in the sticky substance to both slow his descent and to trap him before he shot a web line of his own out to stop his fall. The Kingpin let out a series of growls and grunts as he tried to move within his little cocoon while Peter gripped his web upside down and looked towards the tower's main doors to see Yuri with over a dozen officers enter the lobby, a warrant in her hand and her men's weapons trained on Fisk's form while others filed in to detain what was left of his men throughout the lobby and the tower itself.

"Soooo Fisk, should we kiss now or later?" Peter said as he lowered himself next to Fisk and looked down at the various officers being led by Yuri "Eh maybe later, right now it looks like those guys down there wanna talk to you and probably give you some new chained bracelets"

Fisk responded with a dark growl and glare that could have frozen Hell over three times as Peter snickered before he built up a little momentum and swung away from the captured crime lord and towards the hole he made in the lobby's window earlier. The cops were gonna have their hands full gathering up all of Fisk's men and he'd rather not get in the way.

 _'Plus I need a rooftop that's out of sight to cry as I reset my shoulder'_ Peter thought as he noticed the ache in his left shoulder worsen as he swung out of Fisk's tower and on to a nearby rooftop.

Ten minutes later Peter watched as Fisk was being escorted out, Yuri on one side and Jean on the other. Peter found it rather poetic that Jean was one of the cops bringing in Fisk, she earned the right after the man had her partner killed several years prior. It kinda irked Peter with how Wilson was walking to the transport that'll cart him off to Rykers though. The Kingpin looked as if this whole thing was a minor inconvenience at best and he'll be walking before dinner tonight.

' _Which I really hope he isn't'_ Peter thought as he swung down towards the transport and landed on the vehicle with enough force to shake it slightly. He looked down at Fisk who stopped and stared up at him with a smoldering glare that could give a Hulk a run for their money.

"Well Wilson, I wish I could say this has been fun, but I'd by lying" Peter said with a grin under his mask "Hey when you get to Rykers, can you say hi to all of my baddies for me? I mean your probably gonna have your hands full trying to survive all of your enemies in there but take your time. Your gonna be there a while anyway"

Wilson growled at Peter as he took a step forward "If you think you've won today, you haven't. All you've done is set in motion a storm of hell that'll bring this city to it's knees!"

"I'm sure" Peter said in an unimpressed tone.

"Let's go Fisk!" Yuri said as she shoved Fisk towards the transport "Don't wanna miss your appointment for Ryker's jumpsuit tailor"

"Heeey, she made a funny!" Peter said with a gasp before he looked towards Jean "She made a funny!"

"Must be rubbing off on her" Jean grinned.

Peter chuckled before he glanced back at Fisk and gave him a two finger salute "well Willie, it's been nice knowing ya! Oh and good luck, something tells me your gonna need it in there"

And with that, Peter shot a web line out and swung away as Yuri, Jean and several other cops began to force the large man into the transport as he glared in the direction Peter went.

"You idiot! I'm the one that kept order in this city!" Fisk shouted as he was forced into the back of the transport and they began to close the doors "One month! In one month you'll be wishing for me back-"

The Kingpin was cut off as Jean slammed the door shut and secured it before she stepped away and watched as the driver started up the engine and put the vehicle into drive and began to pull away with it's seven car escort. On a nearby rooftop Peter let out a relieved sigh as he saw the transport pull away, it's destination, Wilson Fisk's new home for a very long time, preferably life. As Peter shot another web line out to swing from a thought occurred to him that he never really considered, at least never gave much thought to outside the occasional blood loss induced daydream after a brutal fight with the Kingpin...

With his biggest bad locked up, what was a Spider like himself to do?

...

Felicia could get used to working at the Baxter Building. After her little behind the scenes tour of the Baxter building with Franklin and his little genius of a sister with horrible social skills worthy of her father, the white haired beauty came back to her desk to resume her actual work before she was cut for lunch. The food they had in the cafeteria could rival any four star restaurant she's been to and the company, while a little nerdy with more big words than she preferred, was nice.

Afterwards, Sue showed up to give Felicia her tour, while dropping hints that she was aware of her and Franklin's earlier tour, before granting the white haired woman access to the upper levels of the Baxter Building.

The world class thief wished she could say it was because she was able to charm Sue Strom into it or at least charmed her children enough for them to convince the matriarch of the Fantastic Four into giving her a 'key to the house', but it was really because her lover had vouched for her before hand.

"Peter, as you probably have noticed, doesn't trust very easily" Sue said as the two made their way back to Felicia's office.

"I may have noticed" Felicia said with a laugh.

"So I hope you realize what this means" Sue said as she turned and looked back at Felicia with a far more serious expression than the white haired woman was used to seeing on the usually smiling friendly older woman "He never did this with Mary Jane, let alone talked me and Reed into giving her a key tot he house for her to use when she needs to, or to just stop by and say hello..."

The blonde haired woman than stepped right up to Felicia and suddenly seemed just a tad bit more intimidating and taller than her. Sue's eyes darkened like a literal storm as she spoke in a low but serious tone that caused Felicia to tense up.

"So I hope that if, for whatever reason, you decide to do something that you know he won't approve you think really, really hard about the ramifications. Peter's slow to trust and even slower to forgive" Sue warned before she leaned in more until her nose was almost touching Felicia's "But I'm not. You fuck him, or my family over in any shape or form, if you break the trust we've given you... I'll crush every bone in your body before I drag you over to SHIELD and have them throw you in a hole that even Fury won't be able to find it after he locks you away in it. Am I understood?"

Felicia nodded with wide eyes, her heart pounding a mile a minute in her chest as she stared into the eyes of quite possibly the most powerful woman that Felicia has ever met "Y-Yes ma'am"

Sue stared at Felicia with a hard expression before it was suddenly gone and she was all friendly and smiling again "I'm glad Felicia. Franklin seems to like you and I can tell your a good person. A few flaws yes, but who doesn't?"

"I... I can't give you an answer for that" Felicia said with a nervous chuckle before Sue wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"If you do, let me know so I can find something wrong with them" Sue laughed as the two continued on their way to Felicia's office "And don't think that this trust will be one sided, if you ever need us, for anything and I mean anything, you know where to go"

"Sp-... Peter?" Felicia said, catching herself before she said 'Spider', something told her that Sue wouldn't be too fond of her being more attached to the man in the mask than the man under it.

If Sue noticed her near slip, she didn't see a need to address it at the moment and simply laughed "I was thinking us, Peter can be... ignorant of certain things"

"I hear that" Felicia said with a sigh as they reached their office and she untangled herself from Sue's grasp "Well miss Sue, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I'm gonna need to get back to work. I'm sure there's a few things that've come up since lunch that I'm gonna need to work on"

"Same" sue said with a chuckle "I promised Reed I was going to look after a few things he's left running while he's away"

"Must be fun" Felicia said with a smile before it fell as Sue shook her head.

"No, it's horrible and makes me want to break my legs so I wont have to bother with them, but I promised him and if I don't than he'll get... Reed-y" Sue said with a sigh.

"Reed-y?" Felicia said with a confused frown.

"Lost in his mind" Sue said with a snort before she turned to leave "If you need anything, like I said, we're here for you"

"Thanks" Felicia said with a small wave as she watched Sue depart before she entered her office and had the door close and lock before she leaned against it and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

The Invisible Woman could be damn intimidating when she wanted to be.

 _'Note to self, stay on her good side'_ Felicia thought as she made her way back to her desk to resume her work from earlier.

She didn't even get ten minutes in to her new work load, a series of requests to utilize the more private labs before she heard and felt her phone go off in her pocket. Felicia paused in what she was doing and quickly pulled out her phone to see that she got a message from her Spider.

 ** _Fisk is done. He's now on his way to a long overdue stay at the beautiful La Rykers indefinitely._ **

Felicia blinked at the words before she typed in a response **You sure? He's been able to get out before (-_-)**

Several seconds passed before she received a response that caused her to snort in amusement.

 ** _I'm ninety percent positive we got him. Like there's no way his lawyers can get him out of this one. Even if it was a entire team of that guy that got O.J. out of going to prison._ **

Felicia rolled her eyes at this "Fisk won't need a good team of lawyers if he can just make sure the judge, prosecutor and jury he gets will be in his pocket. Oh Spider, when will you ever learn. No one really relies on good lawyers like that now a days, it's all in making sure the ones judging you are in your corner..."

 **Well, here's to hoping he's found guilty and stays locked up** Felicia typed and was about to put her phone away before she saw Peter had sent another message.

 _ **Hey, um can I ask you a favor?**_

Felicia quirked a brow before she responded.

 **What?**

 _ **Well, Fisk and his guys kinda banged me up pretty bad. I was wondering if I could swing by later and use some of your stuff? I mean I have stuff too but yours is more equipped with stuff that you can't just go down to the local pharmacy for. Plus, I think I'm out of painkillers.**_

"Of course you are" Felicia said dryly before she sent a yes before she grinned and sent another message with it.

 **Don't worry baby, Nurse Hardy will take care of you tonight ;)**

 ** _I do not deserve you babe (:_**

Felicia smiled softly at this as she traced a finger over the screen and text.

"Funny... I was thinking the same"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, a little Celebration, some lab work, and... Nurse Felicia!


	10. Chapter 10

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **kira444** : I never said Ultimate Spider-man was a good show, just better than what's on currently. Marvel's since stopped that now that they have the media, barring comics obviously, rights to the X-Men again.

 **kival737101** : Whoever said I wasn't going to add a red head to this? No, MJ will be with a rather surprising person. If you think it's the Black Cat dressed up like a hot nurse ready to treat Spidey to some loving, then yes, it is that. If you think it's her giving him backhanded insults while she literally stiches him up, without painkillers, you'd also be right.

 **Omni-creator Kami of Anime** : Which also just goes to show why I'm only adding one more person than two to this story's harem, just the ones I have now are difficult to keep track of.

 **DeimosVulcan12** : No, they didn't date in High School, that was Peter and Ava aka White Tiger. The telepath is part of the X-Men mythos but I wouldn't say she's a member of their group. I'm planning to introduce another seven, the Dark Suit and Anti-Ock suit being two of them.

 **The Anonymous FanFic Author** : You forgot a telepath in your listing, several in fact. One of which will be introduced in the next two chapters and honestly will serve as a satisfying 'Fuck You' to Summers in a number of ways than Jean could.

 **TinyMeatGang** : As the story moves forward. But if your meaning the next member of the harem showing up, this chapter.

 **MCRasengan** : Of course she will, it'd be a crime if she didn't.

 **superpirece** : They were probably either out of the city or had their own issues going on at the time. New York City's a pretty big place with lots of things happening all the time. They all can't be at the same place at the same time all the time.

 **Marvel Master** : I'm adding someone else. And just because I like the pairing doesn't mean it'll be in every story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Today had to without a doubt be one of the best days of Peter's life since he's become Spider-man. Like he was willing to put it in the top five of best Spider-man moments. Today he had finally brought down Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, a man that's been the self appointed ruler of New York City's criminal Underworld and a pain in the rear for the likes of Peter, Daredevil and just about every other 'Street Level' hero in the Big Apple.

His social media page had exploded only a few minutes after the high televised arrest and safe to say, Peter was liking what he was seeing from his various fans and followers, even a few fellow heroes that were following him or just happen to send him a message.

 **StevenRogers1918: Good job today Spider-man. You did the citizens of New York a great Service. I'm really proud of you.**

 **SakoviaSCRLTWitch: You looked amazing out there!**

 **NYCSPIDRWoman: Yaaaay, go Spidey! Can't wait to hear all the juicy details at the party Tony's gonna throw for this! You know he will!**

 **IronStark: I was having a party later anyways, but I guess I can make it about this. Also Pepper and Morgan said hi.**

 **LOGAN: Meh.**

 **LatinaTigress: Your next post better be you in a infirmary at either A. Tower or the Triskelion! I know for a fact that you got it just as bad if not worse than Fisk! Either wear some damn armor on that thing you call a suit or so help me god I will come back to New York and make you!**

"You won't..." Peter said as he absently typed his words into a message and sent them to Ava before seeing what his very first and most loyal follower had sent.

 **OriginalSpideyFan: Finally, that oversized dick's been put away, way to go Spidey!**

 _'Still can't believe how much of a fanboy Flash is over me'_ Peter said with a bemused shake of his head as he sat on a remote rooftop not far from Fisk Towers. His body ached in just about every place he could imagine and even places he hadn't thought of until now.

He scrolled through until he saw Johnny's and smirked at the messag4 he sent, over a private feed rather than the more public ones.

 **SuperNovaHandsome: Saw you take out Big Booooi, nice going. Bout time you did something productive. Also your girlfriend had her first day here today. Please return whatever she stole before I get blamed again!**

"Hmmm... naaah" Peter said with a chuckle as he sent a little emoji of sticking his tongue out before he checked a few more feeds that were congratulating him on his victory over Fisk... until he reached the less than positive feedback.

 **JamesonsRight: Why'd you have to cripple tat red guy in Times Square? My kids saw that and now wont stop crying you heartless menace!**

 **SimonWillioams: Did you have to make this thing as big as it was? Why couldn't you just sneak in from the top and take Fisk out? Why did you have to draw this fight out as long as it did and cost so many officers their lives?**

Peter sighed at this "Of fucking course he has to find something to wine about. Also kinda hard to scale a building when literally every floor has armed gunmen shooting out the windows"

Peter simply responded to a little middle finger emoji before he groaned at the sight of Deadpool's post.

 **CaptainDeadPool:BROOOO! My legs had to be amputated because they were growing back all fucked up because of the car you dropped on me you prick! It'll be days until I can walk around again since I gotta wait for the damn things to grow back entirely. Dude, do you have any ideas how many days I'm gonna have to push back our team up? It was supposed to happen next chapter but now I gotta wait like another seven before we can have a team up! Just AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Well that's what you get for working from the likes of Fisk" Peter said with a snort as he sent Deadpool a little 'sad face' before he switched his phone off and put it away and got back to his feet with a pain groan.

He was just about to swing to Felicia's and crash on her couch until she got home when he remembered that today was Grant Review over at the lab... and the review was in less than twenty minutes at best!

"OH SHIT!" Peter shouted as he quickly turned on his heel and jumped into the air and shot a web line out and swung as fast as he could.

It wasn't even a minute later that Otto's number called him, causing the wall crawler to sigh in dread as he shot another web line out while he answered his boss's call.

 _"Parker, where are you?"_ Otto asked in a slightly frantic but otherwise calm voice that Peter wished he could pull off " _The committee will be here soon. We need to run an equipment check before they arrive!"_

 _'Crap, crap, crap!'_ Peter thought as he increased the speed of his web swinging "I'll be there soon! I'm like literally down the block now"

 _"Ugh, guess I'll do it myself"_ Otto said before another voice spoke up from the background, this one belonging to a woman.

 _"Otto Octavius don't you-"_

 _"It'll be fine_ " Otto assured the woman in the background.

"Wait no Doc she's right, it's not safe" Peter said as he landed on a rooftop, sprinted across it, leaped off the ledge and shot another web line out, the lab was just a few more blocks away.

Sadly Otto hung up on Peter as the voice in the background grew louder, causing Peter to sigh in exasperation "Gotta love the man's enthusiasm but it's gonna get him into serious trouble someday. Better hurry and get there before he hurts himself or worse... she hurts him"

Peter launched himself off his line and shot out two more, pulling him towards the ledge of a building before he used his momentum to launch himself off it and into the air once more, sending him flying at triple digit speeds. Up ahead was the lab and Peter quickly web zipped down to it and landed on the section of the rooftop he used to store a bag with the basic necessities. A change of clothes, some deodorant, shoes, new underwear, socks and a small med kit to use to wipe up the blood he had on himself and some makeup to cover the bruises as best he could without making it look obvious.

"I bet Steve or Tony never have to worry about this kinda crap" Peter grumbled as he quickly dressed down and began to wipe off the blood from his somewhat healing wounds.

Once he was sure he was clean enough, he bandaged what he could with some large Band-Aids and some gauze and tape, and took a few painkillers before he threw on his clothes faster than he's ever had to before in his life. Once he was dressed and the make up on, Peter quickly threw his suit into the bag and placed it back in his little hiding space and leaped down to the rooftop access and opened the door and raced down the stairway. The building lacked an elevators so Peter didn't have to worry abut answering why he had to take the stairs instead of using an elevator like a person that looked like they didn't need a few thousand steps in their day.

 _'Please don't be late, don't be late!'_ Peter thought as he opened the door to the floor the lab was on and rushed over to grab a white coat he saw hanging on the wall.

Once he coat was on, Peer reached for his wallet, glad he didn't leave it in his apartment or his bag upstairs and pulled out the key card for the lab and quickly swiped it before rushing through the door "I'm sorry I'm late, I-"

Peter stopped dead at the sight of Otto, the harness already on and hooked up as he stood next to the table that housed their latest prosthetic model. Otto gave Peter a brief glance as he continued to move his arm and watched while the prosthetic mirrored it almost perfectly. Peter slowly approached the scene and watched as Otto formed a fist and moved his wrist back and forth.

"You started without me..." Peter said, hoping he kept the worry and slight hurt out of his tone.

Otto shrugged "The Grant committee's director will be here soon-" Otto began before he was interrupted.

"But not so soon that you had to go and risk hurting yourself like a fool!"

Peter and Otto turned to see a short woman approaching them with a look of annoyance on her face.

Anna Maria Marconi, a gifted scientist that majored in biology and gene splicing. She was half the, well most of the reason that Otto and Peter hadn't blown themselves up in their pursuit to change the world and make it a better place, mainly because she was often the voice of reason. Or at least, the voice of reason that tended to be pretty loud when she felt Peter and Otto weren't listening to her.

"Anna it's fine, I designed this equipment, I think I can handle it" Otto said in an attempt to assure Anna that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Otto, if I had a nickel every time I heard that, I could pay off America, China and India's debts and still have enough left over to purchase a small country" Anna said with a dry look on her face before she sighed heavily and looked up towards Peter with a pleading expression "Please help my dearly beloved idiot before he kills himself"

Peter gave Anna a sheepish grin "Sorry Anna, but I think you'll have more luck than me. I'm not exactly all that much better"

"Clearly" Anna said with a scowl as she turned back to Otto "So, how's it working?"

"So far so good... a bit of lag but nothing that we can't iron out" Otto said with a thoughtful look on his face before he glanced at Peter "Parker, monitor the energy readings, make sure we aren't taxing the capacitors"

"I'm on it Dock" Peter nodded as he turned to head over to the nearby monitor to watch the readings when he felt his spider-sense go off just a second before a series of sparks erupted from the power damper.

Anna jumped while Otto looked over at them with some concern on his face as smoke began to emit from the machine.

"Dammit Otto, shut it off!" Anna said over the sound of the alarm going off.

"No, not yet!" Otto said as he moved to adjust the straps of the vest before another series of sparks, this time followed by a plume of fire erupted from the power dampers.

"Dock!" Peter shouted as the dampers sent a powerful electrical jolt into the equipment Otto was wearing, electrocuting him.

"Otto!" Anna shouted in ear before she looked at Peter with a panicked expression "Shut the fucking thing off Peter!"

"I'm on it!" Peter said as he ran over to the manual shut down button and slapped it, cutting of power to the equipment before he turned and began to help Anna get Otto out of the harness "Doctor, at you okay?"

Otto let out a few coughs as he accidently inhaled the smoke before he nodded "Another setback... but we're close"

"Close to you dying, yes we are" Anna said with a pointed look towards Otto.

"I'm fine Anna, I've had worse" Otto said as he patted the woman's hand and gave her his best reassuring smile he could muster.

"Yes, you have had worse, and because of that you wont be able to take descent now" Anna chided as she and Peter helped Otto over to a nearby table just as three people, one a woman and the other two men, entered the lab.

It was the Grant Committee.

The woman stopped as she noticed the smoke in the air and quickened her pace over to the three and looked between them with a cool, detached expression that looked more angry than anything in Peter's opinion.

"Is anybody hurt?" she demanded.

Peter shook his head "No. It... it was all my faul-"

"The Energy levels exceeded our expectations" Otto interrupted, drawing the committee's attention to him "Which from a certain viewpoint is a very positive development"

"It doesn't smell very positive" the committee director said with a frown.

"If you want positive to smell like tropical sea breeze, then I'd suggest you buy some before coming here" Anna said in a dry tone, causing the committee to look at her with varying looks of annoyance.

Otto stepped forward, placing himself between Anna and the committee "I assure you, once we begin the next phase-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" the committee director said with a pointed look before she broke out into a fit of coughing "Is there somewhere else we can discuss this?"

Otto nodded before he glanced at Peter "Take the rest of the day off Peter, we won't be getting much done today I'm afraid"

Peter blinked at this "But-"

"We'll talk later, don't worry" Otto assured the young man before he gestured for the committee to follow him to his office.

Peter and Anna watched them go before Anna sighed and made her way over to a closet "Well, this place isn't gonna clean itself... how you two haven't made any cleaning robots yet is beyond me"

"Need any help?" Peter asked as he made to follow Anna before she waved him off.

"No, I'll be good. Just go and see what caused the power overload" Anna said as she searched for a broom.

Peter nodded as he turned around and walked over to the table that still held the prosthetic and looked it over "Man, this was a disaster. How the heck could the power damper have failed?"

Peter frowned at the state of the arm as he looked it over with a shake of his head and picked up the remote controller and tired to have the arm move around a bit only for it to jerk and struggle to move at all "You are in bad shape little guy. Sorry..."

Placing the controller down, Peter turned his attention to a small pad next to the arm and brought up the semantics for it to see what went wrong. The servo control path was damaged and the servo motor was disconnected thanks to a few broken circuits. Peter sighed as he turned his attention back to the arm to see the damage for himself before he opened up a small toolbox that was lying near the edge of the table and began to fix the and correct the damage done to the arm. As he modified and altered several of the schematics for their latest prosthetic, Anna made her way over to the power dampers and examined them with a frown.

"Just fucking perfect..." she said with a sigh as she noticed the damage "Looks like we're gonna need to replace these... again. You both realize we only have so much money to spend right?"

"I can give them a look after I'm done with this" Peter offered as he finished the last of the fixes tot he arm and reached for the remote control and began to manipulate the arm. It moved far smother now, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's one disaster fixed"

After a few more tests, Peter put the controller down and made his way over to the power dampers to help Ana see just how much damage was done to them and whether they could be saved or not. They really couldn't afford new dampers, not the kind they would need. As the two worked, Peter's enhanced hearing could just pick up the muffled voices of Otto as he spoke with the Grant Committee.

Safe to say the Director was less than pleased by what she walked in on.

 _'Really hope Doc can win them over'_ Peter thought wordily as he removed a panel for one of the power dampers and frowned at both the damage _'We're so close to a breakthrough'_

"Penny for your thoughts Peter?" Anna asked as she picked up a few fried wires and frowned before she dropped them in a small trash can she had brought over.

"Huh?" Peter said as he glanced over at the woman.

"You look bothered" Anna said with a small shrug "Even more so than usual"

"Sorry" Peter winced as he rubbed the back of his head "I just... I just hoped me being late didn't screw things up even worse"

Anna waved off his concerns "Don't worry about it. The Committee is just in a uproar because they can be. Otto will find a way to spin things around and make it seem like it was a good thing that it happened and then we'll get our Grants"

"Yeah, but this is like the third safety violation we've had this year alone" Peter said worriedly "I mean, I'm pretty sure the Mayor's starting to notice by now"

At this, Anna's confidence fell a little "Yeah... I'm sure he is"

The two continued their work in silence for another few minutes before Anna excused herself and headed for Otto's office, leaving Peter to throw away the bits of unsalvageable components from the power dampers. The good news was that the parts that were blown could be easily replaced, the bad news was that those parts would only be bought if Otto was able to secure their Grant money, these weren't just your typical run of the mill parts you could but at Home Depot. And Peter doubted that Reed or Tony would just let him borrow a few things from their labs, well they might but Peter didn't want to bother them just yet.

As Peter made his way outside to the dumpster, his phone went of, causing him to pull it out and see he got a message from Johnny.

 **SuperNovaHandsome: Hey, would you and Felicia be down for a double date Friday?**

Peter quirked a brow at this before he typed a response.

 **NYCWallCrawler** : **Probably. Whose the girl that decided to pity you and give you a shot?**

 **SuperNovaHandsome: First of all, fuck you. Second of all, this girl I met the other day at the club and I think we really vided you know?**

 **NYCWallCrawler** **: Vided?**

 **SuperNovaHandsome: I meant vibed. Stupid auto correct just fucked me!**

 **NYCWallCrawler: XD. Okay, sure. I'll ask Felicia later if she'd be down for it. She'll probably say no though. She's not all that thrilled with hanging out outside of our 'other lives' with other people. Or at all for that matter.**

 **SuperNovaHandsome: She anti-social or something?**

 **NYCWallCrawler: IDK, maybe. Never thought to ask. She always finds a way to distract me.**

 **SuperNovaHandsome: I'm sure she does ;)**

Peter snorted at the response as he emptied the trashcan into the dumpster before he made his way back into the lab just in time to see Anna emerge from Otto's office.

"How bad is it?" Peter asked carefully as he glanced through the window that gave him a view of Otto talking to the Grant Committee still.

"Not bad, but not great either" Anna said as she rubbed her temples "But don't worry about it"

Peter nodded as he looked around the lab for something to occupy his time "So, uh did you need me to do anything or-"

"Just skedaddle slick" Anna said as she walked passed Peter and towards a table that housed the various chemicals and formulas that they've been working with.

"But what about Doctor Octavius?" Peter asked as he glanced at the man's office as Anna turned on her heel and made her way over to him.

"I'll handle him and that board of vultures, you go out and enjoy your youth while you still have it" Anna said with a laugh as she began to push Peter towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked as he tried to look back at the brilliant woman while ignoring how she was pushing on a rather sensitive spot on his back that Fisk used earlier to send him through a wall "I mean I can still-"

"Yes I'm sure slick" Anna said as she made a shooing motion "Run along Peter, the adults have to yell at one another for a bit and we'd rather not have the children hear us"

"Yes mom" Peter said with an eye roll.

Anna's response was a light kick to his shin that almost caused Peter to whimper as she had unknowingly hit a rather painful bruise.

...

Twenty minutes later Peter was out swinging through the city.

His shoulder was killing him and he was certain he was suffering some internal bleeding. He considered heading over to the Night Nurse until he remembered that Felicia said she'd take care of him this evening. Than he remembered that she wouldn't be off work for another hour or so, which meant he could either crash at her place until she got back, which wasn't weird in any shape or form, or he could swing around the city and stop some crimes and help some people until it was closer to the time Felicia got off.

"Ugh, why'd she have to get a job and start it today?!" Peter whined to himself as he released his web line and fell a few stories before shooting another line out.

It was than a small alert went up on his lenses, causing him to swing towards a nearby water tower and land on the side of it before he crawled up to the top and sat down to see who sent him a message.

It was from LatinaTigress… Ava... his ex-girlfriend slash partner from High School...

"Hmmm, my non-spidey-sense is tingling" Peter said as he opened the message to see it was a screenshot of the response he sent her earlier.

And with that screenshot a photo of a plane ticket... to New York.

"Uh-oh" Peter paled as he realized that Ava wasn't bluffing.

Before he could type up a response he received a video from the current White Tiger. Peter stared at the video as he considered not seeing what she sent before he took a deep breath and played it.

The video started off with him looking at the ticket that Ava purchased along with an itinerary before it flipped to show Ava. She was wearing sunglasses and Peter could see that she had a bit more makeup on then usual, which meant she was covering some bruises she got recently from whoever was able to land a hit on her. She pulled her glasses off to glare at the camera with her brown eyes and Peter would be lying if he said she still didn't look good.

" _Peter Parker, cuando llegue allí te patearé el trasero la semana que viene. Sólo porque tengas estos poderes 'grandes e increíbles' no significa que tu hijo de puta de Hulk"_ Ava began to yell in Spanish, only half of which he understood _"Pero ahora, porque tenías que ser una pequeña mierda inteligente, ¡voy a venir hasta allá y patearte el trasero!"_

"Nothing but straight Spanish... that's how you know she's beyond pissed" Peter said with slumped shoulders as he watched Ava glare at the camera for another few seconds before she grinned.

Not one of those friendly grins she would give him when they first teamed up or even a lowkey sexy grin that she would tease him with sometimes. No this was one of those 'I'm gonna enjoy the ass kicking I'm gonna give you' grins.

 _"Nos vemos pronto Petey"_ Ava said with a wink before the video ended with a little emoji of a tiger skull with crossbones underneath it on the screen.

Peter blinked at the end of the video before he sighed as he put his phone away "Well... I guess Ava's gonna be coming out to visit me... and beat me... fuuuun"

Not quite the reunion he pictured but it was better than the one he had with Bobby and Angelica a few months back.

Before Peter could give that embarrassing memory anymore thought, he received a message from Felicia.

 _ **Just got off work, if your not at my place yet, start heading there now**._

"Not even a please or thank you" Peter said with a shake of his head before he placed his phone back in his suit's compartment and shot a web line out and headed for Felicia's place.

...

"What took you so long?" Felicia's voice echoed from the bathroom the moment Peter's feet touched the floor of her bedroom.

"Got sidetracked" Peter said as he closed Felicia's window behind him .

"By who or what?" Felicia asked as she switched on the faucet and started to run some water.

"I had to save a kid's balloon from floating away" Peter said with a shrug as he made his way to the bed and sat on the edge.

He kept the part with the kid's mom slipping him her number and address and the less than platonic wink she gave him after he retrieved her son's balloon. Something told him that mentioning that would make this evening even more painful than it was going to possibly be already.

 _'Also, how is me bringing a mid back his balloon a turn on?_ ' Peter thought with confusion before he shook his head and refocused on the running water int he bathroom "So, how was your first day of work?"

"Fine" Felicia answered "Met Sue, her kids, ran into Johnny, didn't get sucked into some crazy alternate dimension and learned that the Baxter Building is one bad experiment away from being possibly investigated for unethical sciences"

"Annnnnd?" Peter pressed, curious to hear more of his lover's day, it had to be a hell of a lot better than his had been.

"If I ever have kids, and that's a very big Galactus size 'if'... I wouldn't mind if they were more like Franklin" Felicia answered, causing Peter to grin a little.

"Yeah, he's something else isn't he?"

"You never mentioned he was a Mutant" Felicia said as she opened the door a little and poked her head out through the small opening and stared at him with a pointed look.

At this, Peter's grin faltered a little "I didn't think it mattered. Besides, you never asked"

"Well now I feel like shit for all those Mutant jokes I've made over the years" Felicia said with a frown.

"You what?" Peter said with a raised brow.

"Never mind" Felicia said as she pulled her head back and closed the door.

A few minutes passed as Peter sat there, wondering what Felicia was doing in the bathroom before he heard her open the door again. Peter turned towards the door to say something before his heart skipped several beats as his eyes widened to the point it was a miracle his eyeballs didn't fall out.

There stood Felicia dressed in possibly the sluttiest nurse outfit he's ever seen, both and outside of porn. The skirt just barely reaching the halfway point for her thighs which were covered in white sheer stockings. The top portion of her outfit was not only several sizes too small but completely unbuttoned, showing her breasts covered in a white bra with a medical Red Cross on each bra cup, right where he knew her nipples laid. She flashed him a sultry grin as she walked towards him with a sway of her hips, her feet hardly making a sound on the floor with each step.

"Good evening mister Parker, I'm doctor Hardy" Felicia said with a grin as she stood in front of Peter with her hands on her shapely hips "I'll be giving you a thorough examination today. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh yeah, I do" Peter said with a snort "How thorough is it?"

"Very" Felicia said with a wink as she stepped closer to Peer and cupped his chin before she turned his head to the side to examine the still healing bruises "The hell you get these from? Fisk?"

"Bullseye" Peter said as Felicia kneeled down to examine a few of the cuts on his torso.

"He was able to tag you, this many times?" Felicia said with surprise "Spider, I know he's good and all, but I've seen you dodge fucking gunfire at almost point blank range"

"Actually my spider-sense alerted me tot he fact they were about to shoot and my body moved in response before they squeezed the trigger, giving the illusion I was dodging at point blank range" Peter corrected her before he hissed as she trailed a finger over a rather deep cut that's still healing "I'm fast but not that fast babe"

"Could've fooled me" Felicia said.

"I fool a lot of people" Peter said with a chuckle "That's uh, that's part of my charm"

Felicia hummed as she sat behind Peter and examined some of the bruises and cuts he had on his back before her gaze flickered up to the large bruise on his shoulder blades. Curious she ran her hands across it to both his shoulders and noticed something off about one of them.

"Well that's not good" Felicia said with a frown in her voice "Has your arm been hurting a lot today?"

"Yeah, usually when I swing" Peter said with a nod "Why? What's the damage?"

"Well, you improperly reset your shoulder, so I'm gonna have to dislocate and reset it" Felicia said with a frown "You probably also have a few cracked ribs based on your breathing"

"Or maybe you just take my breath away?" Peter teased as Felicia ran her hands over his back, causing a odd mixture of pleasure and pain, though it was mostly pain.

"Lover, save the sweet talk until after I'm done" Felicia said as she noticed a dark bruise at the base of Peter's spine and lightly pressed on it "Do you feel this?"

Peter's pained groan was all the answer she needed.

Once she was done accessing his back, Felicia made her way to the front and kneeled down in front of him and began to run her hands along his chest. Peter at this point couldn't hide the erection he was now sporting thanks to the mixture of Felicia's hands running over his body and the attire she wore and the sly look she would give him every time her breasts would 'accidently' brush his covered member when she leaned in to him. After a few minutes, Felicia let out a breath and stood up and placed her hands on her hips and gave Peter a cute pout.

"Well mister Parker, after a careful evaluation of your person, I've reached a conclusion" Felicia said.

"What is it?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Well, since your suffering from obvious… swelling" Felicia's eyes flickered down to Peter's groin "I'll have to apply a hefty supply of lube to help it go down. Followed by resting your 'swelling member' in a tight, warm, cast for the duration of the evening. Thanks to modern science however, we can accomplish both of those things at the same time. "

"Is that right? Well, your the doctor Doc, do what you think's best to help me recover" Peter said as he parted his legs slightly as Felicia made to kneel down before she was suddenly behind him, her hands resting on his shoulder that he had improperly reset.

"I'm glad your so agreeable!" Felicia said with a grin before she took Peter's shoulder and dislocated it and reset it in the span of a second.

Peter hissed in pain "Owwwww! Hey warn a guy will ya?"

"Oh please, you've had worse" Felicia said as she planted a kiss on his shoulder "Remember that time you took on Scorpion and he cut open your abdomen with his tail?"

"A little, kinda lost consciousness after that" Peter said with a thoughtful look on his face "Didn't you taser him in the face when he did that?"

Felicia nodded while humming as she reached around Peter's torso and ran her hands over his chest while she leaned up and planted a series of small kisses on his neck before she stood up.

"Now then..." Felicia said as she walked up to the wall before placing her hands on it and looking over her shoulder as she stuck her rear out and began to shake it "I believe that we have a swelling member to deal with, don't we my Spider?"

Peter stared at Felicia with wide eyes before he nodded eagerly as he climbed up, the pain he was feeling forgotten as he approached Felicia and slowly began to push the giggling woman's skirt up to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties. With a grin, Peter worked down the pants of his suit and slowly pulled out his hardened member and began to rub it against Felicia's exposed rear.

"You know doc, I may need to do a few follow ups after this" Peter whispered in Felicia's ear, causing her to look back over her shoulder at him with a grin

"I agree"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Unorthodox healing, a visit to SHIELD, and a tense stand off with a former Avenger!


End file.
